Even the Strong Must Cry
by BluLadyK
Summary: *IMPORTANT NOTICE!* Please read!
1. No Tears Yet

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do however own the characters I made up, Kaiya, and the other four female students, and any 'bad guy' that isn't in the original timeline. This is AU, so many 'bad guys' are made up and the timeline goes by what I want it to. But it takes place about the time that all five are together. GW boys are 18. Kaiya and the other students are 18. So anyway… here is the fic.  
  
Chapter 1: No Tears Yet  
  
An 18-year-old young female ran swiftly through the forest. She had a huge pack strapped to her back. The pack weighed in at about 50 lb. This however, did not slow her pace. She ran into a large cave hidden by an overhang of vines and shrubs. She reached around a gutted snake and worked her hand inside the intestine. Her slim fingers pressed down on a large button. Suddenly, two large metal doors slid open silently. She walked up to the doors and entered a 21 alphanumeric code. Another set of doors opened allowing the teen access to the hidden tunnel. She quickly re-closed the doors and walked into the cave.  
  
As she entered the cave and approached the center, clinking, banging and drilling sounds could be heard. She walked into an elevator where and old man with a claw for a left hand awaited her. He smiled a small half smile before saying,  
  
"Hello, my Angel." The 50 lb. Pack dropped to the floor with a thud. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. He gladly returned the affection.  
  
"Hello, grandfather, any news from earth team?" she asked releasing her hold and reaching down to pick up her pack.   
  
"No, and I am growing concerned. How did the mission go tonight?"   
  
"Easy, way too easy. If you ask me, either this training is paying off ten fold or OZ is really slacking off." Both had grim looks on their face as realization kicked in. Their fears were confirmed when Switch, the communication's expert rushed up to the pair.  
  
"Dr. J, Commander Kaiya, there is news from the earth team," He let the information sink in before continuing, "There are no survivors, Ma'am. The informant who sent the message died shortly after sending the message. There is a meeting in Brief Room 4 right now." Kaiya nodded and began to follow the young man. Dr. J held her back. He turned to Switch,  
  
"We'll meet you there." Switch nodded and headed for the room. Dr. J turned to look at his granddaughter. "It's OK to cry." She nodded before saying,  
  
"I have already done enough crying for the both of us. I already said my goodbye to Uncle Joe when he left for earth. Let's go to the meeting." Dr. J nodded and followed his granddaughter to the meeting. ~she is already so brave, it isn't fair that she didn't have a childhood. But, I guess that is the price of freedom~ Dr. J mentally sighed before going to catch up with Kaiya.  
  
The two entered the room to sad faces, and some faces showing utter shock. Kaiya took her seat at the head of the table and nodded for the meeting to continue.   
  
"Commander, the count is in." Officer Davis said looking down at a piece of paper.  
  
"So? What are our damages?" Kaiya asked although she already knew the answer. Officer Davis sighed and swallowed before reading the numbers off the paper.  
  
"150 dead, 3 bases destroyed, and we lost all of the Mobil Suits that we sent down there." Kaiya nodded her head in agreement,  
  
"And our supplies?" The officer looked back at his paper before answering,  
  
"OZ doesn't know our plans ::sigh:: they think that they foiled our operation." Kaiya sighed and looked over at her grandfather,  
  
"Any ideas?" She asked knowing full well that he already had a foolproof plan on how to fix the situation. Dr. J smirked knowing that Kaiya knew he had a plan,  
  
"I have one," he turned to another soldier, "Lights please." The room became dark suddenly. Then, the whirling of the slide machine became evident. A small glow filled the room from the light of the slide machine. Dr. J started up the slide. He began to explain the situation in which Kaiya would travel to earth.  
  
"10 students, one male and one female from each colony has been invited to go to the Peacecraft Academy for a year of study. The princess, Relena Peacecraft is doing this to try and ease tension between the colonies and earth." The slide changed to show the princess in her office talking to her brother, Milliardo. It then changed to show the Peacecraft Mansion.   
  
First, we have the two students from colony L1. Kaiya you will go as the student Kaiya Owens. You are going because you scored the highest on the school's exams. You are a quiet person so feel free not to engage in any conversation that you feel you do not wish to. Your parents were killed in a boating accident and you were raised by your grandfather. Now, your grandfather is very ill and he needed special care. So this is another reason you were chosen. You 'may' also have to leave class to 'check up' on him and see 'how he is doing', if you catch my drift."  
  
Your male counterpart is gundam pilot Heero Yuy. He is gundam pilot 01. He was trained to be the perfect soldier." The slide changed to show an 18-year-old boy with unruly dark brown hair. His eyes were a cold hostile blue. He wore a space suit and held a gun with perfect aim to the camera. Dr. J chuckled at this picture. "That boy didn't want me taking his picture. I told him he wouldn't be piloting the gundam if he didn't allow me to take his picture, he still made it difficult. He pilots the gundam Wing Zero.  
  
"From L2 the female is Joanna Everett." The picture was a girl with long blonde hair done up in a series of braids and twists. She was actually quite pretty. "She is your average daddy's girl. Her mother died in childbirth so her father gives her basically anything she wants. And he has the power and money to do so too. Her father being a head political figure on the colony.   
  
"The male is Duo Maxwell, gundam pilot 02. He was orphaned at a very young age and was raised by the Maxwell Church. Most likely the source of his last name." The slide showed a boy with a long braid. He had violet eyes and a bright smile. Some of his brown bangs fell into his face. "He is the 'comic relief' if you will of the group. He hasn't let his history get in the way of his life. He pilots the gundam Deathscythe.   
  
"From L3, we have Mitsu Mizuno. She is very intelligent. A certified genius." Kaiya looked at her picture. She was a petite young girl with shoulder length very dark brown, almost black hair. Her hair also had a tint of blue in it. She had thin glasses that shaped her face nicely. She wore a casual dress and smiled politely at the camera. Dr. J continued his assessment of the girl. "She is very shy, and very polite. She does what she is told with no questions asked. Always trying to make a good impression. Her father is a famous scientist and her mother a famous doctor.  
  
"The male from L3, is Trowa Barton, pilot 03. He does not remember a thing about his life before he was a pilot. He was known as Nameless until the real Barton was killed before he could pilot the gundam. Trowa then took his identity and became the pilot of Heavyarms. He used to work at a circus and is very good with animals." The picture showed a tall male with light brown hair that covered half of his face. The other half showed his green eyes and half smile. He was well built and had a certain quiet look on his face.  
  
"From L4 we have Sarah Jones. She is your average girl. Her parents have decent jobs but aren't that powerful. She made the scholarship by her grades not her money." The girl in the picture was about average height. Kaiya silently agreed with Dr. J, the girl was average. She had light brown hair down past her shoulders, her hair was done up in a half ponytail. "She has an unknown backer who is supplying her with the funds to travel to earth. This person is also supplying her with nice clothes, accessories, and other supplies to make her look rich. You may want to look into that one.  
  
"The male from L4 is Quatre Rabba Winner. He is heir to the Winner fortune. He is the youngest of 30 children. He has 29 older sisters, so, he may appear to be slightly feminine. He ran away from home at the start of the war to pilot his gundam. His father did not approve of the war, so he felt he had to run off to fight it. His gundam's name is Sandrock." Kaiya looked at his picture. He was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked so innocent yet guilty at the same time.  
  
"Finally, we have L5. The female is Angela Nariko. She is daughter of the head priest of the colony. She runs the temple with her father. She is training to be a priestess. Her manors and honor are unmeasureable. She knows every from of martial arts that there is." Kaiya looked at the picture of the young woman. She was about her height, her hair was triple braided, and it was the color of sand. There were several golden highlights running through the braids. She had the build of a fighter and wore black leather pants and light blue halter-top. Kaiya smiled inwardly, ~I think that I will get along with this one. She is the kind of person I was hoping would be going on this trip.~ Kaiya snapped out of her reverie when the slide changed to show a boy with dark black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He wore a traditional Chinese outfit.  
  
"This is Wufei Chang. Pilot of 05. He is obsessed with honor and that all woman are weak." Dr. J watched his granddaughter scowl. He knew that she would not get along with him that well. "He is a great pilot who prefers to do things by himself. He is excellent in martial arts and meditation. His gundam's name is Shenlong. He calls it Nataku after his dead wife." Kaiya's scowl softened into a slight frown after hearing the other name of his gundam.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Kaiya asked. Dr. J smirked and looked down at his watch.   
  
"Your shuttle to the space port leaves in and hour. I suggest you pack quickly. Everyone else is dismissed." The room suddenly became bright again. A few people were still squinting at the change of brightness so quickly, Kaiya however was not effected and walked over to her grandfather.  
  
"Do I even have to ask but, what about Lily and Washi?" She asked with a small smile of hope on her face. Dr. J shook his head,  
  
"You know very well that a wild Siberian tiger won't go over too well with Relena-sama." Kaiya pouted,  
  
"But, Lily isn't wild… she is house broken." She said the last part with a smile. Dr. J almost laughed aloud at his granddaughter's attachment to the wild creature.   
  
"I'm sorry, you know the rules. As for Washi she will be sent down in about a week. Until then you will have to settle for explosives and land missions. Now, you best leave and go get ready."   
  
"OK, see ya in 30 minutes." Kaiya bounded out of the room and ran down the hall to her quarters.   
  
*** Kaiya's Room***  
  
"Now, lets see… I'll take these pants, and this shirt. No, not that skirt…" Kaiya continued like this for another 10 minutes. Finally choosing six pants, three shorts, five shirts, three tank tops, two dresses, three skirts, PJ's, a bathing suit, and her training clothes. She threw her socks, and underclothes in the suitcase with her other clothes. She then came out of the bathroom with a bag of toiletries. Those were also thrown in the bag. Her other bag had explosives, and other training gear. The other suitcase was specially coated to hide such things. She strapped the one suitcase to her back and picked up the other and her laptop. After saying goodbye to Lily, she walked out of her room and closed the door.  
  
  
*** base garage ***  
  
"Where is that girl?" Dr. J said looking at his watch for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Finally, he could make out her form walking over to the car. "What took you so long?" he asked, "You said 30 minutes."  
  
"So I'm 10 minutes late, sue me. Geese, don't get your diapers in a twist." She threw her stuff in the trunk and climbed in the front passenger seat. Dr. J. climbed out of the drivers seat and allowed Switch to get in.   
  
"Huh? I thought you were taking me?" Kaiya asked looking confused.   
  
"No, the other gundam pilots will be there and I don't want our plans known just yet. You must not tell any of them who you are or your mission until I give the word. Understood?" Kaiya nodded. "Now, hurry up or you will miss the shuttle." With that, the jeep sped off towards the shuttle.   
  
Kaiya ran to gate 36 from where her shuttle was to leave. After giving Switch a quick hug and good luck she ran in the gate and onto the plane. She was already late for the shuttle to earth.   
  
  
***space port ***  
  
  
"Weak Onnas, figures one of them would make us late." A boy in a Chinese outfit said gruffly.  
  
"Wufei, please lets not start insulting any of our class mates yet." A blonde hared boy said while shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, Wu-man Quatre is right. Hey Heero, the missing girl is from L1, ya think you will know her?" The boy directed the last part at a boy with messy brown hair and a bored look on his face.  
  
"Maxwell… my name is Wufei not Wu-man!" Wufei said very angry. Just then, a pretty girl with blonde hair walked up to the group.  
  
"Look, I wanna get to this school so I can meet the princess and her incredibly hot brother. So can one of you like call someone or something?" the girl said. Duo nearly burst out laughing at the thought of someone calling Milliardo hot. "What is like so funny?" the girl asked sounding annoyed. The other three girls walked over to the group.   
  
"Hello, I presume that you five are the male students going on this trip to earth?" a girl with short dark brown hair said. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose. "My name is Mitsu Mizuno and I am from colony L3. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The other students nodded at her introduction.  
  
" 'Sup? Sarah Jones, L4." A girl in jeans and red T-shirt said.   
  
"I am Joanna Everett. From the colony L2. Daughter of William Everett, the great politician. I get what I want and that includes hot guys!" Joanna said the last part pointing her finger in the air and pumping her fist. The fourth girl rolled her eyes and stepped up to introduce her self.  
  
" Angela Nariko. L5. It's an honor." She put her hands at her sides and bowed respectfully to the group.   
  
"Who might you gentlemen be?" Mitsu said trying to bring them into the conversation.  
  
"Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." A boy with a long braid said jumping up and down.   
  
"Running is for the weak." Angela said. "But, perhaps you should run from the sugar Maxwell."   
She smirked at him while crossing her arms over her chest. Duo's jaw dropped two feet,  
  
"Another Wufei! Damn, it must be that colony." Wufei stepped up,  
  
"Since, Maxwell has already introduced me, I am Wufei Chang from colony L5." He bowed just as Angela did. A boy with blonde hair stepped up next.  
  
"I am Quatre Rabba Winner. I am from the colony L4. It is my pleasure to meet all of you." He turned expectantly to a boy with half of his face covered with his hair. The boy inwardly sighed and moved to speak,  
  
"Trowa Barton, L3." He then fell silent. The girls were waiting for the last boy to introduce himself, however nothing came out. Duo nudged the boy in the arm,   
  
"Well… come on introduce your self." The boy rolled his eyes and spoke in a cold monotone.  
  
"Heero Yuy, L1. Don't bother me." He then turned and walked over to the window to look at the arriving ships. The girls shrugged and began a light conversation with the other pilots.   
  
*** 20 minutes later ***  
  
Kaiya ran into the spaceport. ::sigh:: "Now, where was I supposed to go? Ah yeah, here it is. Gateway 52." She skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs from gateway 2 to gateway 52. Five minutes later she approached a group of nine teens. She approached the group and called out,  
  
"Hey, is this the group going to the Peacecraft Academy?" Nine heads turned in the direction of the voice. All of the male's breath caught in their throats.   
  
  
"Finally, you're late." Heero said in his monotone, he was really thinking, ~wow, I have never seen anyone has beautiful as she is. She has to be an angel.~ Heero studied the girl who had just arrived. She was wearing tight black leather pants that could have been painted on, a blue knit top and black, ankle length, leather trench coat.   
  
"Wow," Duo said, "Did God wish to talk to you longer before he sent you to earth?" Duo asked trying to sound smooth, but, he did not fully recover from the shock so he stuttered it out. Two fists came down and hit him on the head.  
  
"Baka." Angela and Wufei said at the same time. Duo looked at them before shaking his head.  
  
"What do they put in the water there?" Kaiya walked up to them,  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I didn't hear about the invitation until about an hour ago. Then I had to pack, and almost missed my shuttle. I had to make sure Grandfather was OK before I left. Then, I arrive on gateway 2 and have to run up to gateway 52. I would have taken the elevator but I could run faster, so here I am. What'd I miss?" She asked digging through her laptop bag for her ticket for the next shuttle.  
  
"We just introduced our selves." Mitsu said. "I will fill you in, I am Mitsu Mizuno from the colony L3, then we have Joanna Everett from L2, Sarah Jones from L4, and Angela Nariko from L5."  
  
"I got the guys," Duo said stepping up. "I am Duo Maxwell from colony L2, over here we have Heero Yuy from L1, you don't wanna get on his bad side. Over there is Trowa Barton from L3, Quatre Rabba Winner from L4, and Wufei Chang from L5. And, who might you be?"  
  
"I am Kaiya Owens, L1. I suggest we get on the shuttle. We can finish this on there. I don't wanna make us any more late than we already are." She walked up to the desk and handed the attendant her ticket then walked on board. Heero followed, then the others joined them after gathering up their luggage.   
  
  
*** on the plane ***  
  
"Where are we gonna sit?" Duo asked looking around the empty plane.  
  
"I don't really think that matters, do you?" Sarah asked. Duo shook his head. After everyone was on the plane and searching for somewhere to sit, the pilot came on overhead.  
  
"::curch:: this is your captain speaking. We are on a non-stop flight from SpacePort xv999 to Sanc Port on earth. The trip will be approximately six and ½ hours. You ten are the only ones joining us this evening so feel free to move around and sit where you like once the plane has taken off. Until then, please find a seat, store all carry on luggage in the overhead compartment, and fasten all seat belts. Make sure your tray tables are in their upright and lock position. Thank you for flying Air Gordon, please enjoy the rest of your flight. ::curch::"   
  
The ten students all climbed in the first ten seats they found. They all wanted to get on earth as soon as possible, although each for a different reason.   
  
*** 10 minutes later ***  
  
"::curch:: This is your captain again. It is now safe to change seats. Enjoy your flight. Thank you. ::curch::" Everyone unbuckled their seat belts and stood up, stretching their legs. The seats were arranged in rows of five. There were five rows on each side and one main aisle going between them. Kaiya reached overhead and grabbed her bag of explosives and laptop. She walked over to row A aisle two. She opened the compartment and gently stowed her bag. She then sat in the seat on the aisle, opened her laptop and began typing.  
  
Angela, seeing her personality walked over and put her carry one luggage in with hers. She sat in seat 4, next to her and pulled out her CD player. She popped in 3 Doors Down, and cranked the volume up. Angela then reclined her seat back and closed her eyes, every once and awhile bobbing her head slightly to the music.  
  
Heero, not wanting to be far from his angel walked up to row B, aisle two. He sat directly behind her. He too stored his stuff and then began typing on his laptop, but still keeping his ear close enough to her so he could hear anything that she said. ~what am I doing? Spying on a woman? Grrr, maybe hacking into OZ files can calm my nerves~ He then began hacking into various files and accessing information. After he grew bored of that, he began researching the other female students, since he already knew the males.  
  
Wufei went off into the back corner of row E aisle one. He took seats 1 and 2 and raised the armrest between them. The got into an Indian style position and began meditating.   
  
Mitsu walked over to row C, aisle one. She placed her things in the proper place then sat in seat 5. She opened a novel she brought with her and began reading.   
  
Trowa walked over to her and placed his things next to hers.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked gently touching her arm. She looked up and turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"No, of course not." She moved her legs out of the way and allowed him to sit in seat 4. He two opened a book and began reading.  
  
Duo walked up to Sarah,   
  
"Hey, do ya wanna sit with me?" She nodded. They walked over to row D aisle two and Duo took hers and his things and threw them up in the compartment. They then sat in the middle of the aisle, seats 2 and 3. They quickly started up a game of poker.   
  
"Come on, let's play strip poker." Duo whined. Sarah blushed before playfully smacking him on the arm,  
  
"Duo… not here, not now. Geese, there are other people here you know?" She scolded.  
  
"So… you would play? And, who said they couldn't play?" Duo said smiling his 100-watt smile. She laughed and continued her game.  
  
Quatre went over to row B aisle one, in front of Trowa and Mitsu. He placed his belongings in the overhead storage bin. He sat down and opened his travel chess set. Mitsu looked up from her book and saw Quatre playing by himself.   
  
"Oh, Quatre-san, would you like someone to play with? I love chess." Mitsu said smiling. Trowa looked up,  
  
"As do i. Quatre-san, would you like me to play as well?" He asked placing his book in his lap. Quatre seeing the sparks between Mitsu and Trowa smiled,  
  
"Sure, I have an idea. How about you two play each other and I'll watch and be the ref.? OK?" They both smiled and blushed. Quatre placed the chess set between the two teens and hung over the seat to watch.  
  
Joanna was feeling left out. She looked around and scowled. Everyone was doing something with someone, or by himself or herself, and no one thought to include her. She scoffed and walked over to an aisle by her self and threw her bags up top. She grabbed her CD player and put her Brittany Spears CD, in and turned the volume up. Wufei being, in the row behind her, and in strict meditation heard the music and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Weak Onna." He muttered before re-closing his eyes and going back to his meditations.  
  
  
OK, I know that was kind of a slow start at the beginning, but it picked up, and will move along. This I anticipate to be a rather lengthy fic, so don't get mad if I don't post to often. I modeled the female students of people I know. And yes Mitsu is oddly like Ami Mizuno from SM. That's cause she is my favorite scout and I wanted to put her in without, "putting" her in. I already have the pairs made up in my mind, who's going with who. You may already be able to guess. If not you will see in later chapters. Please Review! I need feedback! Say something? Please! OK enough rambling. ::grabs muse and walks out door. Muse sticks head back in::  
Fred: Bye!  



	2. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, blah blah. I do own any character that doesn't appear in the show. Please don't sue, all you will get is a lollypop covered in lint. (did I mention used?)  
  
AN: HI! Chapter two is up! I hope u all enjoy! Kudos to everyone who noticed that I modeled Mitsu off of Ami from Sailor Moon! (although I said this in my AN at the end) I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! THANKS A LOT!!! Kind of a warning this chapter contains the nutty, funny, weird sense of humor I have. It gets kinda serious at the end, but don't get too bent out of shape if some of the characters are OOC. However, I think that I got them down pretty good, for this situation. Well enough of my chatter! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Two: The Game  
  
  
*** 3 hours later ***  
  
Trowa, Mitsu, and Quatre were growing tired of their chess games. They had each gotten to play each other once, and they didn't feel like playing again. They were sitting back, relaxing thinking of something fun to do.  
  
Duo and Sarah also were growing bored.  
  
"Man, why does this flight have to be so long! I could run faster than this stupid plane can fly! Hey that reminds me…" Duo looked around the airplane for the person he was searching for. Once he spotted her, he grabbed Sarah's arm, "Follow me babe, I gotta do something." He dragged her up to the front of the plane. Once at the front, he tapped on Kaiya's shoulder. She finished typing the e-mail she was writing, fingers going a mile a minute. Just when Duo thought she was ignoring him, she gently closed her laptop lid,  
  
"What?" she asked looking rather annoyed? Duo smiled,  
  
"I was gonna ask you this before we got on the plane, but you were already getting on. Then, I was gonna ask when we got on, but I sorta forgot until now, and well…"  
  
"Get to the point already." Kaiya said already knowing what he was most likely going to ask, and trying to think up a cover story.  
  
"Yeah, well when you said that you ran up 50 flights of stairs, and that was shorter than an elevator, um… how long did it take you? And why was it shorter?" This caught Heero's attention. He was wondering the same thing, but didn't want to ask. He also was anxious to hear her answer, because in his 3-hour search, he couldn't find a single thing about her. She closed her eyes as if in concentration. ~OK, Kaiya, you are a trained soldier. You can answer this. Hmmmm think up a lie, man… its so much easier lying to the soldiers at the base… except grandfather. But, anyway… hmmm I can make this up. OH I got it! ~  
  
She turned to Duo and smiled. "Well, in case you didn't notice, that place was packed. At least it was on the lower floors. It would take another 2 hours just waiting in line for an elevator. Then, since I was going to floor 52, a private floor, It would take forever and an eternity to get up there. So the stairs were faster." Duo seemed satisfied with that answer,  
  
"OK, that makes sense. But how long did it take you to get up the 52 floor?" He asked.  
  
"30 minutes." She said without missing a beat. Duo's jaw dropped,  
  
"30 minutes! Damn! It would take me 2 hours!"  
  
"That's because your weak." A new voice said. Duo looked around expecting to see Wufei standing right next to him, but he found Wufei still in the back row, meditating.   
  
"Dumbass." The same voice said. Duo turned and looked down at Angela, who was smirking. Her headphones were taken off and resting on her shoulders. Duo paled and his head dropped.   
  
"Why? Oh why me? Who wants to put me through this torture!" Duo shouted to the ceiling.   
"You put yourself through it." This time Duo recognized the voice, he turned around and saw Wufei, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.   
  
Trowa, Mistsu, and Quatre, seeing the excitement walked over to the rows where the group was. Joanna, not wanting to be left out, jumped up and rushed over to the group as well. Duo looked around, then at his watch. He smirked rather evilly, and the boys paled. Duo started rubbing his hands together and looked around menacingly.  
  
"Uh, oh, Duo I know that look. What are you up to?" Quatre asked. Duo walked over to Quatre,  
  
"Whatever do you mean buddy?" Duo asked placing his arm around his shoulder. Quatre looked at him skeptically,  
  
"Out with it!" He demanded. Duo sighed and removed his hand from Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"We have roughly 3 hours left to kill, right?" he asked. Collective nods from the group. "We are all bored out of our minds right?" More nods. "Well, lets play a game!" Duo said brightly. The heads looked around at each other, some nodded, and some shook their heads. "Aww, come on guys!" Duo whined.  
  
"What game did you have in mind?" Sarah asked. Duo smiled  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Duo exclaimed. Trowa, Mitsu, and Quatre all turned and started back to their seat. Angela began looking through her CD case for another CD. Heero and Kaiya went back to their laptops. Joanna and Sarah looked at each other then shrugged.   
  
"I'm in," they both said at the same time. Duo turned to them and enveloped them in a big bear hug.  
  
"Yeah! Somebody still likes me!" He said dancing around the room. "See, guys! I got two people to play with me. Come on please?" Duo whined even louder. Trowa, Mitsu, and Quatre looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we are bored." Mitsu said, "It can't be that bad now can it?" Trowa looked at Quatre.  
"Fine, I'm in. But you are asking for it." Trowa said. Quatre nodded,  
  
"I'm in, don't want to be left out. But, everyone, please be careful, don't go after Duo, he will go after you." They then turned around and walked back to the group. Duo looked up and beamed.   
  
"Wahoo!! That's six! Come on L1 and L5! You don't wanna be considered weak, or scared do ya?" That did it. Angela and Wufei got up and walked over to the group.  
  
"No one calls me weak." They both said at the same time. Duo looked at them, blinked once, twice then shook his head.   
  
"Are you sure there isn't something in the water?" he asked. They both gave him death glares and he turned away. "Heero, Kaiya, you two are the only two who aren't playing! Come on, please!" He asked turning to them. He walked over and got on his hands and knees. His hands folded in front of him, in a prayer like fashion. "Please… pretty please with a modem, zip drives, and Fax machine on top?" He asked, his violet eyes, growing large and starting to water.  
  
~Damn him! If he weren't a gundam pilot I would kill him.~ "Fine, just don't give me that look again, deal?" Kaiya asked shutting her laptop. Duo beamed,  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why the look?" Duo asked. She sighed and placed her laptop overhead,  
  
"Someone very close to me used to do that whenever she wanted something."   
  
"Used to? Did she grow up?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, she was killed, in front of me. It was a really bad time for me. And, no I don't want to talk about it. Let's just play this stupid game." Heero looked at her sympathetically, well as sympathetic as he would ever get.   
  
"OK, three down, one to go. Come on Heero buddy." Duo said turning his attention to the stoic boy.  
  
"No." was his simple answer. Kaiya sighed, reached down shut his laptop, and placed it in his overhead storage bin. He had a look of surprise on his face, as did the rest of the gundam pilots. She reached into his outstretched hands, which were thrown back in surprise when his precious computer was taken. She placed her hands in his and jerked him up out of the seat.  
  
"Where are we playing?" she asked still holding on his hands. Duo's mouth still open looked around the room, then pointed to a door. The door read LOUNGE. She nodded and dragged Heero to the door. She let one of his hands go and opened the door. Heero was still to shocked to do anything. She then walked behind him and pushed him into the room. She turned around and looked out the door, "Coming?" she asked before following him in.  
  
Wufei, Angela, Trowa, Mitsu, and Quatre recovered first and began heading towards the room. Joanna and Sarah each grabbed one of Duo's arms and dragged him into the room.   
  
  
  
  
*** In the LOUNGE ***  
  
Everyone looked around the room in which they had just entered. There was a large round couch around the room, a center that if you stepped down two stairs, you would be standing in the 'center rink' Duo's mouth dropped open,  
  
"It's like… they were expecting me!" He said looking around the room. Wufei shook his head and went and sat down. Angela walked over and sat to his right. Kaiya sat on the other side of Angela. Heero, still being dragged by Kaiya, sat down next to her. Duo sat about three seats down from Wufei. Sarah sat next to him, Joanna on her other side. Then going around after Joanna it was Quatre, Trowa, and Mitsu.   
  
"OK, I think I will start us off!" Duo said enthusiastically. He looked around the room for his first victim. He spotted her and called her out.  
  
"Angela, truth or dare?" Angela looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. She took a quick glance around the room then spoke,  
  
"Dare." The G-boys all groaned, knowing something bad was coming. Duo jumped up,  
  
"Yessss!! OK, I dare you to Kiss Wu-man!" He said smiling so much it had to hurt. Sarah and Joanna began to crack up. While the others were trying hard not to. Angela and Wufei had steam coming out of their ears. Kaiya unintentionally scooted closer to Heero, to avoid her rage. He however, didn't move so she was practically on top of him.  
  
"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. She leaned over and pecked Wufei on the cheek. "There." Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"But… I… you were…" he stuttered.  
  
"You said kiss, not where or how. My turn." She looked around the room, her eyes searching the faces. She locked her gaze on one person and spoke.  
  
"Maxwell, truth or dare?" he looked shakily at her.   
  
"Ummm…" His voice quavered. "I'll take … dare?" he said with a hint of fear. As soon as he said those words, his fears were confirmed, her eyes narrowed and she smiled evilly.  
  
"I dare you to cut off your braid!" She said. Wufei burst into laughter! ~oh yes, this will be good~ he thought. Duo started to cry,  
  
"My hair? My precious hair? NOOOOO." He screamed. Angela shook her head,  
"A dare is a dare, so do it!" He shook his head,  
  
"I don't have any scissors." Wufei produces his katana.   
  
"Here allow me." He said smirking, waving the weapon threateningly. Duo paled and jumped up onto the couch. He ducked behind Sarah and Joanna, using them as shields.   
  
"Hey!" Sarah called out, standing up and leaving Duo one less shield. Joanna did the same thing.   
  
"Even weak woman won't protect you now Maxwell, a dare is a dare." Duo starts to cry and whimpers,  
  
"Please, I'll do anything! I swear just please not the braid." Wufei looked over to Angela,  
  
"You made the dare woman, do you want to change it?" Angela sighed.   
  
"Fine, Duo I will change it." Duo smiled and began petting his hair talking to it as if it was a child. "Your new dare is that you can't talk the rest of the flight. Until we get to the academy. Only when someone calls on you in the game."  
  
Duo nodded in affirmative. After everyone was seated, again he looked around for whom he could ask.   
  
"Quatre, truth or dare?" Quatre replies without hesitating,  
  
"Truth." Duo sighs and thinks for a minute.  
  
"OK, do you have a crush on anyone? Some one here, or someone else we know?" He smiled mysteriously. Quatre turned a bright red.  
  
"I um, well, I don't know. I guess no, well yes, but no wait the answer is no." Quatre stuttered out. Duo shook his head,  
  
"Nope, you said a yes in there, so you are thinking about someone! Come on spill it!" Duo chanted. Quatre just turned redder.   
  
"I um, I kinda think that Miss Joanna is pretty." He mumbled. Duo smiled,  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? Your turn." Quatre looked around. An uncharacteristic smirk crossed his face.   
  
"Trowa, truth or dare?" Quatre asked. Trowa glanced over at Quatre and the look on his face. He hesitantly spoke,  
  
"Truth." Quatre smiled. He was expecting him to say dare, but truth would work,  
  
"Do you have a crush on Mitsu?" both teens blushed. He looked at Quatre,  
  
"Yes." Was all he said. Quatre sighed and nodded for him to go. Trowa looked around,   
  
"Heero, truth or dare?" Heero looked preoccupied. Kaiya was still sitting practically in his lap, from the Angela anger fest. He glanced up,  
  
"Truth." He knew that Trowa was up to no good. Trowa smirked, a small smirk but still visible,  
  
"OK, Why do you keep looking at Kaiya like that?" Heero paled, even if only slightly.   
  
"Because, I don't know anything about her." Was his curt reply.   
  
"What kind of answer was that? You don't know any of girls." Duo said. Wufei pulled out his katana slightly to show Duo the consequence. He immediately shut up.   
  
"My answer." Heero again said in his monotone. Trowa shrugged. Heero's eyes darted around the room,  
  
"Kaiya, truth or dare?" He asked. She looked like she was in thought. She finally made up her mind and spoke,  
  
"Truth."   
  
"Why couldn't I find any information on you?" he asked.   
  
"Why were you looking?" she replied.  
  
"I like to know who I am around, just answer the damn question." He said, his voice raising slightly.  
  
"Because, I don't have any." She said. Everyone looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have any?" Heero probed. Kaiya shook her head.  
  
"Nope, one question, sorry, Mitsu truth or dare?" she said glancing at the young girl. However, Heero pulled out a gun and stood up. He turned his weapon onto Kaiya.  
  
"I asked you a question, now answer it!" His finger tightening on the trigger. She did not flinch, or even blink. She stood up to meet him. She walked up to him so that her chest was right against he barrel of the gun.  
  
"Go ahead, Heero Yuy, shoot me. I dare you." She challenged leaning up so that her face was almost touching his. Everyone else was in shock. No one had ever dared to get this close to him when he had his gun. Not even Relena. His hand started to tremble slightly. "You can't do it can you?" she said coming even closer to his face. Her nose practically touching his. The tension was growing by the minute. Pretty soon it was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. Wufei, Angela, Trowa, and Duo had gotten up, to stop a fight if it started. Although the pilots knew that if a fight broke out, most likely Kaiya would be shot.   
  
As if the gods were sending a blessing, the captain came on over head.   
  
"::Church:: this is your Captain speaking. We will be landing in about 15 minutes. Please return to your seats, fasten all seat belts, and be sure that all luggage is stored over head. I hope you enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying Air Gordon. ::church::"   
  
"We need to go," Quatre said, not wanting to leave the two angry people in a stand off.   
  
"Leave." Kaiya said. Quatre looked hesitant, but a quick glance his way from her piercing eyes changed his mind. He left, followed by Trowa and Mitsu. Duo took Sarah and Joanna and led them out of the room. He knew they both had it under control.  
  
"Wufei, leave." Heero said threateningly.   
  
"Angela, you too." Kaiya said. They both looked at each other, then shrugged.   
  
"Don't expect me to clean up the blood." Wufei said leaving with Angela behind him. She turned around and glanced at Kaiya.   
  
"Good luck." She said before shutting the door behind her. Heero slowly lowered the gun.   
  
"Now, who are you?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Didn't blink or move. "I won't ask again." He said, bringing the gun back into place.  
  
"Kaiya Owens from L1." She said. He glared.  
  
"Who are you really?" he asked. She shrugged. In doing so her head tilted to the side, her nose brushing against his,  
  
"That's who I am." Ignoring the feeling she got when their skin touched. Heero was also ignoring the feeling, but not having as much luck. "Why do you really want…" her voice trailed off as Heero's hand reached up to cup her check. She involuntarily leaned her face into his hand. Her eyes closed and she allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Heero's gun went back to wherever he keeps it. He pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered huskily.   
  
"Do what?" she asked, reaching her hand to hold his face. He laughed lightly, it sounded like music to her ears.   
  
"Do this…" he said leaning down slightly. He captured her lips in a sweet caress. They were soon locked in a passionate kiss. They only stopped for air. As soon as they did they realized what they had done. Kaiya gasped and backed away from the confused boy.   
  
"I… we… um… I am going back now." She stuttered out, bolting for the door and leaving. Heero stood there for a moment longer. He sighed shaking his head. ~what the hell has gotten into me!~ he mentally scolded him self. He left the room and walked back to his seat. Everyone gave the pair strange looks when they walked out, but no one said anything. 10 minutes later the plane landed and a new voice came on the intercom.   
  
"Hello, my name is Noin. I work for Relena-sama. If you all would please gather your luggage and step off the plane, there is a car waiting to take you to the academy. Thank you." The 10 teens soon had all of their belongings with them and all filed out of the plane. They walked down the stairs and saw Noin standing at the platform waiting to greet them.  
  
She was wearing a blue officer uniform, her blue hair flying around her face as the wind took control of it. Her bangs looked like a shorter version of Trowa's. She had a warm smile on her face.   
  
"Good day, this way to the car." They all piled into a pink limo. An old man was in the driver's seat.   
  
"I have to admit, I've never seen a pink limo before." Sarah said from her seat next to Joanna and Mitsu.   
  
"I agree, not even I have a pink limo." Said Joanna. Noin looked over at Duo,  
  
"Duo, you are being unusually quiet." She commented. Duo looked like he was about to speak, then decided against it and just shrugged. Noin looked confused.  
  
"We played truth or dare, and in order for him to save his braid he has to remain quiet until we get to the academy." Angela explained. Noin nodded in understanding, then broke into a fit of giggles.   
  
"I bet he's dying to speak by now." Noin laughed. Duo whimpered and scooted down in his seat. He began pouting. Noin laughed again.   
  
"I just don't want to be around him when we do get there." Angela said. They all began laughing. Except Heero, Kaiya, and Duo.   
  
The limo soon pulled into a large driveway. The students all looked out the window at the academy.   
  
"Wow, that place is huge!" Sarah said her jaw wide open. Joanna and Mitsu nodded their heads in agreement. The driver pulled up to the round driveway and stopped. Each teen climbed out and grabbed their stuff. They all stopped and stared up at the hundreds of stairs they would have to climb to get the entrance.   
  
"Is there like an elevator or something?" Joanna asked. Noin laughed at the girls expression and nodded.   
  
"Yes, there is one over here at the side. Please follow me." The students all looked relieved. They caught up with Noin and followed her into the elevator. Once inside Noin closed the doors and pressed the button for lobby level. She pointed to a button that said B. "This is the button that goes to the basement level. Do not go down there. Its just machines and other dangerous equipment that help run this place. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded. The boys all exchanged a glance with each other then her. She nodded her head and smiled. This did not go unnoticed by Kaiya. ~hidden in plain sight. How imaginative~ she thought sarcastically. Once they reached the level they were headed for, Noin led them down a long hallway. She approached a door with the sign 'Relena Peacecraft' on it, and reached for the knob. She opened the door and motioned for the students to enter. She walked in after them and closed the door behind her.  
  
When they entered the room, they saw the princess sitting at a large, oak desk talking on the telephone. They looked around and saw several couches. Relena motioned them to take their seats on the large couches.   
  
"Yes… I understand… No I know that but… ::sigh:: fine, yes Tuesday will be fine… you too… good bye." Relena finished her conversation. She then wrote a few lines onto a notebook paper and put it in her pocket. "Hello, welcome to the Peacecraft Academy. I am Relena Peacecraft. You all have been invited here, as my idea to help solve the conflicts between the earth and the colonies." Kaiya rolled her eyes slightly. She had already received this speech from her grandfather, and the incident on the plane wasn't helping her mood any. "Do you find my ideals boring, Miss…" Relena started staring at Kaiya.  
  
"No, ma'am. I am just exhausted from the flight and wish to rest." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster without throwing up on her self. Heero glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. Relena just stared at Heero.  
  
"Of course. OK, now you will be bunking with your colony mate." Relena reached down and picked up a stack of papers. She looked at the one on top. "Who printed these? They aren't in order damn it." She muttered to her self. She sighed then grabbed the papers on top. "OK, first we have let's see, Trowa Barton and Mitsu Mizuno from L3. You two will have room 256. Your schedules and other information you need is in the folder."  
  
Trowa grabbed the folders and ushered Mitsu to the door. Relena glanced over at them,  
"Remember, class starts at promptly 8:00 AM. Don't be late." They nodded and headed off to their rooms to unpack and get some rest. Relena looked down at her next folders,  
  
"Duo Maxwell and Joanna Everett from L2." Relena looked at Kaiya and hoped that she would be the one leaving. However, she wasn't and her smile faded somewhat. She looked down at the next folder and called out the names.   
  
"Quatre Winner and Sarah Jones from L4." Quatre and Sarah walked over and got their folders. When Quatre walked outside, he saw Duo and Sarah outside waiting for him. Duo was leaning against the wall, his arms folded.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, buddy. Do me a big favor and switch bunkmates? I wanna be with Sarah, and I know that you got a crush on Joanna, so lets both be happy, k?" Duo asked smiling. Quatre sighed and nodded,  
  
"If its OK with the ladies, then I don't mind." Quatre said looking at Joanna, then Sarah. Joanna nodded and then latched onto Quatre's arm.  
  
"Of course Cat! I wanna bunk with you!" she squealed, gripping his arm even tighter. Duo laughed,  
  
"What ever happened to Milliardo?" he asked. Joanna looked at him then shrugged.  
  
"Milliardo who? I got Cat so, who am I to complain? Come on lets go get settled in!" she screamed and took of down the hall with Quatre in tow. Duo laughed at Quatre's confused look and turned to Sarah,  
  
"Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out to her. She nodded and intertwined her arm with his and they headed off after Joanna and Quatre.  
  
Relena looked down at her second to last folder. ~please let this be that mouthy bitch that Heero was looking at… please.~ she silently begged. "Wufei Chang and Angela Nariko." The other girl who was standing next to Wufei walked up, grabbed the folder and left. Wufei hurried to catch up. Noin had left somewhere during the process when she received a call from Milliardo.   
  
Relena stared at Kaiya with and evil glare. She looked down at her paper. "Heero Yuy and Kaiya Owens." She said with hate dripping from her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by either pilot. They exchanged a glance. Kaiya then walked up to her and reached for the folder. Relena however pulled it back out of her reach and smirked.   
  
"Heero, please go wait outside. I will give Kaiya the information in a moment. I need to speak with her privately." Heero looked at Relena as if she grew a second head. Relena continued, "Oh you know, girl talk. So please leave, now." She glared at Heero, daring him not to listen to her words. Heero glanced at Kaiya. She closed her eyes slightly and nodded her head, indicating for him to leave. He shrugged slightly and left closing the door behind him.  
  
Relena then turned to Kaiya. Daggers shooting out of her eyes. "Now, how do you know my He-chan?" she demanded. Kaiya nearly collapsed with laughter.  
  
"He-chan? You have got to be kidding me. He does not let you call him that does he?" she burst out. Relena looked like someone just punched her in the gut,  
  
"And who are you to say what I can and can not call him? How long have you known him! Do you know him from before?" she nearly shouted. Kaiya shook her head,  
  
"No, I just meet him at the airport." ~yet I already made out with him! What the hell was I thinking?~ Kaiya thought. Relena snapped her out of her thoughts by shoving the folder into her face. Kaiya reached up and grabbed the folder before it could cause any other threats. Relena glared at her and walked right up to her and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Just know that I will be watching you. I have eyes everywhere. Just remember that." With that, she walked out opening the door, Heero almost falling on his face in the process. "Bye He-chan." Relena screeched before heading down the hallway to her brother's office. Heero slightly shuddered at the nickname.  
  
Kaiya walked out of the room laughing her head off. "Come on He-chan we have to get to our room now." She said in her Relena impersonation. Heero glared his famous death glare. This just caused Kaiya to laugh even harder. She continued laughing as she walked down the hall, in the opposite direction as Relena. Heero shook his head and followed the laughter.   
  
When they got to their hallway, they found the other students rooms were right next to theirs. They all had 'Do not Disturb' signs hanging on the handle. Kaiya reached into the folder and got a piece of paper with a 7-digit number on it. She typed the numbers into the code pad and opened the door.   
  
When they walked in, they both slightly gasped at the size of the room. When you first walked in there was a short hallway with pictures and a table to place the mail. A basket hung by the door for keys. When you walked farther down the hallway, there were two other hallways. One led to four doors. The first two across from each other were a bathroom and storage closet. The next two across from each other were bedrooms. The bathroom was a full bath with blue swirl designs. The room on the bathroom side had a full sized bed, desk, bookshelf, closet, nightstand, and mirror dresser. The other room had the same furniture, just differently arranged. The first room was teal, blue, and white. The second was green, white, and light green.   
  
Kaiya claimed the first room. She threw her stuff into the room, then left to explore the other hallway. Heero did the same with the second room. He followed her down the hallway. On the right of the left hallway, there was a kitchen and next to that was an adjoining dinning room. On the left of the left hallway, was a study and living room.   
  
"Wow, spare no expense." Kaiya said. Heero silently agreed. She shook her head and turned around. Heero was blocking her path. "Please move, I would like to get to sleep now." He shook his head.   
  
"Not until you answer some questions." He persisted. She growled a low threatening growl,  
  
"Not this dance again? Look, I will answer any question I can tomorrow, OK? Now lets get to sleep." She lightly pushed him out of the way and walked to her room. She closed her door and changed into her pajamas. As soon as she pulled the covers back and lied her head on the pillow, she was out.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Why do I allow her to do this to me?" he asked out loud. He sighed, then walked down the hall to his room. He followed the same process as Kaiya, and soon, both were locking in a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
OK, how did you guys like this one? Don't worry action fans, there is action coming up in later chapters. I am just setting the character background and relationships with one another. Gee I wish I could have a room like theirs. ::sigh:: oh well. I can dream! Or just write it down in here. I hope you all enjoyed this fic so far! I enjoy the support and help! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!   



	3. 4 out of 5 ain't bad

Disclaimer: Ya know ya love em! Lol, anyway I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to their respective owner(s). I do own any character that doesn't normally appear in the serious.   
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! So from now on I'm going to list anyone who reviewed the last chapter and answer any questions they had, that I can answer! Thanks!  
  
Reviewers from Chapter 2: Sailor Aphrodite (you ask you receive! Starts off with Duo and Sarah!), Yoko, Nile, Zeo, Timider Owl, Iduna4ever, Lucutus13, Former Angel, Samantha, Demon Goddess, Tigger, Lia (Kaiya doesn't get hurt, but there's more Relena bashing!)  
I thank everyone again! And anyone I didn't thank who reviewed chapter 1. Keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
AN: Hi! I'm sorry that I took so long getting this chapter out. Well, we re-did my brother and my bedrooms. Ya know painting, rearranging the whole nine yards. And my mom has been on a clean frenzy until we get them done… so I haven't had time to work on it. Plus, I was kinda trying to figure out where to go. I know where I want to end, still working on the roads to get there. Well, I've talked enough! Please read and review!  
  
  
Chapter 3: 4 out of 5 ain't bad  
  
***Duo and Sarah's Room***  
  
Sarah rolled over and covered her face with her pillow. She inwardly and outwardly groaned. ~aghhh why does school have to start so early?~ She reached over and slapped her alarm off. Sarah slowly climbed out of bed and stretched while a huge yawn escaped her mouth. She quickly made her bed, grabbed her uniform, and walked into the bathroom.   
  
(AN: all the rooms are the same so the bedrooms are across from each other, bathrooms in same hall, ect, ect, ect.)   
  
After her shower, she toweled off and slid her underwear and the skirt on. It was a pleated, knee length skirt. The color was an ugly maroon. She buttoned the white blouse up over her bra, and slid into a jacket the same color as the skirt. She brushed her hair and let it hang down still dripping wet. She quickly rung her hair out and looked in the foggy mirror.   
  
"Ugh, not my idea of a great color." She said disgusted with the school attire. "365 days of this ugly piece of shit." She mumbled as she cleaned up her towels and left to tell Duo the shower was free.   
  
Sarah knocked on Duo's door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. So she leaned her ear to the door and listened. A loud growling sound could be heard. Sarah only assumed as his snoring. She began to laugh.  
  
"Who knew Duo snored?" she said as she reached her hand to open the door. As she cautiously peeked her head in the door, she almost fell the rest of the way in from laughing so hard. Duo was sprawled out over the bed, his feet on the headboard. The sheets were all twisted around him. He was so twisted that he looked like a human pretzel.   
  
"Duo? Duo? Come on time to get up!" Sarah said walking over to his bed. As she got closer, she saw that he was just wearing boxers. A small blush came across her cheeks. ~Oh my kami! He looks so cute! No scratch that, he looks damn fine!~ the blush grew until her face was almost all red. She shook her head to clear those thoughts.   
  
She reached over, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Come on, get up!" Duo groaned,  
  
"Please, just 5 more minutes Sister Mary." Sarah felt a sweatdrop coming on. She again shook him,  
  
"Duo! Get up!" she shouted. Duo's lips turned up in a smile and he grabbed Sarah by the waist,  
  
"Ohhh, fluffy teddy bear." He hugged her tightly, her chest pressing up against his.   
  
"Duo, aghhh let go you are gonna squeeze all the air outta me!" Sarah wheezed. Duo just smiled wider and rolled over so that she was on top of his chest, his arms encircling her, preventing her from getting up. Sarah smiled evilly, ~two can play this game~  
  
She leaned down and kissed him full on the lips. Duo shocked that she would do something like that opened his eyes in shock. Sarah smiled.  
  
" I knew you were awake the whole time." She said. Duo shook his head,  
  
"Nah, just when you shook me on the shoulders." He said  
  
"I did, twice." Sarah responded.  
  
"Well, then the second time." Duo smiled, "did ya mean it?" he asked.  
  
"Mean what?" Sarah asked, avoiding the question.  
  
"You know. That kiss. Since you knew that I was awake." He said smirking. Sarah gasped and hit him on the shoulder,  
  
"You jerk!" she said struggling to get up, his arms however were still holding her in place. He laughed,  
  
"You know I'm just kidding right, Sarah-chan?" he asked his voice sincere. Sarah stopped struggling,  
  
"Chan?" she asked eyebrow raised. He shrugged and nodded. She smiled, "OK Duo-kun, well, we should get going if we don't want to be late." Duo smiled,  
  
"But, I'm always late. They expect it." He whispered leaning closer to her. One of his arms left her waist and brought her head down to meet his. She gasped but complied, her head letting his hand push it down. When they were about to kiss, Duo smirked and rolled them over so he was on top. Sarah giggled. Duo silenced her sweet giggles with his lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They stayed like this, making out for about another 5 minutes. When they stopped for air, both faced were flushed. Sarah smiled and pushed Duo off her.   
  
"Hey showers free, I'll go make breakfast. You know, it's a good thing I didn't do my hair until after I woke you up! I'd have to do it again!" She smiled and climbed out of bed. She straightened her clothes. Duo got up and chuckled.  
  
"Do we gotta go to school today?" he said grabbing her waist. She laughed,  
  
"Yeah, Duo. Go get ready. Hey, if we get there early we can give Wufei a heart attack!" she said smiling and twisting out of his grasp. He chuckled,  
  
"It's a deal." He kissed her quickly and left with his uniform to take his shower. Sarah smiled and shook her head. She walked down the hall to the kitchen. Soon, there was a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage on the dinning room table. Duo walked in to her making French toast. His jaw dropped when he saw the amount of the food on the table.  
  
"Whoa!" he said. She laughed,  
  
"I like to cook. Go get the others, I am inviting them to breakfast too." Duo's smile faded.   
  
"You mean this isn't just for me?" She laughed.   
  
"No silly," she quickly pecked him on the lips and shoed him out the door. Duo groaned and headed for the door on the right.   
  
  
***Quatre and Joanna's Room***  
  
Quatre yawned and climbed out of bed. He quickly made his bed and straightened his room. He left his room to take a shower. After his shower, he changed into the uniform. Brown pants, white shirt with colonial style ruffle at the neck, and gray jacket over the shirt. He combed his hair and cleaned up his towels. He sighed and shook his head at the design of the outfit.  
  
"Who made these things?" he sighed again and walked out to tell his roomy that the bathroom was free. He walked across the hall to Joanna's room. He knocked lightly before calling out,  
  
"Miss Joanna? Are you awake? Miss Joanna, class starts soon." Quatre knocked again. There was still no answer. Being the polite person he is he knocked again, only this time a little louder. "Miss Joanna, I am going to enter, you better be decent." He slowly turned the knob to her door and pushed the door open. When he looked inside he immediately flushed and almost fell over.   
  
Joanna was lying in her bed, sound asleep. She was wearing a spaghetti stap tank top, and short shorts. Her covers and been kicked to the bottom of her bed during her sleep. Quatre again tried to get his blush under control. He walked up to her bed and gently tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Miss Joanna, school starts soon. Please wake up." She groaned and rolled over, which only succeeded in hiking her shorts up farther. Quatre was running out of ideas and fast. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a small dixie cup and filled it with water. "I hate to do this Miss Joanna, but you are asking for it." He placed his fingers in the cup; he then took his wet fingers and started flicking water on her face. She groaned and rolled over again. He sighed and turned the rest of the cup over onto her head.  
  
"Ahhhh, abandon ship abandon ship!" Joanna screamed jumping up in her bed. Quatre couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst. She turned to him, looking just plain pissed off.  
  
"Quatre, dear, why on earth did you do that?" Joanna said with a fake sweetness in her voice. Quatre looked at her hesitantly, ~perhaps I shouldn't have done that~ he thought. He began to lose his resolve,  
  
"I… well… you wouldn't get up, and we don't want to be late for school. So, I woke you up." He finished looking down at his hands. Joanna smiled and reached down to take his hands in hers. He gasped and looked up at her smiling face.  
  
"It's OK, Cat-chan. I was just playing with you. Come on, I'll go get dressed and we can talk later. We don't want to be late, now do we?" she asked smiling. Quatre smiled and shook his head. She kissed him on his check before leaving to shower and dress. Quatre lit up like a Christmas tree. He shook his head and made her bed. After that, he left to go make breakfast.  
  
Just as he got to the intersecting hallway, and started to make his way towards the kitchen, a sharp knock could be heard. Quatre shook his head, ~now who could that be?~ he wondered walking to the door and turning the lock. As he opened the door, a bubbly boy barged in the room.  
  
"Duo? You're up?" Quatre stammered. Duo nodded smiling like a little child,  
  
"Yup, gonna give Wu-man a heart attack." Duo laughed. Quatre sighed,  
  
"What are you doing here then?" Quatre asked. Duo laughed again,  
  
"Oh yeah, well Sarah-chan made lots of food. And wanted me to go out and get everyone. She wants to invite everyone to breakfast. And I want to hurry so I can go eat all that delicious food she is cooking." Duo said smiling. Quatre raised his eyebrow at the nickname Duo had for Sarah, but shrugged it off.   
  
"Sure, let me get Joanna and I'll be right over." Quatre said turning to go get the before mentioned girl. Duo nodded,  
  
"Yeah, our room is the one on your left, I gotta go get everyone else, see ya there! Ja ne!" Duo said before exiting the room. Quatre sighed and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" Joanna called from inside the room.  
  
"Duo and Sarah invited us to their room for breakfast. Are you finished yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, give me five minutes to fix my hair and I'll be right out." She called back from the bathroom.   
  
"OK, I'll be in the living room." He said then turned to go to the living room to wait. Five minutes later, Joanna emerged from the foggy bathroom in the school uniform. Her hair was in a bun. She had braids pulled into the bun along with her non-braided hair. She walked to the living room to find Quatre reading a book.  
  
"Cat-chan, I'm ready now." Quatre looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. He nodded then followed her out to Duo and Sarah's room. Duo headed to the door between Quatre's and his.  
  
  
***Trowa and Mitsu's Room***  
  
Trowa stirred in his sleep. He lazily opened one eye and looked at the clock on his nightstand. If he didn't start getting ready soon, he would be late for school. He sighed and sat up in bed. He stretched and moved his feet to get out of bed. Placing his feet on the floor, he stretched again. He got up and quickly made his bed. After grabbing the school uniform, he left to go take a shower.  
  
As soon as he opened his bedroom door, Mitsu opened hers as well. She was still wearing her pajamas, her uniform in her hand. They both looked up startled.  
  
"Oh, that was odd." Mitsu said smiling. Trowa nodded. He gestured to the bathroom,  
  
"You go first." He said quietly. Mitsu shook her head,  
  
"No, I couldn't you were first. Besides, I have a book I want to catch up on real quick. I don't mind. Go ahead." She turned to go back in her room. Trowa nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of running water could be heard as Mitsu re-closed her door and picked up the book she was reading. About ten minutes later Mitsu heard a knocking on her door. She set her book down and got up to answer the door. She reached her door and opened it to reveal a still wet Trowa.  
  
"Oh my." Mitsu said blushing at the boy in front of her. Trowa wore only the white bath towel. The water still dripping from his perfectly built chest. His hair was hanging down in his face. Mitsu again tried to hold the blush down,  
  
"Why aren't you dressed? I thought you took the uniform in with you?" Mitsu managed to stutter out. Trowa smile slightly.   
  
"I did, but it's to small. I grabbed the wrong one this morning." Trowa explained.  
  
"Well, why didn't you go change first?" Mitsu said looking down.  
  
"Because I wanted to let you know the shower was free. We don't want to be late." Trowa said smiling. He took his one hand and used it to prop himself on the door- frame. Mitsu blushed even harder, because this act was causing his muscles to flex. Trowa chuckled a little and stood up straight.   
  
"Well, I should go get a shower now." Mitsu said turning around. She walked over to her bed to grab the uniform that she laid out while waiting for the shower. She turned expecting Trowa to already be in his room changing. However when she turned she bumped into Trowa's bare chest. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. They shown with a feeling that she couldn't quite place. Could it be love?   
  
"Yes, you should get a shower and go get ready." Trowa said emphasizing should. Mitsu blushed again, and looked down. Trowa again chuckled lightly. He reached his hand down and brought it to her chin. He took his hand and raised her chin so that she was looking at him.   
  
"Trowa… I…" Mitsu started. However, Trowa cut her off when he sealed her lips with his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her into the kiss. She fervently returned the heated kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They pressed their body's closer together. Suddenly Mitsu realized what Trowa was/wasn't wearing. She pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked caressing her check with the palm of his hand. Mitsu blushed,  
  
"Well, shouldn't you get dressed?" she said blushing. Trowa laughed and undid the towel. Mitsu blushed even harder and turned around.   
  
"Hey look at me?" Trowa asked. Mitsu shyly turned around. There Trowa was standing in front of her. The only thing on his body was a pair of swim trunks. Mitsu blushed, laughed and then slapped Trowa on the shoulder playfully.  
  
"I thought that you…well, you know?" Mitsu said. Trowa laughed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see you blush." Trowa said. Mitsu smiled and returned the hug,  
  
"Something tells me you don't normally act this way." Mitsu said. Trowa shook his head,  
  
"Your right, I don't. I think this is the most I have spoken in one conversation, ever." He cocked his head to the side in thought. Mitsu laughed, and pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Well, I have to go get my shower now. I'll see you for breakfast OK? And go get dressed!" Mitsu said before pecking him on the check. She picked up her uniform that she had dropped onto the floor and walked out of her room. She walked into the bathroom and got ready for school.  
  
Trowa walked into his room and changed into the school uniform. After running a comb through his now dry hair, he glanced in the mirror. ~what ugly attire~ he thought. He shook his head then left to go make breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. ~what to make… hmmm pancakes will do~ he thought. He searched the cabinets for the supplies he needed. After pulling all the pots, pans and utensils needed onto the counter he went over to the pantry. Just as he was pulling the pancake mix down from the shelf, he heard a knock at the front door.  
  
"Now who could that be?" he asked aloud. He walked to the front door and opened it slowly. There stood Duo, smiling like a child whom just walked into a candy store. Trowa sighed,  
  
"What do you want Duo?" he asked, his mood was spoiled at the sight of the braided boy. Duo beamed again,  
  
"Well, Sarah-chan made breakfast, like enough for a king. And she wanted to invite everyone over, and I…" Duo was cut off,  
  
"Can't eat any until we are all there correct?" Trowa finished. Duo smiled,  
  
"Yup, that's about it. So you and Mitsu can come over as soon as possible because I'm starved. I'll see you two there, bye!" Duo called before bounding off to the room next to theirs. Trowa shook his head. He re-entered their room and walked to the kitchen. Putting all of the mess, he just pulled out away. After that, he walked to the bathroom to see if Mitsu was done yet.  
  
"Hi, Trowa-kun. Is breakfast ready yet?" Mitsu asked walking out of the bathroom just as he was about to knock.  
  
"No, Sarah and Duo invited us to their room for breakfast. I was just seeing if you were ready." Trowa said. Mitsu nodded. They walked arm in arm to the room where the food was.   
  
  
***Wufei and Angela's Room***  
  
  
Wufei was practicing his meditations. He woke up early like usual and got in the position. After training for 30 minutes he sat in and Indian style position and closed his eyes in concentration. A vision soon filled his mind. He hadn't had one of those in months. He concentrated harder, to try to make the vision clear up, he wanted to see it, feel it, and know it. He began to lift in the air. Although it was only inches, it was a huge feat to have mastered.  
  
"Please spirits of the world, tell me the meaning of this vision. Share your wisdom with my soul." Wufei chanted in Chinese. BEEP BEEP BEEP, the call of his alarm. Wufei's concentration broke. He fell to the ground.   
  
"Damn it! Why didn't I turn that blasted thing off!" Wufei cursed. He walked over to his nightstand and slapped the alarm off. After looking at the clock, he decided to get a shower and get ready for school. He picked up his uniform that was hanging in the closet and opened his door. He looked up and down the hall. Angela's door was still shut, he didn't hear any sounds coming from within.  
  
"Probably still sleeping, the weak Onna." Wufei muttered. He entered the bathroom and showered. After his shower, he dressed and brushed his hair. He pulled the wet tresses back into the tight ponytail that he is known for. He threw his towels into the hamper and left the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and got the kettle out. He filled it with hot water and put it on the stove to boil. He walked to his room to get the tea bags that he brought with him.   
  
After retrieving the bags of flavored tea, he closed his door and turned to go back to the kitchen. He glanced at Angela's door before shaking his head and walking over to it. He thought about knocking, but decided to go in unannounced and scare her.   
  
When he opened the door, he almost collapsed from shock. There was Angela sitting in the middle of her room. Incense was burning all around her. The same kind that he had back home. She was floating about a foot in the air. ~that Onna is floating higher than I did~ his mind exclaimed. He decided to listen to her meditations to see if he could see what she was meditating about.  
  
"Spirits of the dead, guide me to my path. Let me see the reason of my vision. I beg those spirits that guard the world, lend me your powers so that I may learn what lesson needs to be learned." She spoke fluently in Chinese. Wufei's jaw dropped even lower. Wufei collected himself then smirked. ~if my meditation was interrupted so shall hers~ he thought evilly.  
  
"Onna! Back to earth! Its time to get ready!" He shouted. Angela opened her eyes still in the air. She looked at him with a disapproving glare.   
  
"Wufei, as a mediator you know how one doesn't liked to be interrupted." She shook her head and closed her eyes in concentration. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and stood up. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "That wasn't very nice." She smiled before picking up her uniform and walking out the door to the bathroom. Wufei still stood there with a shocked look on his face.   
  
After her shower, Angela walked out of the bathroom to find Wufei leaning against the wall, arms crossed.   
  
"We need to talk Onna." Wufei said. Angela shook her head,  
  
"Nope, not until I get the respect I deserve." She said walking to her room to retrieve some tea bags. After getting them, she walked towards the kitchen. Wufei followed, his tea bags still in hand. Once in the kitchen, Angela reached up and got two mugs from a cabinet. She walked over to him and grabbed one of the tea bags from his hand. She placed it in one of the cups. She placed one of hers in the other. She then walked over to get the water kettle that was now squealing. However, Wufei beat her to it. He handed her the kettle.   
  
"Thanks." She said. She then poured the hot water into the cups. She handed him his cup and took hers. She grabbed the string attached to the bag and pulled it up, then let it fall. She repeated this, straining the tea out of the packet. She sat down at the kitchen table and absentmindedly stirred the tea.   
  
"Angela, we need to talk." Wufei said sitting down next to her. She looked at him in surprise. She never expected him to cave that easy. It must be something really important.   
  
"OK? What do you want to talk about?" she asked, sipping her tea. He looked down at his tea before responding,  
  
"What vision did you have?" he asked. She paled. Then concentrated on her tea a little too hard.   
  
"I… well, I'm not sure. That's why I was meditating that heavily." She managed. He nodded,  
  
"Same with me. But tell me, do you remember anything about it? Even if it was fuzzy?" he asked. She nodded, then blushed.   
  
"Yeah… I remember a little, but it's not fully developed and really embarrassing." She said still staring at her cup of tea. Wufei reached out and took her hands in his.  
  
"It's really important that you tell me. I had a vision last night too. I need to know if they are related. Please." He whispered the last part. Angela heard such desperation in his voice that she couldn't resist. She hesitated a little before squeezing Wufei's hands in a comforting way,  
  
"OK, well I don't remember all of it. And what I do remember is, well weird. So here goes," she took a deep breath then continued, "I am standing in a field somewhere. I'm not sure where, but in the vision I know where it is because I'm not scared. Then suddenly a large machine comes into my view. I think it's a gundam. But I've never seen one so I don't know for sure. Anyway, I turn around and there is another gundam behind me. I whisper something to it, maybe its name. Then I turn back to the other gundam." Angela stops and blushes.  
  
"Go on," Wufei encourages her. ~I need to hear the rest of it~ he thinks. Angela nods before continuing,  
  
"Well, anyway I turn back to the first gundam and the chest opens. Like a door. I see someone lowering themselves on a cable to the ground. I run up to the person and hug them tightly. I then, well, we kiss. Not just a peck I mean a 'there is no tomorrow, never gonna see that person for the rest of your life kinda kiss' when I back away a little, that person is… well, you. We talk, but I can't hear what we say. That's all I remember. Now what was yours like?" Angela asked turning the attention away from her self.   
  
"The exact same. Except from my perspective." Wufei said.  
  
"This is really weird, what do you think we should do?" Angela asked. Wufei was about to reply when there was a pounding on the door. "Who is that?" Angela asked. Wufei shrugged. They both got up to see who was at the door. When they opened the door they see Duo standing there smiling.   
  
"Hi guys! 'Sup?" he asked. They both groaned.  
  
"Maxwell, what do you want?" Wufei asked. Duo smiled again.   
  
"Well, Sarah-chan made lots of breakfast food and she invited everyone to come over. But I can't have any of the food until everyone is there. So can you guys come over?" Duo finished. They looked at each other, about to refuse.  
  
"I don't know…" Angela started. She was really getting into the vision and what it meant.   
  
"Please? Quatre, Joanna, Trowa, and Mitsu are already there." Duo whined. They smiled at each other and nodded. Duo beamed. As they left and closed the door, Angela had one more thing to say,  
  
"Good luck getting Kaiya and Heero to come." She smiled then walked to Duo and Sarah's room with Wufei not to far behind. Duo paled as he remembered the last two he had to get.   
  
  
***Heero and Kaiya's Room***  
  
Kaiya awoke extremely early for the next day. She groaned and forced herself to get up. After making her bed, she walked over to her suitcase. She began unpacking her things. After all her clothes were put away, she took her toiletries and left her room. She walked into the bathroom and placed them in their appropriate place. Since she was there, she got a shower.   
  
Heero awoke to the sound of someone in the shower. He groaned then got up. He quickly made his bed then checked his mail. There was no new mail. Half of him was ecstatic the other half was angry. The happy side was glad that his homemade firewall around his e-mail account was keeping Relena from e-mailing him. She always managed to figure out his e-mail address and e-mailed him the stupidest things.  
  
The angry side wanted Dr. J to send a mission, so that he could get out of going to class. He shook his head then grabbed his uniform, and walked out of his room to go shower and get ready. As soon as he walked out, the bathroom door opened and Kaiya stepped out, clad in only a towel. Her hair dripping wet.   
  
"Hello, good morning. Showers free." She said walking into her room and closing the door. Heero just stood there. Any other man would have been drooling and stuttering like an idiot. He just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he was in there, his senses were assaulted with her scent. The whole bathroom smelled of her strawberry shampoo. He laid his clothes on the toilet and stepped into the shower. The stall was still dripping wet. He reached down and picked up her shampoo. He opened the cap and inhaled the sweet fragrance. He shook his head. ~OK, now I'm turning into one of those bumbling idiots~   
  
Kaiya walked into her room and toweled off. She put her underwear on and looked in her closet. Trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a pair of slightly baggy cargo pants. The pants were a light blue. She wore a teal tank top that cut off a little above the waist, showing some of her belly. She pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail.   
  
She sat down at her laptop and logged onto the Internet. She checked her mail. She wasn't surprised when she saw that she had one from her grandfather. She opened the mail and read it carefully.  
  
  
My Angel,  
  
Things are progressing faster than I expected. Washi will be sent down in two days tops. I will e-mail you with the location. Lily may or may not come down with her. OZ is growing suspicious. It seems that they are smarter than we thought. Be careful. Have you found the location of the gundams yet? If you have I want you to go check out their progression tonight. Again, do not blow your cover. Not until I have further information. Good luck,  
  
Dr. J.   
  
  
Kaiya looked at the letter strangely. She then shook her head and wrote back.  
  
  
  
Grandfather,  
  
Yes, I know where the gundams are. Why do you want me to check up on them? Can't you just ask Heero about them? I don't know if I can keep my identity a secret if I go down to investigate the gundams tonight. I know for a fact that there is always someone down there. Write back with your response before I accept or decline the mission.  
  
06  
  
  
She sent the e-mail, then signed off the Internet. She shut down her computer and left the room. Heero was ready for her when she left the room. He looked at her attire but didn't say anything. He stood, arms crossed blocking her path from exiting her room.  
  
"Heero move." Kaiya said calmly. Heero still stood there,  
  
"No, today we dance." Kaiya was at first confused to his words. But then she remembered their conversation from last night. She had told him that she didn't want to do that same dance tonight. Kaiya smiled,  
  
"Well, I'm not a very good dancer, so maybe another time." She again tried to pass him. He moved his hands so that they were holding onto her shoulders.   
  
"No, you answer my questions now." He said sternly. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Fine, but can we do this in the living room where we can sit down?" she asked. He looked at her warily before nodding. She was about to walk around him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room. "What don't trust me?" she asked venom coming out of her mouth as she spoke those words. Heero shook his head and continued to pull her down the hallway. Once they reached the room, he threw her onto the couch.  
  
"Now talk." He demanded. She shook her head.   
  
"No, I don't want to." She said defiantly sticking her tongue out at him. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her,  
  
"Talk." He said again, this time anger was evident in his voice.   
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked. He seemed to think that she was giving in, and he put his gun back.   
  
"Everything." She looked at him like he had six heads.   
  
"Sure, like that helps." She said sarcastically.  
  
"OK, first where did you come from?" he asked. Kaiya rolled her eyes.  
  
"L1. Gee you only get 20 questions and you just wasted one." Kaiya said smirking. Heero started to boil.   
  
"Who do you work for?" he asked, covering his anger. Kaiya paled.  
  
"I don't work for anyone." She said, "18 more." ~gee I always thought that 20 questions was too much~ Kaiya thought grimly. Heero continued,  
  
"Are you lying to me?"   
  
"No, 17." Kaiya said. Heero thought for a second before asking the next question,  
  
"Who is your grandfather?" Heero asked smugly. ~shit, oh shit oh shit~ Kaiya thought over and over. Kaiya was saved having to answer the question by a knocking on the door.   
  
"Oh, look it's the door. I should go answer that." Kaiya got up and practically ran to the door. Heero blocked her path.  
  
"Answer the question." He demanded. The pounding continued.  
  
"Can't leave that poor soul out there. Sorry." She managed to push her way around him and ran to the door. She opened it in a huff. She could have hugged Duo when she saw him.  
  
"Hi, Duo. What can I do for you?" Kaiya asked cheerfully. ~yes! He just saved my ass~ Kaiya thought. Duo looked at her weird. Just as he was about to talk, Heero came up behind her.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" he demanded gruffly. Duo shook his head and remembering why he was there.  
  
"Well, Sarah-chan made lots of breakfast, but I can't eat any until everyone is there. She wants to invite everyone. So would you guys please come over?" Duo asked. Kaiya smiled, ready to hug Duo.  
  
"Of course, I would! I'm starved. I didn't feel like making breakfast my self, so this is perfect. Thanks Duo-san. Coming Heero?" Kaiya asked smiling following the ecstatic Duo out the door. He just growled.  
  
"Ah, come on Heero old buddy old pal." Duo pleaded. Kaiya snorted.  
  
"He doesn't have to come, but I thought that we could you know, talk and get to know each other better." Kaiya said with a smile, walking next door to Sarah and Duo's room. Heero grunted and followed her. Duo started jumping up and down.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Food!" he screamed and raced ahead of Kaiya and Heero into his room.   
  
  
***Duo and Sarah's Room***  
  
Once everyone was there, short 'hello's', 'good mornings' and 'how are you's' filled the room. Everyone soon took his or her seat around the table. The four guys on the one side, directly across them were their bunkmates. Sarah and Duo each sat at the head of the table, one on each side. After the meal was devoured, Sarah looked questionably at Kaiya.  
  
"Hey, Kaiya, how come you aren't wearing the school uniform?" Sarah asked. Everyone turned to the girl at which the question was directed. It seems that just then everyone noticed what she was wearing. She looked around with a shocked look on your face.  
  
"You mean you guys don't know?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. She continued, "I expected more from you guys. Especially Heero." She said glaring at him.   
  
"What are you talking about Onna?" Wufei questioned. Kaiya burst into laughter.   
  
"You guys really don't know do you?" Impatient glares answered her question. She quieted her laughter and explained, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't go to school on Saturdays." She said smiling. Everyone gasped or put their hands over their mouths.   
  
"You're kidding?" Joanna asked. Kaiya shook her head. Everyone burst into laughter, well everyone except Heero and Wufei. After the giggles died down Joanna spoke up, "Hey guys. I have an idea." She exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Quatre asked. Joanna beamed.  
  
"Lets all go do something fun together!"  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked getting interested.   
  
"Ice skating!" She proclaimed. Some teens nodded excitedly, others didn't look so excited. "Look, I can call the rink now, and have the whole rink rented just for us! So you don't have to worry about being embarrassed, or large crowds." Joanna continued.  
  
"You can do that?" Mitsu questioned. Joanna nodded,  
  
"It pays being the daughter of a politician, she giggled. "So? What do you say?" she asked.  
  
"I'm in." Sarah said happily, "and Duo is too, don't worry about asking him." She said. Duo whined. The guys all laughed.   
  
"I'm in." Quatre said smiling at Joanna. Joanna beamed back,  
  
"Well you know I'm in." She said.   
  
"We're in." Trowa and Mitsu said together. Wufei and Angela shrugged.  
  
"We're in." They said. Kaiya began to think it over, ~hmmm either stay here and get drilled by Heero or go have fun. Yeah right tough choice~ she thought sarcastically.   
  
"I'm going." Kaiya said finally. Everyone looked expectantly at Heero.  
  
"Hn." He said indicating yes. Everyone cheered and Joanna left to go make the telephone call. When it was arranged they all left to go change ice rink. Before they left Joanna called out to them,  
  
"Don't worry about money, its been arranged." 20 minutes later they met back in the lobby. Heero was wearing baggy army type pants, and his usual green tank top. Kaiya was wearing the same pants from earlier. Only this time, she had on a teal, long sleeved shirt. The Japanese symbol for forgiveness was in the center. A ring of fire surrounded the symbol. Her hair was still in the ponytail.  
  
Duo had on the same type of pants that Heero did, except where Heero's was green, Duo's was black. He also wore a black turtleneck. Sarah had on Red cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Her shirt said "angel" on it, with clouds behind the name. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail so that it was away from her face.  
  
Trowa had the same pants as Heero and Duo, only his were blue. He also wore the black turtleneck that he always wore. Mitsu had the same cargo pants as the other girls; hers was a baby blue. Her long sleeved shirt was a darker blue, with a baby blue rose on the front. Her hair was also in a ponytail.  
  
Quatre was wearing the same army type pants as the guys. His was a yellow. His long sleeved shirt was orange. Joanna was wearing the cargo pants that the other girls wore. Hers was a sunshine yellow. Her tight, gold, long sleeved shirt had the words "Princess" on the front. Her long hair was in the bun that she had done earlier.   
  
Wufei wore red army pants. His red shirt had a dragon on the front, and Chinese symbols going down the sleeves of the shirt. Angela wore dark blue cargo pants. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt. Like Wufei, hers had a dragon and Chinese symbols on it. Her hair was triple braided.   
  
As they were about to leave, a screech filled the silent lobby. Everyone moved to cover their ears. Relena ran in wearing tight pink spandex. She also wore a spandex pink shirt. The shirt said "Heero and Relena Forever" on it, in purple writing. Everyone shuddered at her entrance.  
  
"He-chan, you weren't gonna leave without me, were you?" she asked trying to sound cute, and only succeeded with annoying.   
  
"Who said you were invited?" Joanna said, going into stuck up bitch mode.   
  
"I did." Relena said, equally as bitchy. Joanna snorted.  
  
"What makes you think that what you say goes?" Joanna spat.  
  
"Because if you don't take me, I will expel everyone here!" Relena threatened in a sickeningly sweet voice. Joanna sighed, giving in.   
  
"Fine, but if you annoy me when we get there, I will throw you out of the rink. Kapiesh?" Joanna said. Relena nodded several times before latching onto Heero's arm and leading him to the limo that awaited them. Everyone sighed,  
  
"It's going to be a long day." Sarah muttered. The rest of the group reluctantly followed the squealing pig…err princess out to the car.   
  
  
Hehe, ended with Relena bashing! Umm kind of a warning, next chapter will have LOTS of Relena bashing. I think you guys can guess what I mean. I got this idea when I went skating with my cousins Sunday. It would be fun to write. And it would kind of lighten up the fic a few shades. Not as ummm dramatisitic? _ um well anyway please read and review!  



	4. New Allies and Old Enemies

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I do own any characters that don't appear in the normal series.   
  
AN: Hey sorry that I took so long getting this chapter out! I'm sorting of doing a round robin type thing with my fics, and its now this fics turn to be updated! I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Read and Review!  
  
"___" = Speaking  
~___~ = Thought  
  
Thanks to everyone who read chapter 3:  
Karia Khushrenada, Demon Goddess, Anime Princess, Princess of Darkness, Lia, Dark Star Fairy320, Kadama Winner, Sailor Aphrodite, Heero's Girl, Lucutus13, Jamie, Angelic Pyro!!! THANKS THANKS THANKS  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: New Allies and Old Enemies   
  
  
The eleven students pilled into the limo that Joanna had called to meet them. The sun glistened off the sparkling metallic blue paint. The limo could have held twenty if they had wanted. The leather was so soft that they sank deep into the seat, the leather fitting around their body.   
  
"I could so fall asleep right now." Sarah said reclining her head back and closing her eyes.   
  
"Thanks." Joanna laughed, also laying back into the seat. Duo and Quatre climbed in and sat next to their respective roommates. They sat on one side of the limo, their back facing the front of the vehicle. Trowa and Mitsu climbed in next and sat next to each other, next to Quatre. Angela and Wufei were next; they sat across from everyone, facing front. Kaiya climbed in and sat next to Angela. Relena was about to climb in and sit next to Kaiya when Heero roughly grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for any damn fights." He said icily. He pushed her to the ground and entered the limo. Relena gasped in shock and fell back a step.  
  
"He-chan! You surely don't mean to imply that I would do anything do you?" she said, the sick sweetness dripping from her every word. The car had grown silent since Heero first pulled Relena back. The other teens dared not even breathe loudly. Duo then started to giggle, the giggle turned into a snicker, soon it was full fledge laughter.  
  
Sarah and the rest of Duo's side soon followed, even Trowa as laughing a bit. Angela and Kaiya were holding their stomachs and had tears leaking out of their eyes; they were laughing so hard. Wufei just smirked a little. His eyes betraying his mirth. Heero ignored the noise and grumpily sat in the seat.   
  
Relena was pissed to say the least. They could almost see steam coming out of her ears and she snorted fire. She huffed and climbed in next to Heero. Joanna managed to stop laughing enough to tell the driver their destination.   
  
After twenty minutes, the car was silent except for the quiet conversations carried on between a few teens. Relena kept trying to engage Heero in a conversation, but he just ignored her. He tried staring out the window, the back of his head facing Relena, however this only caused the front to be looking at Kaiya. He quickly faced forward and stared at the "wall" behind Trowa's head.   
  
Finally, the car pulled to a stop. The window between driver and passengers rolled down.  
  
"We're here." The driver said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Stames. I'll call when we need to be picked up. Enjoy your day." Joanna said. Stames tipped his hat and unlocked the doors. Relena climbed out of the limo. Joanna and Quatre followed then the rest of the people pilled out. They all stood for a minute stretching their legs and cracking their backs.  
  
"Well, let's go have fun already!" Duo said jumping up and down.   
  
"Could you calm yourself for two seconds Maxwell?" Wufei groaned. Duo pouted but complied. Joanna chuckled and motioned the group to follow her. They walked into the main lobby and gasped. It was gorgeous; the main colors were gold and silver. There were gold drapery's hanging down the large windows. And the carpet seemed to be woven of real gold and silver thread. There were several paintings hanging on the beautifully wallpapered walls. Many pricing in the millions.  
  
"Wow, I could definitely not afford this on my own." Sarah said looking around in awe. Joanna laughed and moved to the main desk. After talking to the man there for a few minutes, she came back with a piece of paper and pencil.  
  
"I need your shoe sizes guys." She said preparing to write down the sizes. After everyone had given their size and Joanna returned the paper to the clerk, she told them to hang their coats on the coat rack. The clerk and a few other employees walked over to the group. After handing out their skates, he pointed to an enclosed arena and Joanna nodded,  
  
"That's ours guys, let's go skate!"  
  
"Thank you for this Joanna, it's too much." Mitsu said. Everyone nodded in agreement,  
  
"Hey think nothing of it, us people from the colonies have to stick together after all!" Joanna laughed. Relena huffed, feeling left out. The group then moved to the rink, it was a fairly large sized rink, a slight oval/egg shape and the ice was fresh, no skate marks. They all sat on the benches on the outside of the rink, and removed their various shoes. They fastened the skates to their feet. Joanna, excited to skate finished first and ran as fast as she could on skates to the rink.  
  
She stepped out onto the ice and started moving her body. She alternated one foot, then the other, gaining speed. Once she felt that she was going fast enough she jumped up in the air, pulling a double axle and then landing, her arms sprawled out as an Olympic skater would. She then spun after the land, and completed several lazy figure eight's. She completed several more jumps and flips before skating over to the entrance to the rink and looking at the blubbering group.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Duo said jumping up and down, however, he was wearing skates so he landed wrong and fell to the ground, dragging half of the group with him. All the teens he pulled down with him smacked him upside the head, hard.  
  
"Baka," Wufei mumbled, pulling his legs out from under Duo's body. He walked over to the rink and skated to the middle. He began skating around the rink in no particular pattern. Angela and Kaiya, two who did not fall, laughed and went into the rink. After talking for a few seconds, they nodded.  
  
Angela and Kaiya began to "race" each other to the other side of the rink, once they neared the center; they suddenly locked their heels together and spun in a tight knit circle around each other. As they began to slow, they moved their legs, picking up speed and completed a double axle simultaneously. Then, they spun around each other again, and went down on one knee, their arms outstretched, they were laughing so hard that they had to help each other stand up.  
  
"That was…on my… I've never seen anything like that before!" Mitsu said covering her mouth. She stepped over the bodies and into the rink. She skated over to the pair, "That was wonderful ladies." Angela and Kaiya looked up at whom had spoken to them,  
  
"Thanks, Mitsu." Angela responded.  
  
"Yea thanks." Kaiya echoed. Trowa and Quatre, after having removed Duo from on top of them, skated over to the teens. When Trowa arrived he wrapped his arms around Mitsu, and Quatre and Joanna skated up to the group together.   
  
Everyone gradually began to skate around the rink; Trowa and Mitsu were holding hands, as were Quatre and Joanna. Sarah, who had helped Duo up, was now assisting him staying on his feet on the ice.   
  
"Come on Duo-chan, it's not that hard." Sarah said laughing as Duo fell again for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Duo pouted,  
  
"Yes, it is Sarah-chan, I don't know how to skate." Sarah sighed and steadied Duo again,  
  
"Have you ever been roller blading?" she asked. He nodded excitedly,  
  
"Yup! Best one in my old school!" he proclaimed proudly, Sarah sweatdropped and let go of Duo, who immediately fell to the ground in a heap. "Hey! What was that for?" He complained. She smiled and poked him in the chest,  
  
"Hey, buddy, roller blading is the same as ice skating only it's on ice!" Duo looked at her like he just let the cat out of its proverbial bag. Sarah caught his look and crossed her arms over her chest, "You mean to tell me, that you KNOW how to ice skate but you were purposely doing poorly so that I would have to help you?"   
  
"Ummm yes?" Duo squeaked out. She sighed and then leaned down real close to Duo's face.  
  
"Well in that case…" just as she was about to kiss him she smirked, "catch me if you can!" As Duo comprehended what just happened, Sarah skated off like a bat out of hell, flying past the other skating teens.   
  
"I'll get you for that!!!" Duo screamed, jumping up to follow her. While all that, commotion was going on, Heero had just entered the rink and was trying to figure out a way to get Kaiya to tell him what she was hiding. Or how he could find out on his own. A million thoughts were running through his head, not all of them his doing. His mind seemed to take off on its own course, as he skated over to Kaiya who was talking with Angela and Wufei. As he approached the group, he could make out some of what they were saying.  
  
"Yea, I know! He is such a pain." He heard Kaiya mumble.  
  
"Yea, but all guys are. It's just their nature, they don't know how NOT to be a pain." Angela said.  
  
"Weak onnas…" Wufei muttered, he didn't get much farther then that before two fists came down to smack him on the head.   
  
"You know you DON'T have to stand here if we bore you so." Angela whispered angrily, she gave Kaiya a look that said 'men!' and then shoved Wufei back a few feet. "In fact, I don't remember us asking you to come over and butt into our conversation so if you don't mind!"  
  
"I can do whatever I please onna!" Wufei screamed back. Angela balled up her fists and started chanting some ancient Chinese mantra. She looked over to Kaiya, who laughed and nodded,  
  
"Go ahead. I don't mind." This was all she needed; Angela smirked and then started to pummel Wufei.   
  
"What the hell onna? Get off me!" He shouted. He then skated away from her and tried to stay that way. However, Angela wasn't finished,  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You are NOT getting away that easily!" she chased after him, ready to beat the shit out of him. Kaiya started laughing. ~I haven't laughed like this in years! If only Grandfather could see me now!~ she thought. In fact, she was laughing so hard that she slipped on the ice and started to fall. Heero who was already heading towards her, to detain her before Angela and Wufei came back, sped up his pace. He reached out and caught her before she hit the hard, cold, unforgiving ice. (AN: And it can be when you fall! Ouch!)   
  
Kaiya turned to thank whoever had saved her from the embarrassing situation and nearly choked, "Um, thanks Heero. That would have really sucked if I fell."   
  
"Whatever, I want you to answer my questions." He glared at her. She gulped because he had still not let her go from her almost fall. His tight grip had hold of her elbows, and since she was still weak in the knees, he was supporting most of her weight. She had to look up at him, when she would normally have been eye level. All positions she didn't want to be in at the moment.  
  
"Look, thanks, but I think that I can stand up on my own now." She said hoping he would just leave it alone.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's really going on around here." He growled, gripping her elbows tighter. She sighed, she didn't know how much to tell him, Grandfather said that her operation couldn't be undermined. No, he couldn't know about her being a Gundam Pilot. ~What do I do? What should I tell him, It looks like he isn't going to give up anytime soon, I have to tell him something!~ she thought. Her mind racing a thousand times a minute.   
  
"OK, I…" just as she was about to finish Relena came racing up to them. She grabbed Heero with inhuman strength and pulled him off Kaiya. They were both so shocked that they fell to the ground. The other teens having witnessed this skated over to help. Wufei reached Heero; who was still too shocked to move; first and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You OK Heero?" he asked his eyes trained onto Relena and Kaiya. Relena had picked Kaiya up by her shirt and was holding her up to her face.  
  
"What did I tell you bitch?" she ground out. Kaiya got her footing back and braced her left leg as she brought her right one to connect with Relena's gut.   
  
"I know what you told me, bitch." She mimicked Relena who was holding her stomach on the ice. It was Kaiya's turn to pull Relena up by her shirt, "And I don't give a damn what you think I was doing, or wasn't doing. I don't have any interest in Heero like that in any way ~liar~ so leave me the hell alone!" Her own thoughts betraying her mid-stream.   
  
"Why you…" Relena started, she managed to pull her self off the ice long enough to lunge at Kaiya. She swung her fist blindly. Kaiya grabbed her fist and began to squeeze her hand. A few cracking sounds could be heard as some of Relena's bones in her hands broke.   
  
"Just walk away, and you won't have to suffer any more Relena-sama." Kaiya sighed, the exhaustion showing through her features. She looked like she was about to give up on life and everything in it. "I am sick and tired of stubborn assholes like you, and you Heero…" she directed the last part to Heero. Her face turning away from Relena's one of agony, "who think that you know every damn thing in my life, or need to know every damn thing in my life. I'm just here to learn, and experience life like a normal teen! Is it too much to ask for you people to leave me alone? So unless any one of you want to be like Relena right now, then I suggest you leave me the hell alone!"   
  
When Kaiya dropped Relena's hand, she immediately grabbed her broken hand and held it securely to her chest. She stood up and shouted to Kaiya,  
  
"You bitch! You're lucky that you are here for a peace mission; otherwise, I would throw you out on the streets until your time is up! I never want to see your face again, unless it's in class. Don't come near my He-chan again! Or these students, you are a danger to them and to yourself! You'll kill everyone around you!" she screamed venomously to Kaiya.  
  
~Uncle, Dad, Mom, sissy…~ Thousands of names flew through her mind. The one of her younger sister stuck. Her sissy, or Lily. ~What had happened to her was my fault! Mine! If only…~ she shut off those thoughts and closed her eyes tightly. A lone tear escaped her right eye, before she quickly wiped it and any trace of it away.  
  
Kaiya walked up to Relena, "Fine." As she turned to leave, Relena had a smug look on her face. Kaiya quickly snapped around and socked Relena in her jaw. The popping sound of a dislocating jaw echoed around the silent rink. Relena fell to the ground, wanting to scream in pain, but it hurt to even blink. Kaiya skated to the exit and hopped out. She went over to the bench and hurriedly changed shoes. The door to the rink was opened and closed before anyone could even blink.   
  
"I'll go after her." Angela volunteered. She skated over to the exit and quickly changed into her shoes. She took off after Kaiya. Everyone else was just starring at the mess that Kaiya had left behind. Relena was lying on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. The ice around her head had taken a slightly pinkish hue.   
  
"Miss. Relena, are you OK?" Quatre asked, moving to help her up off the ice. She had passed out from either pain or shock, Quatre wasn't certain. "Duo, call an ambulance, Joanna call your driver, the rest of you go back to the dorm. I will accompany Miss. Relena to the hospital. Wufei, inform Millarido and Miss. Noin on what happened. Let's move people."   
  
The people who were assigned a job all scurried to complete it. Twenty minutes later the ambulance arrived. After a brief questioning of everyone, the drivers were satisfied enough to leave for the hospital.   
  
"I'll see you back at the dorm, bye." Quatre gave Joanna a quick peck on the cheek before climbing in the back with Relena and the ambulance member. Joanna waved goodbye to him as the vehicle speed off.   
  
Everyone in the meantime had changed their shoes and was waiting for Stames to arrive. Five minutes after the ambulance left Stames pulled up. The remaining teens climbed exhaustedly into the limo, many fighting to stay awake.   
  
"What happened Miss?" Stames asked noticing the looks and absence of several of the students.   
  
"Never mind that Stames, just take us back to the dorms please, we're exhausted." Joanna asked.   
  
"Sure no problem Miss." The window divider rolled up again the limo tore off towards the dorms.   
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"Kaiya, Kaiya wait please!" Angela shouted after the teen. Kaiya didn't stop, but she slowed down enough that Angela was able to catch up to her. Angela walked next to her for awhile. No words passed, none were needed. Finally, Kaiya guided them to a nearby bench.   
  
"What was that about back there?" Angela asked looking at the now setting sun. The sky was a bright orange/yellow, with pink, red, and slight purple splashes of color. The sun was just at the point where it cast shadows on the entire sky, the bright red outlining the orange and yellow sphere. It was really a breathtaking sight. Kaiya shrugged, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her bent knee.   
  
"Is she OK?" she managed to get out.   
  
"I don't know. I left before I could see. Nice right hook though." Angela smiled at the last comment. Kaiya semi-smiled before resting her head, facing the horizon.   
  
"I guess."  
  
"Are you OK?" Angela's question was answered with a deep sigh.   
  
"What I am about to tell you, I have never told anyone. So I would appreciate it if…"   
  
"Your secret is safe with me. I promise." Angela assured cutting her off. Kaiya nodded then took a deep breath.   
  
"As of right now, my grandfather is my only living relative. It used to be my mom, dad, uncle, little sister and little brother. My mom's brother lived with my grandfather, and us. This all started before the war and the tensions, well the really obvious ones anyway. My little sister, Sissy, I called her, was just about 4 years old. Her real name was Lily… Lily May." Kaiya stopped to smile. She continued on, her voice even thicker,  
  
"My little brother, Jordan, was barely a year. Well, Jordan got sick one day. We don't know how, but he did. Soon he was in the hospital for…gosh… it must have been close to four months. Well, anyway, his condition worsened, and he… he died. It almost killed my mom and dad."  
  
"Kaiya I'm so sorry." Angela said rubbing her hand across her back. Kaiya snorted,  
  
"That's just the beginning. That was a natural cause. Then…" just as Kaiya was about to finish a horrendous sound could be heard. It reverberated off the entire forest. It sounded like metal grinding with metal. Kaiya and Angela jumped up in time to see a battle taking place before their very eyes. An OZ Leo was firing its blaster at what appeared to be a Guerrilla MB.  
  
"Guerrilla's? Here? Since when?" Kaiya whispered to herself. Kaiya looked over to see Angela staring off at the battle. Her eyes never left the fight but she spoke with such calm and coolness one would think that she was merely telling the score in a sports game.  
  
"Since last fall. They've been hanging all around this town. Causing trouble for not just OZ, but the ESA and Interpol. These aren't your average Joe Guerrilla's either. They are masking their real purpose behind the freedom fighter's cause. We have yet to figure out who their target is, but we know that they've been strategically attacking different people from different groups."  
  
"Angela? Don't tell me you're from OZ?" Kaiya questioned, Angela laughed.  
  
"No, I'm from the Chinese Interpol. I represent just a few Chinese from L5 who are sick and tired of waiting for you Gundam Pilots to get off your asses and stop this war." Angela smirked at Kaiya's reaction,  
  
"How? You? But?" Kaiya stuttered.  
  
"How did I get past your systems, hacking? How did I know who you were?" At Kaiya's nod she continued, "Well, let's just say I have my ways, and friends in very high places. I also know about the other five, the boys from the colonies. And I also know where their Gundams are stored. I assume yours isn't there with it?"  
  
"No, Grandfather said that I wasn't to let anyone know of my true mission, or even that I was on a mission. Too late for that now I guess."   
  
"Don't sweat it, my grandfather is Master O."   
  
"But, your grandfather runs that temple, and is a great martial artist. Master O is well, not."  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean, but Master O is my dad's dad. My other grandfather is my mom's father." Angela explained.   
  
"Don't tell me that the other girls have 'special' grandfather's too." Kaiya mumbled. Angela laughed,  
  
"Nope, just you and me. Do you have your Gundam on earth yet?"   
  
"No, I'm waiting for Grandfather to send it down. He said it was on the way, possibly Lily too." At Angela's confused look she explained, "My Siberian tiger I've raised since she was a cub."   
  
"Ohh, I have my own 'friend' a Black Panther named Midnight." Kaiya nodded her approval.  
  
"What about your Gundam?"  
  
"Same as yours."  
  
"Damn, I think we need to contact our grandfathers…" Kaiya was interrupted when a bright light filled the dark sky. The Guerrilla suit had taken out the OZ Leo. They turned just in time to see the Guerrilla suit place its thermal saber back into its sheath hidden behind the left arm shield.   
  
"We should go, we have a lot of work to do." Kaiya nodded and they took off towards the main street. Angela hailed a cab and they gave the instructions to the dorm with the command to step on it.   
  
  
***Peacecraft Academy***  
  
"She really hit Relena?" Milliardo asked Wufei for what seemed like the twentieth time.   
  
"Yes, I've already been through this." Wufei grumbled. He was exhausted, after the brief pummeling from Angela he just wanted to go back to his dorm and drink some hot tea and go lick his wounds.   
  
"Milliardo, he's tired. Leave him alone. We'll question her when she gets back." Noin turned to Wufei; "you are dismissed." Wufei bowed and turned sharply on his heel. He quickly made his exit in case they changed their mind.   
  
"Why do you think that she really did it?" Noin asked Milliardo after Wufei was out of hearing range.  
  
"I have no idea. But if it was just based on the words, than I'm sure my dear sister deserved it!"  
  
"Milliardo!" Noin scolded ready to smack her husband upside the head,  
  
"Hey! Admit it, when it comes to Heero, she can be a jealous bitch and get carried away. It was only a matter of time before someone put her in her place." Milliardo defended himself.  
  
"Liar, you're just glad that someone will take Heero away from your precious sister. Tell me how much did it hurt to say that about her?" Noin joked. Milliardo mocked a heart attack and grasped his chest.  
  
"I think I'm dying! Noin, quick I need mouth to mouth resuscitation!"   
  
"You're breathing idiot." Noin stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her. He reached one had up to massage her face. She leaned her head into his hand, and the kiss became more desperate, insistent. When they parted for air, Milliardo smiled at her,  
  
"Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it!"   
  
"Oohhhhh!" she steamed. She punched him lightly in the arm before covering his mouth with hers again. A coughing sound interrupted their ::ahem:: activities.   
  
"Sir, Ma'am. There is news. A Guerrilla suit has just attacked and destroyed an OZ scout. We managed to track the Guerrilla suit for only a few hundred miles before it lost us. What should we do?"  
  
"Keep on it. Enhance all radar to pick up the slightest movement. It's getting worse…" Milliardo mumbled the last part.   
  
"Yes sir." The soldier saluted before turning on his heel and leaving.   
  
"Should we alert the pilots?" Noin asked.  
  
"No, let them rest. We'll tell them in the morning." Noin nodded,  
  
"I just hope we won't be too late."  
  
"I know what you mean Noin, I know what you mean…"  
  
  
***Outside Peacecraft Academy***  
  
"OK, we have to get our laptops, except we both have very not happy roommates right now. What should we do?" Angela asked Kaiya once the cab had pulled out of the Academy.   
  
"I say we just walk in and take it. Hopefully, they're asleep or in their rooms. We just have to be really quiet." Angela nodded and the girls headed to the elevator. Just as Angela was about to get in, Kaiya stopped her. She shook her head and motioned her to be quiet. Kaiya reached into her pocket and pulled out a small computer chip. Once the doors opened, she stuck to the wall that the camera was on and pressed her self tightly to the wall. She reached up and placed the chip on the side of the camera. After turning it off and on again, she motioned Angela to enter the elevator.  
  
"What did you do?" Angela asked once the doors had closed.  
  
"We are now invisible. To them, we aren't here. It's an empty car." Kaiya smiled. Angela laughed,  
  
"Way to go girl!" she gave her a high five, and laughed. Once they reached their floor they slowly peeked their head out to make sure the coast was clear. Once they were sure no one was coming, the slowly stepped out of the elevator.   
  
"Meet me back here in ten minutes." Kaiya said. Angela nodded and they quickly made their way to their rooms.   
  
  
***Angela and Wufei's room***  
  
Wufei was in his room meditating. He had tried to sleep, but to no avail. His dreams only plagued him and made it impossible to sleep. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He searched through his CD collection, finally choosing one he also pulled out his CD player. He walked back to the pillows where he was sitting and started the CD player. He was so lost in his music that he didn't hear the front door click open and close.  
  
Angela quietly made her way into the room, she moved stealthily to her room. She walked into her open door and made her way in. She walked over to her desk which, her laptop was sitting on. After closing it and sliding it back into its case, she walked over to her closet. After rooting around for a minute, she grabbed her bag with her weaponry. She hefted it onto her shoulder and picked up her laptop case.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei, whose batteries had died, sat up angrily.   
  
"Damn it. Now I have to go find the damn batteries. Just as I was getting somewhere with the meditations." He grumbled to himself. As he made his way out to the kitchen, where the batteries were kept, he heard a noise coming from Angela's room. He stood outside her room, arms crossed waiting for her to emerge.   
  
"What are you doing here, Onna?" he asked when she quietly left the room. Angela jumped up surprised at his presence and nearly dropped her laptop.   
  
"I live here," she responded before moving towards the door. Wufei reached his arm out and blocked her path,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business. Leave me alone." She warned. When Wufei didn't move, she sighed. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way."   
  
"What do you me…" Wufei was never able to finish his sentence because before he could blink, he was on the ground, Angela pinching just the right nerve in his neck.  
  
"Sorry" she apologized. She quickly kissed him on the check and ran out the door. She made her way down the hall to the elevator, Kaiya wasn't there yet, so she quickly moved out of sight in case any of the other teens went to the elevator, and waited for Kaiya to return.   
  
  
***Kaiya and Heero's Room***  
  
Heero was sitting in the living room watching the news updates on the little skirmish between OZ and the Guerrilla's. He heard the door open and immediately stood to intercept Kaiya, he knew it would be her.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked from the shadows. Kaiya jumped and held her hand to her heart.  
  
"No where."   
  
  
"Don't lie to me." He demanded.  
  
"I'm not. I didn't go anywhere. I just had to get out. Angela found me and managed to calm me down. I have to go now. So if you don't mind…" Kaiya tried to move around Heero who was blocking her path to her room.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question at the rink. Who are you really?" he mandated. Kaiya shook her head and shoved Heero to the ground,  
  
"Not now, I have too many things to do. So please just stay out of it and I swear I will tell you when I get back."  
  
"How do I know that you'll come back? Or keep your word?" he asked, not expecting her to come up with a feasible way. She sighed and closed her eyes. She looked up at him and when she opened her eyes again, he could see unshed tears,  
  
"Please, please just trust me." She begged him. He had never seen anyone look that desperate. He was shocked, and in enough of a stupor for her to pass around him and into her room. She had won half the battle. The toughest part would be leaving again.   
  
"Why do I feel this way?" Heero cursed himself. He sighed and decided to follow his heart this time and ignore the Perfect Solider in him. He walked to her door, slowly trying to form the words he would say. When he looked into her room she was finishing packing her laptop and had grabbed a large duffel bag. She made her way to the door, but stopped in front of him.  
  
"Will you trust me?" she asked him, her eyes pleading. Heero stepped up to her and reached his hand out, cupping her face.  
  
"I will under one condition." He answered. Kaiya surprised that he was even offering his trust opened her eyes wide,  
  
"Wh…what condition?" she stuttered. He lowered his head to hers and rested his forehead against hers, just as he had done in the plane.   
  
"Come back to me…" he whispered before leaning down to claim her lips. Kaiya hungrily returned the kiss, dropping her bag to wrap her arms around him. He reached down and embraced her waist. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Kaiya complied all too happily and their tongues dueled. After they broke apart for air, Kaiya looked into his eyes and reached her hands to hold his face to hers.  
  
"I promise, I will return to you." Heero smiled, a true smile.   
  
"I shall await your return then." They kissed on last time, a short but sweet kiss. She picked up her dropped belongings and ran to the door. She took one last glance at Heero before she was out the door. After she left Heero locked the door and sagged to the floor. He banged the back of his head against the door several times, not enough to hurt him seriously, but enough to form a bruise if he kept it up.  
  
"What the hell is my problem?" he growled, before standing up and walking to his room. He fell into his bed without changing or pulling the covers back. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.   
  
  
***Elevator***  
  
Angela saw Kaiya running up to her. She was flushed and out of breath.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Kaiya blushed.  
  
"Nothing, let's get out of here." Kaiya suggested, opening the elevator and entering. Angela shrugged and followed her in. Once they were at the bottom Angela walked out of the elevator and Kaiya handed Angela her stuff. She pressed her body to the wall once again and removed the chip that she had placed on the camera. After the doors closed, the two took off towards the woods.   
  
"Where are we going?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"I have a jeep stashed out here." Angela answered back. They continued to run for about five minutes before the trees began to clear and a standard army issue camouflage blanket was sticking out among the clearing. Angela walked up to it and removed the camouflage. A black jeep, with an open top was under the green and tan blanket.  
  
"Put your stuff in the trunk." Angela commanded.  
  
"We should contact them now." Kaiya suggested. Angela nodded and after their bags where in the trunk they each sat in the jeep and opened their laptops. Angela was sitting in the drivers seat and Kaiya in the passenger's seat. Kaiya opened her e-mail account and saw that she had one from her grandfather,  
  
  
My Angel,  
  
I understand that it would not be possible for you to check up on the progress of the Gundams. I was just making sure that they were secure to outsiders. Washi and Lilly are being sent down immediately. Expect them within a day of this e-mail. They will be sent to a contact of mine, Howard. I assume that you've met Angela and you know who each other are. I apologize for not informing you of who she was yet, but I felt that it wasn't necessary at the time. Work together with her to figure out what is going on in that area. OZ is up to something and we must figure out at once before we continue.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Kaiya sighed and prepared to write her letter,  
  
  
Grandfather,  
  
I have news. It is not OZ that is the problem down here. It is the Guerrilla forces. They are causing problems for everyone including OZ. What is Howard's location, send the encrypted address ASAP. Angela and I have already been working together. And I regret to inform you that I beat the shit out of Miss. Peacecraft. Stop glaring at the e-mail, it can't change what I did. She deserved it… anyway, I request permission to tell the other pilots of my existence and mission. They can help. ::sigh:: OK, truth is I can't lie to Heero anymore. I live with him, and I can't keep sneaking around without him getting more suspicious than he already is. Therefore, I request permission to tell at least him of my identity. Please?   
  
06  
  
Meanwhile, Angela was having a similar "conversation" with her grandfather.  
  
  
My Dearest,  
  
What have you found out about the Guerrilla and OZ forces, which is causing the trouble in the area? There is a girl there with you, Kaiya she is a Gundam Pilot as you know. I want you to work with her to stop OZ or the Guerrilla's. If it is in fact the Guerrilla's that are causing all of this, then I want the two of you to find out what they are planning. Silence and Midnight are being sent to a contact of mine, Howard.   
  
Master O  
  
Angela clicked on the respond button and wrote her response.  
  
Grandfather,  
  
Kaiya and I have already hooked up to figure this out. It is the Guerrilla's we believe that is the main source of the problem. The mission is accepted. Hold on… Kaiya accepts as well. Send the location of Howard as soon as you get this e-mail. We don't have much time and need to act fast. Permission requested to inform the other pilots of our identities and mission. We could use their help with this one. It is going to be bigger than us all. If not all of them, then in the least Chang, Wufei. He is your student so you would know best if it were wise to inform him of this. Just know that him and I are roommates and I cannot lie too much longer. Especially since I had to knock him out tonight in order to leave the room. ::bows::  
  
07  
  
  
After the girls finished their e-mails they shut their laptops down and sat back discussing their next move. Suddenly both teens sat up as they heard the sound of guns cocking and loading. They looked around and all of a sudden, they found themselves surrounded by Guerrilla forces.   
  
"Hold it right there, put your hands above your head, and slowly climb out of the vehicle. Now!" the leader spoke, his gun trained onto Kaiya. They looked at each other and reached behind them to grab their 9-mm's. With unearthly speed, they took out ten of the hundred soldiers. As soon as one fell, more moved into take his place.   
  
"We're getting no where." Kaiya grumbled, extremely angry with her self for falling into the trap.   
  
"We can't give up." Angela screamed shooting more. She reached to her hip, and pulled her sword from its sheath. She began to charge the soldiers taking them down. Kaiya got the same idea and pulled her sword from its sheath, she too soon had taken down several soldiers.   
  
Kaiya was about to run her sword through a very scared looking soldier when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Do it and she dies," Kaiya turned to see the leader holding his gun to Angela's forehead. She was on her knees, her arms pinned behind her back by a soldier. If that wasn't enough, she also had her own sword pressed tightly against her neck. Kaiya dropped her sword and put her hands up.  
  
"No Kaiya, run!" Angela screamed. Kaiya shook her head,  
  
"No, I can not be responsible for any more deaths of my friends and family." The leader smirked and motioned a soldier to hold her. Just as their hands were being tied behind their backs a voice shouted out through the field.  
  
"Untie them or your leader dies." Came the cold monotone from behind the girls.  
  
  
  
THE END!!! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I got fight scenes in! Yea me!! Although they were short and not very detailed, but don't worry more action next chapter. Whomever could that monotone voice belong to??? ::rolls eyes:: if you don't know then you might want to watch some more Gundam Wing! -_^ Anyway please please please read and review! I really need the feedback! 


	5. Promises Made...

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but the female characters from the colonies. But you already knew that didn't you?  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I really have been trying. Well, I finally took my AP test. ::phew:: glad that it's over. I can finally breathe now! Now, I just have to wait till July 1st for the results. So, with school winding down I find that I'm having more time to write. This is good for all of us! ^_^ The thanks will be at the end of the chapter from now on. So please look for that once your done. Then review!   
  
"___" = speaking  
~__~ = thought  
  
Chapter Five: Promises made…  
  
  
"Heero! Just leave," Kaiya pleaded with the teen that had his gun aimed perfectly at the leader. Wufei stood nearby, his gun also aimed at the leader, should Heero's shot fail. As Kaiya looked around her, the only soldier's left were the two that held her, the two that held Angela, and the leader. The rest were lying dead on the ground.   
  
"I will not repeat myself again. Release them or your leader dies!" Heero threatened his monotone voice wavering. Surprising them all, the leader laughed.  
  
"Kill me, and my men will kill the girls. Simple as that. Death is of no consequence to us." The leader laughed haughtily. Heero faulted slightly. No one had ever laughed in the face of death before, quite literally.   
  
Kaiya rolled her eyes and elbowed the man on her right. As his gun flew up, she caught it and knocked the other soldier out. "Men…if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." She mumbled rolling her eyes again. She pointed her gun at one of the soldier's holding Angela. He couldn't have been older than 17.  
  
"Look, you're young. You have your whole life ahead of you. Do you really wish to die for this man over here? Whom I'm guessing would turn you over to the enemy if it suited him. I mean he's already claimed that you are willing to die for this cause. Are you? Are you ready for me raise my hand, take aim and end your pathetic, miserable life?" Kaiya screamed at him. The poor boy had tears that had begun to stream out of his chocolate eyes.  
  
"No…I mean I don't know." He released Angela's ropes and covered his ears with his hands. He curled into a fetal position and started mumbling, "Just leave me alone…I don't know…I don't know." Kaiya looked at the other solider.   
  
"And you? Are you like him?" she pointed to the soldier crying on the ground, " or him." She said referring to the leader who was starring at her in shock.  
  
"I am no weakling. I will die for my cause." He stated bravely.   
  
"Very well." Kaiya aimed her gun, perfectly resting between his eyes. "Goodbye."   
  
Birds scattered and squawked, flying every which way in fright. The large oak tree behind the soldier was splintered and a large hole was prominent. The boy lay on the ground, out cold.   
  
"He's not dead." Angela noted in shock, she turned to Kaiya for an explanation.  
  
"His voice wavered, and he stole a glance at the weeping boy. He didn't want to disappoint his leader, but he was no more ready than that boy was." She answered in a monotone. She then turned to the leader, "As for you, I cannot say the same thing. Either tell us why you are on earth or die. Simple as that. I will have no qualms about killing a bastard such as you." She walked right up to him, her gun pressed tightly against his temple before he could blink. Heero and Wufei were in shock. Angela smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. The leader gulped before starring into the cold eyes he was forced to look at.   
  
"Kill me. I will tell you nothing." He hissed. Kaiya shrugged and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground with a soft thud. Angela whistled.   
  
"If your grandfather hadn't recruited you first, we would have snatched you up in heartbeat." Kaiya smiled, her face showing no signs of remorse for the dead body at her feet.   
  
"Sorry, then I never would have gotten Washi. You only have Silence because of your grandfather." Kaiya said emphasizing your. Angela shrugged and bent to retrieve her sword and gun. Heero finally broke out of his stupor.  
  
"Now, I demand to know what the hell is going on. Who are you two?" He whispered, a deadly tone taking over his normal monotone. Kaiya faltered for a second before turning to Angela.   
  
"I guess we have no choice now, approval or no." Angela responded. Kaiya nodded and took a deep breath.   
  
"You two may want to sit down." Kaiya started. When they made no move she shrugged and continued. "My grandfather, that you have been so gun-ho to figure out, Heero is none other than Dr. J. I am Gundam Pilot 06. The reasons for the secrecy is we were and still are operating under a secret mission. Washi is my gundam and is being sent to earth as we speak to someone named Howard." Heero was in shock. He just stood there, unmoving. Wufei interrupted the silence,  
  
"And you woman?" He indicated Angela.  
  
"I am from Chinese Interpol, and granddaughter of Master O, your scientist. Silence is my gundam and is also being sent to Howard. I operate under the alias of either Night Wind or Gundam Pilot 07. I was also under strict orders not to talk."   
  
"So that's your big secret?" Heero whispered once he found his voice again. Kaiya nodded. Heero shook his head and walked out of the forest. Kaiya felt her heart shatter at his reaction. She looked at her feet. She felt tears threatening to fall, but as always she held them back. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jerk her head up from the ground.  
  
"Go after him." Angela whispered. At Kaiya's reluctance, Angela gave her a quick shove in the direction that Heero had disappeared. "Go." Kaiya finally smiled and nodded, taking off after Heero.   
  
Angela screamed and grabbed her chest where her heart was once two hands clamped down strongly on her shoulders. She jerked around quickly, only to see Wufei with an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
"That's twice today that you've nearly given me a heart attack." Angela laughed still clutching her chest. When Wufei didn't answer she became nervous. "Umm, I guess we should talk, ne?" He nodded curtly. She sighed before leading him to the jeep. She climbed into the drivers side and Wufei into the passengers. "Where do you want to begin?" She asked.  
  
"How come I didn't know?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "I saw you when we were kids. I never talked to you, cause I wasn't allowed to talk with boys. As for why grandfather never told you, you'll have to ask him that."  
  
"When did you plan on telling me? If ever." He mumbled the last part. Angela grasped his hands into hers,  
  
"Wufei, when Kaiya and I sneaked out today it was to contact our grandfathers. Mainly about the Guerrilla attack earlier but also to ask permission to tell you about us and our mission." Wufei stiffened.  
  
"What attack?" Angela sighed.  
  
"Earlier, when I was chasing Kaiya down, we were in the middle of talking when we saw a Guerrilla Mobile Suit and an OZ scout fighting. The Guerrilla won, using a weapon that the real Guerrillas do not possess. Thermal sabers. They are only issued to us (the government), the gundam pilots and OZ. They aren't real Guerrillas." Angela turned to see Wufei deep in thought. She placed her hand on his shoulder, awaiting his response.  
  
"We have to warn everyone." Wufei whispered.   
  
"No," Angela whispered back. Wufei started in surprise and turned his shocked gaze on her.   
  
"And just why the hell not?" he thundered.  
  
"Because it is not their fight. It isn't even your fight. You five have people to protect. Let us handle this mission. This is why we were brought in, in the first place. Trust us, you don't want to get involved with this group." She explained quietly.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what fight I should or shouldn't get into? There is such a thing as free will. And how dare you tell me that it is none of our business. This isn't even your home, so you have no right to exclude us. If you are referring to that weak onna that owns this place, than her brother can take care of her. She is not my concern. The five of us were sent here for the same thing as you. Do you know who it is? Is that why you don't want us involved?" at Angela's silence Wufei continued, "Tell me damnit. Who are they? Who are they to have you so scared?" he questioned. Angela turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"No one. I don't know who they are, it's just…" she stopped, a tear falling down her face. Wufei turned her around and wiped the tear from her cheek.   
  
"It's just what?" he encouraged.   
  
"It's just you already have so much to worry about without this on your plate too. You have to deal with OZ, keeping peace between the earth and colonies. It's just not fair that you should have to deal with this too. Kami, I feel a fool. I can't even stop one freaking Guerrilla group, yet you've already saved the day many times. Why am I so useless?" Angela finished in a whisper. The tears wouldn't stop, and she didn't have the energy to try anymore. Wufei gently scooped her racking body into his and rocked her back and forth.   
  
"Hush, little onna. Shhh. I can take care of myself. I understood what I was getting into when I signed up for this. Don't fret about me none." He whispered soothingly to the crying teen. Wufei placed her head at the crook of his neck and rested his ear on the top of her head. He closed his eyes tightly, in the silent hope that the tears he felt wouldn't emerge. He was disappointed however, when several escaped his eyes and fell onto Angela's head. She leaned back and looked into his now open eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she whispered. Wufei shook his head,  
  
"I don't know." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know."  
  
  
***Meanwhile…***  
  
  
Kaiya ran after the boy with all of her strength and determination. ~Please~ her mind begged. ~Please don't let it be too late~ Kaiya stopped to catch her breath, resting her hand against a large oak tree.   
  
"I thought gundam pilots don't tire?" a cold voice came from behind her. She abruptly stood and turned to face the direction it came from.   
  
"Heero? Is that you?" she whispered, her voice dry. A snort answered her.  
  
"Who did you expect it to be, Onna?" Kaiya jerked back as if she had been struck. She turned away from him and faced the lake they had ended up by. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the biting cold she just noticed. The sweat ran down her forehead and fell to down her cheeks that were still flushed from the run. Heero reached his hand to her shoulder, but she just wrenched away from him.   
  
"Don't touch me," She hissed the venom evident in her voice. It was Heero's turn to flinch.   
  
"Look…"  
  
"Don't start. I don't want to hear a damn word you have to say. I came here to explain myself and you have to go and be a jerk about it! Do you know…" Kaiya's tirade was stopped with Heero's lips. He desperately pulled her to him and crushed her smaller body against his. His tongue invaded her mouth and after a few seconds, she eagerly responded. They both stopped only when the need for air was apparent.   
  
"I'm sorry." Heero started. Kaiya put her finger on his lips and silenced him.  
  
"Shh, no I'm the one who's sorry. I can't drop a bomb like that and expect you to be okay a minute later. I'm sorry okay?" Kaiya said quietly.  
  
"I could never stay mad at you, I hope you know." Heero said with a laugh. A real, honest to God laugh. Kaiya smiled brightly.   
  
"You seem different today Mr. Grumpy." Kaiya giggled. Heero smiled down at her,  
  
"You changed me, my little tenshi, you changed me." Heero whispered. Kaiya smiled brightly, but her look suddenly turned darker, sadder. She pulled out of his embrace and walked over to a large rock near the lake. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Heero walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.   
  
"I'm ready to tell you…about me." Kaiya began.  
  
"Don't, I don't want you to think I pressured you." Heero interrupted.  
  
"You didn't. I want to tell you. If were going to be together we should be honest with each other. Start off on the right foot. You know?" she looked at him, her eyes drawing him to her. He nodded and sat down behind her, hugging her to him.  
  
"I guess I'll start at the beginning ne? Well, I grew up with my mom, dad, little brother-Jordan and my little sister- Lily May. I was about five, Lily was about two and Jordan was almost a year when he got real sick. We took him; well my parents took him, to a hospital. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. We were all so worried about him. His condition deteriorated multiple organ failure, you name it, he had it. He died suddenly one night. My parents took it extremely hard. They sent Lily and I to live with my grandfather, Dr. J. Uncle Joe, my mom's brother lived with him as a mechanic.   
  
Two weeks later, we got word about my parents. They believed Jordan's death to be murder. They thought that OZ had murdered him because father refused to join them. He was a mechanical genius, but he hated OZ and all they stood for. They were out tracking down evidence when a mobile suit destroyed their ship. OZ claimed it to be an accident. This was right about the time that grandfather and the other doctors decided to put Operation Meteor into action. I begged him to train me, so I could avenge my family.   
  
He refused. He said I had to take care of Lily May. She was in my care now, and I had to protect her because life would become too hectic for him to worry about his two grandchildren. I agreed and swore on my honor to protect her with my life." Kaiya stopped and closed her eyes, refusing to shed the tears that wanted to emerge. She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"When I was seven and Lily four, I took her out to the market for some supplies grandfather needed. She wanted to go to her favorite stall, the one that sold the teddy bears. I told her no, because we didn't have enough time. In reality, I was scared. I got a really horrible feeling whenever I looked down the path to the stall. Unfortunately, we finished our shopping earlier than I had thought and she gave me her look. The one look I couldn't resist. She would pout her lips and tear her eyes up."  
  
"The look that Duo gave you on the plane?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, exactly. Anyway, she knew I couldn't resist. When I groaned she laughed and pulled me down the path. As we approached the stall, the feeling of dread increased to an almost unbearable pain. Suddenly, I heard a gun go off. When I turned to grab Lily to pull her out of the way, she was already down. There was a dime-sized hole in her chest, right were her heart was. There was so much blood. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I grabbed her and held her to me. I didn't stop crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my grandfather. Someone must have called him to pick us up. He reached down to take her from me, but I screamed and wouldn't let him. I insisted on carrying her back.  
  
"As soon as Lily May was buried, I cornered my grandfather and demanded he train me and let me pilot a gundam. He didn't say no and here I am. At her funeral, I promised her that I would be strong for her and I would never cry again. And I haven't. Not since Lily was killed." Kaiya finished. Somewhere during her tale, she had ended up in Heero's lap, her head resting against his powerful chest.  
  
"Kaiya, everyone must cry sometimes, even the strong." Heero whispered.   
  
"A promise is a promise. I won't lie to her anymore. I already broke one promise and it got her killed."  
  
"What promise?" Heero questioned.  
  
"That I would always protect her and keep her safe."   
  
"You didn't break that promise." Heero said.  
  
"Of course I did! I killed her! It was my fault." Kaiya screamed.  
  
"How can you say that? You had no control over the shooter." Heero declared.  
  
"I knew something bad was going to happen. I should have listened to my instincts. Don't you understand? It's the number one rule being a pilot, always trust your gut. I didn't, the one time I didn't and it cost my sister her life." Kaiya said despondently.   
  
"You weren't a pilot at the time. You didn't know the number one rule. Not until after she was killed. You can't blame yourself." Heero asserted.   
  
"Whatever." Kaiya shrugged and turned to watch the now setting sun. Heero realized he wasn't going to get much more out of her and pulled her shivering body closer to his.   
  
"We should go inside. You'll catch your death out here." Heero stated quietly. He was met with silence however, and when he looked at her, she was fast asleep. He sighed and pulled them off the rock. He carried her princess style back to the dorms, where he proceeded to place them both in his bed. He didn't even bother to change them; he was so exhausted. He spooned her to his chest and rested his head on hers. He soon fell into a fitful sleep, holding his tenshi.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
In a dark room, a figure cloaked in shadows stood gazing out the large window. The figure was about to turn back to the large desk stacked with papers when two people made their way out of the woods. One was carrying the other tenderly. The glass that the figure held shattered under the death grip she held it in. Blood dripped from her clenched fist and onto the cream carpet at her feet. A knock at the door interrupted the shadow's thoughts, which wasn't all together a bad idea.   
  
"Relena? What are you doing out of bed?" Noin asked the deformed teen in front of her. When the before mentioned girl turned around, Noin winced at her still swollen face. Her right hand tightly wrapped due to the fact that it was broken rested at her side. Her left hand was still clasped tightly around the broken shards of glass. It seemed that Noin just noticed her sliced up hand.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Noin asked looking around for an intruder. Relena sighed deeply.  
  
"Nothing happened Noin-san. I was just frustrated and gripped the glass a little too hard that's all." Relena explained. Noin looked at her warily before nodding.  
  
"Okay, let's get to the infirmary and I'll take care of that hand for you." Noin said walked over to the princess. Relena nodded and followed Noin, but not before stealing one last glance out the window. Of course by now, Heero and Kaiya were already fast asleep in each other's arms. But then again, Relena did not know this little fact. ~If I ever see that bitch again, she won't know what hit her~ Relena thought cruelly.   
  
Wufei and Angela were walking down the hall, searching for the other pilots. On their way to the dorms, they ran into Noin who was leading a bleeding Relena.  
  
"What happened to the Onna?" Wufei asked refusing to admit her presence, which he knew, infuriated her. Noin shrugged.  
  
"She said that she was just frustrated and broke a glass in her hand." Noin explained. Relena fumed, ~I said? I said!? She makes it sound like she doesn't believe me either!~  
  
"That's what happened!" Relena snapped.   
  
"Sure, Relena-sama. We have to be going now, important business." Angela said with a bow. Before Relena could respond she grabbed Wufei's arm and drug him past the steaming monarch.   
  
"Onna? What the hell?" Wufei questioned once they were beyond hearing range.  
  
"I don't like that bitch. She just plucks my nerves." Angela responded, her pace brisk.   
  
"Where are they?" Wufei pondered.  
  
"I have no idea. We could check the music wing for Trowa and Mitsu?" Angela suggested.  
  
"That's another thing. What are we going to tell the Onnas? They obviously can't come." Wufei questioned. Angela shrugged.  
  
"We'll think of something. We have to find them all first." Their pace renewed, they headed to the music wing.   
  
  
***Music Wing***  
  
The sound of beautiful music was alluring to whoever would travel down the music wing of the mansion. The wonderful harmony of flute and piano could enthrall even the most barbaric savage. The devil himself would have stopped to listen, even if only for a moment. The source of this breathtaking harmony was non other than Trowa and Mitsu. Trowa's pursed lips blew gracefully into the instrument he held before him and Mitsu's nimble fingers slid elegantly along the ivory key's of the rooms grand piano. Wufei and Angela paused for a moment in reflection, about life, war or whatever one might find to think about when one is at total peace. Finally snapping out of the trance they were in, they silently opened the large doors and walked in.   
  
Trowa and Mitsu seemed either not to hear them, or they did and didn't care. They did not stop their inspired melody until it came to a close, at which time they nodded at each other before turning to their audience.   
  
"Yes?" Mitsu asked, a faint blush covering her cheeks.   
  
"That was wonderful. I…wow." Was all Angela had managed to say. Mitsu's light blush took on a slightly darker hue, and she nodded her head in thanks.   
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, ever the wise one. This stopped Wufei and Angela's daydreaming in a hurry.   
  
"We need to talk to you Barton, alone." Wufei said. Trowa nodded, knowing it had to do with gundam business and wondering why Angela knew about it. He shrugged and figured they would tell him soon enough. Trowa turned to Mitsu.  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back soon." Trowa said hugging her close. Angela, realizing they needed privacy, dragged Wufei out of the room and quietly closed the doors.   
  
"You'll return?" Mitsu questioned.  
  
"I promise. I'll be home before you can blink." Trowa whispered, lowering his head to hers. He kissed her softly. Although the kiss was brief, and gentle, it held every bit of passion one could throw into a kiss.   
  
"You better." Mitsu whispered back. Trowa nodded and hugged her one last time before turning and walking out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he turned to Angela questioningly.   
  
"I'll explain later, right now we have to find Duo and Quatre." Angela answered before he could open his mouth. Trowa nodded.  
  
"I think Quatre is in the gardens. At least he said something about going there earlier." Trowa supplied. The other two nodded and the three pilots set out for the garden.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the music room, Mitsu sat on the floor. As soon as Trowa walked out, a sense of dread filled her entire being.   
  
"Why do I feel this will be the last time I see you Trowa?" A silent tear slid down her face and dropped soundlessly to the tile floor. "Please prove me wrong, please." Mitsu sobbed quietly into her hands, her body racking with emotions.   
  
  
***Mansion's Gardens***  
  
Quatre and Joanna sat on a stone bench in the picturesque garden. They were in the center of the hedge maze; they sat staring at a gorgeously crafted fountain. The fountain featured two cherubs reaching their stubby arms out to heaven. Perfect little wings sprouted from their back, and their heels were kicked up, almost in a secret dance. In between them, a slim column shot to the sky. The top of the column fanned out, and water poured from its lips. There were several colored lights pointing at the angels from inside the water, the effect it created was breathtaking. Quatre and Joanna's hands were grasped together, and they just sat, perfectly content in the silence.   
  
"I wish I could just stay like this forever." Joanna sighed, her thumb gently rubbing Quatre's fingers. Quatre sighed in contentment.  
  
"I know how you feel. I wish…" Quatre was interrupted by three figures walked briskly towards the couple. "I wish those three would just turn around and go back to where ever they came from." He finished with a growl. Joanna opened her eyes and gazed around, looking for the three that Quatre mentioned. She saw Trowa, Wufei and Angela headed towards them, obviously on a mission.  
  
"Maybe they're just looking for someone. Mitsu perhaps?" Joanna offered. Quatre shrugged and stood up, Joanna with him.  
  
"What do you three want?" Quatre asked, still sore about being interrupted. Wufei and Angela turned to Trowa, who sighed.  
  
"We have some…business that we need to get cleared up." Trowa answered.  
  
"Now?" Quatre asked, sighing deeply. He turned and glanced at Angela clearly confused.  
  
"I'll explain later, but we don't have any time to waste." Angela responded to Quatre's look. Quatre sighed deeply again and nodded.   
  
"Can I have a few moments?" He asked. Trowa nodded promptly and started walking to the entrance of the maze. Angela and Wufei were quick to follow.   
  
"Quatre do you have to go?" Joanna asked, a tear falling from her eyes. Quatre wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry. I will return soon enough. Don't worry." Quatre smiled reassuringly. Joanna smiled, a tight lipped smile, but still a smile. She urgently pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her.   
  
"Promise?" Joanna whispered once they broke the kiss.   
  
"Promise." Quatre said, once again drawing her lips to his. Once they drew apart, he gently kissed the top of her forehead, and turned to leave. But before he did, he took the time to whisper to her, "I love you, always remember that."  
  
"I will, my knight, I will." Once Quatre was out of sight, she collapsed to her knees and cried. A horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her to grab that part of her body in pain. "I have this dreadful feeling my love, that I will never see you again." Joanna whispered in despair, before she gave into the pain and collapsed.   
  
Once Quatre reached the other pilots, he crossed his arms accusingly.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.   
  
"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to find Duo. Do you have any idea where he is?" Angela retorted. Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Not in the least."   
  
"Damn it." Wufei growled.   
  
"What about Heero?" Trowa asked. Wufei and Angela stole a glance at each other.  
  
"We'll get him later. They need more time." Wufei answered cryptically. Quatre and Trowa shared a look, both had eyebrows raised.   
  
"Well we better find Duo soon, the sun is setting and its getting late." Quatre said. They nodded.  
  
"Did you check the kitchen?" Trowa offered. Quatre looked at his watch.  
  
"It is approaching dinner, he might have gone there to sneak a snack."   
  
"It's worth a shot, come on let's go." Angela said, heading towards the mansions extremely large kitchen. The four teens made their way out of the gardens and into the patio door. Once inside, they left the study, the room that the patio door led to, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Once there, they found the room dark and completely empty.  
  
"Strike one." Angela mumbled. The boys just shrugged. "Where else would he go?" Angela asked.  
  
"Well, he's out with his onna, so…Kami only knows." Wufei finished exasperated.   
  
"Doesn't he have a cell phone? Or pager?" Angela probed. The boys looked at each other rolled their eyes.  
  
"Duh, Quatre. Yes he has a cell phone," Quatre mumbled.   
  
"But does he have it with him, is the problem." Trowa said.   
  
"There's only one way to find out." Angela said. She walked over to the light switch in the kitchen and flipped it up. She blinked a few times to clear her vision from the blinding light. After her pupils reduced in size, she quickly scanned the room for the phone she knew to be in there. Once she found it she walked over to it, the boys right on her heels.  
  
"What's the number?" she asked once the phone was in her hand.  
  
"(510) 937-5426." Quatre supplied. Angela nodded and dialed the number. She put the receiver to her ear and waited. She heard it ring once, twice, and on the third she was about to hang up when a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Duo! Where are you?" Angela asked.   
  
"Out…why?" Duo asked, the confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"That much is obvious." Angela growled. "You need to return to the mansion at once."  
  
"Again, I ask why?" Duo said slowly.  
  
"There is some business we need to discuss. The kind you can't say over the phone for security reasons. You know how people love to gossip." Angela said.  
  
"How the hell would you know?" Duo asked, seeming awake for the first time. Angela sighed.  
  
"I'll explain when you get here. Just get here!" Angela shouted back. "Now!" she finished slamming the phone back in its cradle. The three boys in the room looked at her warily.  
  
"What was that about Onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Just Duo being Duo. Let's go, we'll talk in the library." Angela said. The boys nodded.  
  
"What about Heero?" Quatre asked. Wufei sighed.  
  
"I'll get them." He offered. The others nodded. Trowa and Quatre headed for the library but Angela grabbed onto Wufei's arm before he could leave.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"When we were heading to the kitchen I saw him carrying her to their dorm I would assume."  
  
"They're probably sleeping. Should we wake them though?" Angela asked.  
  
"We don't have a choice. If we didn't you know they would kill us." Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the library." Angela said. She leaned in and kissed Wufei on the lips. It was quick, and chaste. When she backed up she looked at him in confusion. Wufei's look mirrored her own. They searched each others eyes, looking for anything that could explain what just happened. At the same time they both whispered their good-byes and hurried away. Both cursing themselves and their foolish emotions the entire way.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Duo who was that?" Sarah asked, her head resting on Duo's lap. Duo sighed, his fingers playing in her hair. He looked up at the setting sun, casting brilliant oranges, reds and yellows on the ocean. They sat atop a cliff overlooking the raging sea. Although, it was quite calming to the teens.   
  
"Angela. I have to go." Duo answered. Sarah sat up and starred at him in confusion.  
  
"What did she want? Why do you have to go?"   
  
"We have some business to discuss. School stuff, but it's a surprise. I can't tell you." Duo inwardly winced. He just lied. For the first time in his life he told a flat out lie, and most importantly to the one person he couldn't live without. The one girl who managed to tame his wild spirit, in a matter of days. Sarah looked at him through slit eyes.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you are lying. I can tell. What is really going on?" she pleaded with him. Duo stood up and held his hand down to help Sarah up. She grasped it and stood. Duo pulled her to his chest and leaned down so that he was starring into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, you have to trust me on this. You can't and don't want to know. Please." Duo had tears that were shimmering from his violet eyes. Sarah gasped and leaned her forehead against him.  
  
"Duo, what have you gotten yourself into?" she kissed him deeply, and Duo eagerly responded. Their tongues dueled for dominance. When they broke apart for air, Sarah smiled a sad little smile. "I don't like it, but I will leave it alone…for now." Duo smiled brightly, he grabbed her waist and swung her around him in a circle. She laughed happily. Once he set her down again, he once again claimed her lips as his.   
  
"We have to go. I'll take you back to the mansion." Duo said leading her over to his Harley. He grabbed the two helmets and handed one to her. Once they both had their helmets secure, and were seated on the bike, Duo revved the engine. It sounded like thunder that was cracking right above them, as the engine roared to life.   
  
"Hang on tight!" Duo shouted back to his partner. Sarah held her thumbs up, acknowledging what he said. Sarah gripped his waist tightly, hugging him from behind. Duo opened her up and sped off towards the mansion.   
  
The sound of an approaching storm made its way to the quiet library.   
  
"Didn't know there was to be a storm tonight." Quatre commented.   
  
"No, that's just Duo." Angela said from the doorway. Trowa and Quatre looked up, "I'll get him" Angela offered, pushing herself off the door frame and heading to the front door. Once she opened the door and looked out she saw Duo riding up the driveway. She could Sarah clinging onto him. Duo rode right up to the door, when he saw Angela starring at him. He removed his helmet.   
  
"I'll be in, in a minute. Or do you have a problem with that?" Duo sneered. Angela winced.   
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. We're in the library when your ready." With that she closed the front door and walked slowly back to the library. Duo drove the bike to the large garage. Once inside he hopped off and helped Sarah off. They placed their helmets on the bike and walked to the door that led to the house. Sarah stopped him with a tug on their interlocked hands.  
  
"I'm going to stay out here a little while longer. So let's just say goodbye now." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm just going to talk for awhile. It's not goodbye." Duo whispered back. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"No, I know that you'll be leaving after you talk to them, it's okay, I know you'll come back to me."  
  
"How do you know that? I'm not leaving. Not without saying goodbye, and I refuse to say it here. Don't worry. No matter what, even if we do leave, I won't before saying goodbye." Duo said softly. Sarah smiled,  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise, or I'm not Duo Maxwell!" Duo smiled back. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
  
"When you do, don't say goodbye, it's never goodbye just goodnight." She whispered. Duo nodded,  
  
"Goodnight for now." He spoke almost inaudibly. They kissed one last time, one last passionate time before he turned and went inside. Once the door shut and Sarah felt he was out of hearing range, she sank to her knees and cried.   
  
"Never goodbye, my love."   
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Wufei stalked silently to the dorm rooms where he believed them to be. Once he reached their room he took a deep breath and knocked three times.   
  
Heero bolted upright in his bed. He cold have sworn he heard banging. Once his sleep filled eyes adjusted to being awake he gazed down at the girl in his bed. Kaiya was still fast asleep, and she was hanging onto his waist for dear life. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her lids. A whimper would escape her lips every so often. Heero assumed her to be having a nightmare. The banging again sounded through the dorm. Heero realizing that it was the door sighed deeply. He carefully removed Kaiya's hands from around his waist and stood. A few of his back bones cracked from the rest. He stretched and yawned loudly.   
  
"Yuy! Damn it open the door I know that you're in there!" Heero heard from outside his door.   
  
"Wufei," he mumbled walking towards the door. Once he opened the door, his thoughts were confirmed when he saw the angry Chinese teen glaring at him.  
  
"What took you so long Yuy?" Wufei growled.   
  
"What's the mission?" Heero asked, his voice slipping into the monotone he used so often. Wufei raised his eyebrows,  
  
"There's no mission, yet. We're meeting in the library to discuss our plans about these Guerrilla attacks…" Wufei was cut off,  
  
"Attacks! What attacks? How is it that Dr. J failed to mention this to us?" Heero thundered.  
  
"It seems that's why the girls are here. Their mission is to discover the identities of the Guerrilla's, and what they want. However, it has now come to light that it's the Guerrilla's and not OZ that is the main problem now, and all the gundam pilots are needed." Wufei finished. Heero nodded and was about to follow Wufei when Wufei raised his hand.  
  
"What about Kaiya?"   
  
"Let her sleep. This doesn't concern her anymore."  
  
"Bad move Yuy, bad move."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Chang."  
  
"We need her. If you shut her out, you will lose her, in more ways then one. Right now she knows the most about the Guerrillas and who they are."  
  
"I'll worry about that later. Let's just get to this meeting."  
  
"If you are doing this to hurt her, congratulations you will. But, if you are doing this to protect her, you will only endanger her life. We need all seven pilots to be thinking clearly, not upset…" Wufei's preaching was cut off by the sound of gun being cocked.   
  
"And I said I don't give a shit what you think. Let's go." Heero strode out of his dorm and locked the door behind him. He walked down to the library with Wufei right behind him.   
  
As soon as the two teens were moving down the hall, a figure stepped out from the shadows. The figure grinned maliciously. She walked over to the door that Heero just emerged from and punched a few override commands into the keypad. The green light buzzed and Relena opened the door. She made her way into the dorm and crept to Kaiya's room. When she didn't find her in there her blood began to boil. She turned to the other bedroom and opened the door.  
  
Kaiya was sleeping soundlessly on Heero's bed. Relena glared and walked into the room. The little light that was in the room reflected off a large steel blade that the princess held in her hand.   
  
"It's time to get what's coming to you bitch." Relena hissed, raising the knife above her head.   
  
  
  
THE END!!!! CLIFFIE!!! What do the girls know that the pilots don't? Is Kaiya going to die? Is Relena going to go through with it? Will Heero save her, or be sorry he didn't listen to Wufei? Why is Wufei so out of character? AHHH!!! So many questions! From now on, the fic will mainly focus on the gundam pilots themselves and the other girls won't be in it as much. But don't worry they will be back front and center when is nears its end. So? How did you like it? Please read and review!  
  
THANKS FROM CHAPTER FOUR AND FAKE FIVE:  
  
Nanashi: The wait is over! I will try to get the other chapters out faster now. ::Sweatdrop:: I'll try...  
  
Onimegami: LOL, no I didn't stop. It's taken me long enough though…hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the support from chapter five!  
  
Lia: LOL, I'm glad someone does! And thanks for review chapter five too!  
  
darkness88: A lot of people don't like her. LOL glad you enjoyed last chapter.  
  
Ackala: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Seiko: Definitely power to the women!  
  
Lucutus13: Kaiya: Who knows how Heero knew? I sure don't, how did you know Heero?   
Heero: hn.   
Kaiya: Oh that explains it all… ::sweatdrop::  
  
Sailor Nova: I'm sure you just LOVED this cliffie didn't you? Hehe. I'm so evil aren't I?  
  
LunaDragon: LOL! I loved your reviews! Thanks for reviewing each chapter like that. LOL, I'm still laughing now.  
  
Iyame: thanks, I hope I did okay!  
  
Sailor Angel: Thanks, as always and here the fruits of my labor and your whining! Hope you liked it!  
  
Hope129: Hope this is soon enough! 


	6. ...and Promises Broken

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you thought I did then…well, go back to sleep and let me know when you wake up in this century. Because if I did, I wouldn't be writing FICTION!   
  
AN: This chapter came out sooner than the others. Well, summer is officially here for me. Well it will be Friday and I don't plane on finishing this chapter before than, so it's a premature summer vacation. Again, thanks are at the end of the chapter.  
  
READ: A side note here. I posted a Dragon Ball Z fic the other day and I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet. I thought it was pretty good and am very disappointed with the lack of response. I'd appreciate even a flame right now! So if you read Dragon Ball Z, (or even if you don't) please read and review my other fic "Beloved" I don't care what you say in the review. You can just tell me it sucked if you think so. I just need the feedback! It's my lifeblood!!! Anyway, without further ado, I present the next chapter!  
  
"___" = speaking  
~___~ = thought  
  
  
Last Time (chapter five): Promises Made…  
  
As soon as the two teens were moving down the hall, a figure stepped out from the shadows. The figure grinned maliciously. She walked over to the door that Heero just emerged from and punched a few override commands into the keypad. The green light buzzed and Relena opened the door. She made her way into the dorm and crept to Kaiya's room. When she didn't find her in there her blood began to boil. She turned to the other bedroom and opened the door.  
  
Kaiya was sleeping soundlessly on Heero's bed. Relena glared and walked into the room. The little light that was in the room reflected off a large steel blade that the princess held in her hand.   
  
"It's time to get what's coming to you bitch." Relena hissed, raising the knife above her head.   
  
  
Chapter Six: …and Promises Broken  
  
  
Just as Relena raised the sharp object over her head, Kaiya jumped up screaming.   
  
"No!!! Lily!" Relena recoiled back in shock. Kaiya whipped her head around frantically, sweat soaking her entire body. Once she got her bearings back, she focused her gaze on the girl in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Relena grinned evilly.   
  
"Just ending my torment…and your life." That said, she swung the blade at the still sleepy girl. Kaiya managed to dodge the first swipe, however the second one caught her arm, putting a nice size gash on her upper arm. Kaiya gripped the wound on her right arm tightly with her left hand.   
  
"Bitch. What did I ever do to you?" Kaiya shouted at her.   
  
"Everything! You stole my He-chan, you turned everyone against me and you couldn't even protect your sister!" Kaiya started at Relena's words, partly from shock the other part pure rage.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" Kaiya whispered in the tone of voice that didn't leave room for argument.   
  
"I have my ways" Relena smiled. She lunged at her again, and Kaiya who was still too shocked to move, took the full length of the blade into her lower stomach, just missing her liver. Kaiya screamed, almost losing consciousness from the blinding pain that shot up and down her entire body. Rage consumed Kaiya's entire being. From a place unknown to her, she managed to gather enough strength to knock the princess unconsciousness. The knife flew from her grasp on her way to the hard, unforgiving floor. Kaiya limped her way over to the weapon and picked it up, trying not to jar her wound.   
  
"Heero? Are you in here? Please…" Kaiya eyes fluttered, the wound taking its toll on her still weary body. She hobbled to the door, her hand leaving a bloody print on the frame, and shuffled to the stairs.   
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Angela screamed at Heero and Wufei for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
"For the last time women, I had a gun pointed to my head!"  
  
"It's not like you couldn't have taken it from him, weakling." Angela snorted. Quatre had his head in his hands and was rubbing his temples.   
  
"Please, let's just get on with this meeting. I know a hundred things that I would rather be doing."  
  
"I agree with Q-man over here." Duo said. "Let's get this show on the road, and fast. He didn't wake her, she'll wake up pissed and he's going to have to deal with her not us. So, move on already."  
  
"I have to agree with them." Trowa said, speaking for the first time. Angela sighed.  
  
"Fine but when…"  
  
"He…lp…" a strangled voice came from the doorway. The pilots all turned to see Kaiya leaning heavily against the door frame, blood covering her hands and the entire front of her torso.   
  
"Kaiya!" Heero screamed. He ran to her just as she fell. He gently lowered her to the ground. Heero looked at her wound, a mind numbing fear overtaking his body. His hands shook and for the first time in his life, the sight of blood made him sick. There was so much blood on her that he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Kaiya saw his panicked look.  
  
"Slice… shoulder…not bad." She managed to gasp out. "Blade…full length…just below liver."   
  
"Who? Who did this?" Heero ground out, the bitterness hard to hide.   
  
"Relena…" With that she passed out, her eyes rolling back in her head and body going limp.   
  
"No! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Heero shouted. The other pilots stood starring in shock at the bloody girl and her what appeared to be lover.   
  
"Heero? When? What?" Duo asked.   
  
"No time, Quatre get towels and warm water. Duo call Sally. Wufei go find that bitch, but don't kill her, not yet. Trowa go wait for Sally and the medics." Angela barked out, waking up from the shock, she was in after seeing her best friend bleeding all over Quatre's expensive carpet.   
  
The pilots made quick to follow her orders and all hurried to complete the task assigned to them. Wufei raced up the stairs to Heero and Kaiya's dorm room searching for the guilty party. Which wasn't too hard, he just followed the bloody trail laid out for him. Trowa walked briskly to the front door, the need to hurry not as prominent with his task. Duo found the phone in the library within seconds and hurriedly informed Sally Po of the situation. Quatre dashed to the bathroom a few rooms down and swiftly grabbed several towels, racing back to the library.  
  
"Here, I'll get the hot water." Quatre said sprinting to the kitchen after handing Heero the towels. Heero quickly pressed one on the large hole in Kaiya's stomach. Angela tore the bottom of her shirt and used the makeshift gauze to tightly secure the gash on her shoulder. Angela held Kaiya steady, while Heero continued to press on the wound. She had begun to shake and quiver from either the wound itself or the coldness that had filled the room when she entered, neither one knew.   
  
"This is your fault you know." Angela whispered, the malice coming from her voice in waves. Heero winced.  
  
"I know."   
  
"I know! I know! Is that all you have to say for yourself? She's dying because you couldn't tell that bitch to back off. She only listens to you. You could have stopped this if…"  
  
"No!" Heero interrupted. "She would have only done it sooner. That girl has a lot of hate in her."  
  
"Granted, but she wouldn't have been left alone! You should have listened to Wufei and just woken her up. I will never forgive you if she dies. No wait, scratch that, I will never forgive you period." With that, Angela turned her attention back to Kaiya, gently rubbing her forehead, brushing the sweat-soaked hair from her eyes. Heero closed his eyes. Everything Angela said hitting him hard and swift. Duo had finished informing Sally Po and had witnessed the argument and the effect it had on Heero.   
  
"She's on her way. She said it should only take ten minutes max." Duo said quietly.  
  
"Thanks." Angela whispered, the fight had left her voice. "Heero…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's just…she's my first true friend…and I…"  
  
"It's okay." Heero said, stopping her from continuing the apology. "You were right. I should have just woken her up. I was trying to be nice. I see now that that can never happen again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked moving to sit next to the two, holding Kaiya's jerking feet still. Angela thanked him quietly before turning to Heero expectantly.   
  
"I will never care for anyone ever again. It will only be the life of a soldier for me. Caring gets you no where." Heero closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek before wiping it and all traces of it away, leaving a red streak on his face. Angela was about to interject when Duo shook his head. An uncomfortable silence soon filled the room. The only sound coming from Kaiya's jerking and moaning.  
  
"Heero…"   
  
"I'm here." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"It hurts. Make it stop. Make the pain go away." She whispered, her tears desperately wanting to fall.  
  
"It's okay to cry." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head.  
  
"No…I promised. I never…break my promises." Kaiya was gasping for breath by now.   
  
"Shh. Don't talk anymore. Save your strength." Heero said gently. Kaiya nodded, but her whimpering continued. Quatre had returned with a kettle of warm water, and a bowl. He filled the bowl, took one of the rags, and soaked it before giving it to Heero. Heero then proceeded to clean her wounds, and some of the blood off her body. Just when timed seemed to stretch on forever Trowa burst in the room with Sally Po in tow.   
  
"How bad?" Sally questioned opening her medical bag.   
  
"The wound on her shoulder just needs a few stitches but the one on her stomach is bad…really bad." Angela responded to the doctor.   
  
"All right, clear out." Sally ordered the pilots, "The dressing on her arm is fine for now, we need to stabilize this wound before transport."  
  
"Transport? There's a med-wing in the mansion." Quatre said.   
  
"I know, but I'm not going to fix her in here. I'd like to do the surgery in a proper facility." Sally Po explained.  
  
"Surgery?" Duo said, the fear evident in his voice.   
  
"Don't worry, it should just be routine, but we have to hurry." Sally reassured the pilots. After securing the wounded girl on the stretcher, the boys all helped carry her to the med-wing of the basement. Duo walked over to the bookcase and pulled on the finely bound copy of "War and Peace" this in turn caused the bookcase to open with a hiss. Duo jerked it the rest of the way open and punched in the necessary commands. He then opened the steel door, and allowed the medics to enter. Trowa went first and led the way to the medical bay.   
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Sarah sighed and sat up. She had been in the garage for the last half hour, just sitting there staring off into space. The sound of her watch beeping finally woke her from her cationic state. She brought her hand to her wrist and shut the alarm off. Just as she expected her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sarah nodded to the voice on the other line before she realized that they couldn't see her. "Yea" she quickly responded. She listened to the voice on the other line talk for a few minutes, occasionally responding with a yes or no. "Okay, I understand. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Sayoonara." Hanging up her cell phone and placing it back in her pocket, Sarah climbed onto the still cooling bike and put her helmet on. She turned it on and speed off, to meet the caller.   
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Heero, are you going to sit there all day?" Duo asked the sullen boy in front of him. Heero sat starring at Kaiya who was hooked up to several machines. The only sound coming from the machine that helped her to breathe. The only sign that she was even alive under all the wires and tubes, was the fact that every so often her chest would slightly rise with her breathing.   
  
"Did Wufei find her"? He asked instead. Duo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Not that I heard. He might…" He was interrupted by Sally's shout.  
  
"Duo! Heero! It's Wufei, he brought Relena." Before she could even finish her sentence, Heero had jumped up from his chair and fled the room. Duo sighed again and followed his friend out the door.  
  
Once they arrived, they saw Wufei cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. Heero looked at him questioningly.   
  
"I found her like this." Wufei explained. "It seems that Kaiya managed to knock her out before she came downstairs." Heero nodded and pulled his gun out of his pocket.  
  
"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up then. Wufei put her down, the minute her eyes open I'm pulling the trigger. With or without you still holding her." Heero said, in his monotone voice. His impenetrable mask had slid back on.   
  
"Yuy, don't even think about it. Put it away now, or it will be your head that gets blown off." Angela threatened, her gun pressed against the back of his skull. Heero turned his head, just enough to catch her in his peripheral vision. He then shifted his eyes to Relena who was still in Wufei's arms.  
  
"You wouldn't." he stated. "You wouldn't kill a comrade right before a war. Relena is not my comrade. I was supposed to kill her two years ago and I didn't. It's time to finally complete my mission." Heero's monotone voice echoed in the silent room. The tension was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife.   
  
"Your mission has changed. It changed the day that her father died. You know that, I know that, hell even OZ knows that!" Angela fired back at him.   
  
"You know nothing." Heero hissed.  
  
"I know enough." She shot back. "I know that you care if not love Kaiya. I know that it hurt you to see her like that. And I also know that your mind won't let you call what you're about to do vengeance. You can't admit that you want to hurt the person that nearly killed the only person you ever opened yourself too. And I know that if you do this, that one person you care about won't forgive you. Do you want that? To be hated in Kaiya's eyes." Angela finished in a whisper.  
  
Heero's hand wavered. His mind was a sea of thoughts and feelings, and right now, a storm was brewing. He had to stop it. He had to escape before it was too late and he drowned. He lowered his gun and stalked silently from the room, back to Kaiya's side, his posture clearly warning the others not to follow him.   
  
Once he left, Sally Po ushered Wufei into a med room so that she could make sure Relena was okay. After depositing his load, he followed the others to the waiting room that held the snack machines and coffee maker.  
  
"What do you think made her do it?" Quatre asked once everyone had sat down and had a steaming cup of brew in their hands. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, that girl just flipped." He said taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
"I've seen it in her since we first arrived." Angela said. The others looked to her questioningly. She sighed and tried to figure out how to explain herself. "I mean, the day we all first arrived, remember when Relena had her stay back a few minutes?" After some nods and some questioning stares she sighed again. "Well, Heero and Kaiya were the last issued their room, she ordered Heero to wait outside."  
  
"But you rushed off to your room as soon as our name was called." Wufei said in confusion.   
  
"I know, Kaiya told me about this later. Anyway, she threatened her, saying that she better stay away from Heero, blah blah blah. Trust me, Kaiya had every intention of staying away from him, at first. It's complicated and not really our business." Angela finished. "My point is, I knew that Relena would pull something on her. I didn't exactly think that she would stab her, but I knew something was inevitable." Trowa nodded,  
  
"I too, felt a lot of hurt and pain from her, along with anger. As the days progressed I definitely felt more hostility."   
  
"Well, now that we're here, we should get this meeting started. I see nothing else we can do at the moment." Quatre said. The others agreed.  
  
"So, where do we begin?" Duo asked.  
  
"I guess I should tell you what I know ne?" Angela asked. Once she had everyone's attention, she began. "Well, you five were sent down here to protect Relena and the Sank Kingdom from OZ. The Dr.'s feared that OZ would try to do something that would interfere with Relena's peace plan. Kaiya and I stayed behind on the colonies. She didn't know about me, but I knew about her. Anyway, Kaiya stayed on L1 doing small missions, training and preparing for battle on earth. I entered the Chinese branch of Interpol on colony L5. I studied patterns of attacks and the source and cause of the attacks. We discovered that it wasn't OZ that posed the most threat to earth and her fragile peace, but this new radical group."  
  
"Who are they?" Quatre asked.   
  
"They call themselves the Tokinami. Their leader is Captain Toshi Normov. We have no idea how many men, women, and children he has under his control. Although last estimate was at least 8,000."  
  
"What? How can he have that many pilots?" Duo roared.   
  
"They're not all pilots. Many of them are just regular soldiers, and many are women and children, although they are trained as well. That man that Kaiya killed today," Angela said looking at Wufei, "Was a commander in Toshi's army, Aries division." Wufei nodded.   
  
"The soldiers didn't look too willing."   
  
"I know. That's what confuses me. Most radical groups like this are all blinded by their cause and are willing to do anything. Unless Kaiya's just a damn good negotiator, I don't know."  
  
"Or just damn scary holding a gun." Wufei said.   
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Oh! I totally forgot that we didn't tell you. Earlier Kaiya and I were attacked by several soldiers and were almost caught. Heero and Wufei showed up and attempted to rescue us. It ended up being Kaiya who rescued us. Oh by the way. We both have gundams being sent down to Howard as we speak. The Dr.'s will contact us when they have arrived."  
  
"What? You guys have gundams too?" Duo said, the shock clearly shown on his voice.  
  
"Yup. Kaiya pilots Washi or 06. And I pilot Silence or 07."   
  
"We know where Howard is staying. I say we go and wait there. Our gundams are there as well and I want to make sure that they are in working order before we head off to fight these guys." Quatre said.  
  
"I agree. I say we leave as soon as possible. As in tomorrow morning." Wufei suggested.  
  
"What about Heero and Kaiya?" asked Duo.   
  
"We tell Heero our plan, he can either join us or wait with her. Knowing her, she should be fine in a few days and her gundam won't be there until then anyway. There's really nothing she could do there anyhow. That's the only option we have at the moment, besides waiting around here twiddling our thumbs and I do not find that a very appealing alternative." Angela said quietly.   
  
"I agree. We should leave at six tomorrow." Trowa spoke up. Quatre and Wufei nodded. Duo sighed.  
  
"All right, but who wants to tell Heero?" Duo asked. Angela looked at Wufei, who looked at Trowa who looked at Quatre who turned to Duo. "Oh, no…I'm not doing it." Duo said flailing his arms in front of him.  
  
"He already hates me, no point in pissing him off before all hell breaks loose. Besides, you're his best friend." Angela said standing up and dumping the rest of her coffee into the waste basket. "Well, I have to go pack. Night." So saying she turned and left the room.  
  
"Don't even think I'm doing it Maxwell. I have meditations to see to." Before anyone could protest, Wufei was out the door.   
  
"I promised Mitsu that I would talk with her later tonight. I've already been gone longer than I said I was going to be." Trowa answered Duo's silent question. He too left the room after throwing his empty cup away. Quatre just shook his head and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't even think about it Duo. I'm not getting pulled into this one." He quickly fled the room. Duo growled in annoyance.   
  
"Guess I'm on my own." He looked to the sky. "Please, I'm too young to die." He whispered a few 'Hail Mary's' before leaving the waiting room and heading towards the temperamental soldier.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
When Trowa entered his room, he was met with darkness and silence.   
  
"Mitsu? You in here?" Trowa asked turning on the light switch and looking for his girlfriend. He walked to her bedroom, only to find it empty. ~Odd, I wonder where she went?~ He thought. He shrugged and figured he might as well pack his things before he looked for her. Once inside his room, he moved to his closet to get his suitcase.   
  
He set it on the bed and opened it, just as he was about to turn to his dresser he saw a piece of white paper sitting on his pillow. Trowa picked it up and inhaled the scent around it. It smelt like Mitsu's perfume. Contorting his eyebrows in confusion, he sat on his bed to read the note.  
  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
By the time that you read this letter I will have left. I am sorry but I felt trapped in the mansion. I know that you aren't who you say you are and I'm fine with that, honestly. But, I can not take the secrets or the pressure. All of you are hiding something. Joanna felt it too. We are staying somewhere safe, do not worry. We will still attend class and full-fill our duties to Relena-sama, but no longer from the dorms. I know that you will come back to me. And when you do return from where ever it is you are going, I want you to find me. Just follow your feet and your heart. It shouldn't be too hard my love. Until that wonderful day, I shall remain eternally yours.  
  
  
Mitsu  
  
  
Trowa crushed the letter in his hand. She left. He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed. Packing could wait, he was suddenly very tired. He pushed his suitcase off the bed with his feet and pulled the covers up around him. He curled up in the fetal position and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Quatre entered his dorm exhausted and on the verge of collapse. He trudged his way in and turned on the lights.  
  
"Joanna? Are you in here?" When he got no response he shrugged and made his way to his bedroom. He was about to turn into his room when he saw something white attached to Joanna's door. Curious, he moved over to her door and saw that it was a letter addressed to him. He gently took it off the door and read it.  
  
  
My Dearest Quatre,  
  
I'm sorry for what you are about to read. Trowa is I'm sure by now reading one just like this letter. Mitsu and I both agree that you are lying…no hiding something from us. We can not stay there anymore. We have left the dorms and are staying somewhere else. Don't worry we are safe. We will still attend class and anything else Mrs. Relena would have us do. I truly am sorry the way this turned out. Please come back safe from where ever it is that I know you will be going. I don't know how I know, but I know you will be in grave danger where you are going. Come back to me, alive and in one peace. You will know where I am when the time is right. Stay safe.  
  
With all the love that I posses,  
  
Joanna  
  
  
Quatre closed his eyes allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. This war was going to cost him much more than the last one. He knew it. He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket before turning to his room. He quickly packed what he would need and lay his suitcases by his bedroom door. He crawled into bed, and quickly fell into a restless slumber.   
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Wufei didn't catch up with Angela until they reached their room. Once they entered they went into their rooms and packed their things. Angela emerged from her room, her luggage in her hand and on her shoulder. She lay them by the front door and moved to the kitchen to grab a snack. Wufei came out a few minutes later, and after depositing his things by the front door, he too walked to the kitchen.   
  
"We have to talk." He said gently. Angela sighed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know what. Why are you avoiding the subject?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Why are you pressing it? It doesn't matter now anyway. We have more important things to worry about like getting ready for the upcoming battles." Angela rambled. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"We have until six tomorrow before we leave. That's plenty of time to talk."  
  
"Well, I would like to relax until I have to start training again, cause Kami only knows when we will be able to relax again." Angela said, quite agitated at Wufei. She jumped up when the microwave beeped, signaling that her popcorn was done. She opened the machine and took the bag out. Opening the bag, and being careful so as not to burn herself, she poured the contents into a bowl. She then walked to the living room, leaving Wufei sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
Wufei growled in annoyance, and stood up. He stalked to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to her.  
  
"That was rude you know?" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"What?" Angela asked, a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Just leaving like that, I swear you're nothing but a baka onna."  
  
"Hey! I am not a baka!" Angela glared daggers at the teen next to her. Wufei just smirked and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Now who's being rude? Did I make this for you? NOOOOO, I didn't think so! Go make your own!" Angela said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Such a tongue onna. You should use it for other things besides cursing me out." Angela gasped.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?"   
  
"Why would I want to flirt with an annoying onna like you?" Wufei said, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ohhh!!! I could just…" Angela's curse was cut off with Wufei's lips. They both froze once contact had been made. Angela finally smiled. "I thought you weren't flirting 05." She whispered against his lips. Wufei smirked,  
  
"So I lied." He then moved his lips. The kiss turned more passionate in a short amount of time. They soon had their arms wrapped around each other and were locked in a tight embrace, an embrace of passion and love.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sarah arrived at the pier 10 minutes early. She ground the bike to a stop and tires screeched. She shut the engine off and flipped the kick-stand down. Sarah pulled her helmet off and hung it from the handle bars. She climbed off the bike and walked over to the bench that was facing the ocean. The sun had gone down over two hours ago and the pier lights had come on. She could hear the gulls screeching for food, and occasionally see one as they flew by the light.   
  
"Glad to see you could make it," A deep voice boomed from behind her.   
  
"Ahh!" she screamed grabbing her chest. "Geeze, did you have to sneak up on me?"  
  
"My sincere apologies. I trust things are going well?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes, they are leaving tomorrow to prepare. I'm assuming to retrieve their gundams."  
  
"Excellent. Do you know if any of your fellow ladies are involved in anyway with the pilots?" Sarah gulped and felt her skin pale a few shades.  
  
"Mitsu is with Trowa, but she doesn't pose a threat. The same goes for Joanna who's with Quatre. They haven't the slightest idea of what's going on." Sarah answered.  
  
"And what of our two mysterious ladies?"  
  
"They're kinda involved with Heero and Wufei, but none has admitted it yet. Or if they have, it was just to each other. I don't know who they are, but they know what's going on." The owner of the voice smiled.  
  
"And what of you? Dear lass. Has any pilot sparked your interest?"  
  
"No…" she lied.   
  
"Are you lying to me?" the voice said, the joking manner long since left it. "Because you know the consequences of lying to me."   
  
"I…" Sarah started, but found she couldn't finish her thought.   
  
"I am disappointed in you. I really am. Which one?"   
  
"I…can't tell you." She whispered.  
  
"Let's see, by process of elimination it would have to be 02 unless you are into one of the ones who's already spoken for?" The voice paused. "No, it's 02 isn't it." When she didn't respond he smiled. "Thought so. Now what did I tell you about falling in love?"  
  
"Don't." she answered in a soft voice.   
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No." she sobbed quietly. The man snarled and backhanded her across the face, a red mark already beginning to show.   
  
"That will teach you to disobey me again!" he thundered.  
  
"Yes, sir. I truly am sorry." She lowered her head, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. The man smirked,   
  
"Very well, return to your post." Sarah stood at attention and held her hand in salute.  
  
"Yes, sir Captain Tenshi sir!" she called out. The man smiled again.   
  
"Ah, now that's better. Dismissed!" Sarah shot her hand out in salute, then bowed slightly and walked back to the bike. She climbed on and quickly put on her helmet so that the Captain wouldn't see her tears. ~I'm sorry Duo. Please forgive me.~ she cried out in her mind, before starting the engine and heading back to the mansion.   
  
  
  
  
END!!!! No real cliffie this time. Normov Toshi (how said English way) is mine, the name doesn't mean anything in particular, just a guy I made up. The name Tokinami, is also mine. I made it up as well. I combined two names Toki and Nami. Toki means time of opportunity and Nami means Wave. So I combined it to mean Opportune Wave. That's probably not really what it means but ::shrugs:: it's loose. Sorry that Wufei and Heero seem so out of character. I haven't decided about Wufei yet, but Heero will definitely be a little more in character next chapter, (it's part of the plot) Bet you didn't see that coming with Sarah working for the enemy, ne? hehe I'm so evil aren't I? Well please read and review!   
  
  
THANKS: It's readers like these that give me the motivation to get the chapters out soon.   
  
Aivame: NOW. It's here NOW! Did you like? And before you ask the next chapter isn't here NOW, you have to wait for that one. ^_^  
  
Lia: Thanks, a wow is good enough for me! ^_^  
  
Darkness88: Glad you liked it. I'm sure you liked the Wufei occ in this chapter then ne?  
  
Sailor Nova: LOL, your reviews always make me laugh. Thanks for brightening my day!  
  
Cloud: lol. ::pulls Cloud off feet:: There you go. The next chapter is up. And this cliffe wasn't as bad. 


	7. Surprises Around Every Corner

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not really needed, but in case you didn't know, I own nothing. Normov Toshi is mine; so is the group the Tokinami, I don't care if you use them or not. ::shrugs:: Whatever, not like I could do anything anyway.   
  
  
AN: As I'm sure you know, I couldn't update until now. Well, here it is the next chapter of my fic! No long, note today.  
  
  
Last Time (chapter six):  
  
  
"Very well, return to your post." Sarah stood at attention and held her hand in salute.  
  
"Yes, sir Captain Tenshi sir!" she called out. The man smiled again.   
  
"Ah, now that's better. Dismissed!" Sarah shot her hand out in salute, then bowed slightly and walked back to the bike. She climbed on and quickly put on her helmet so that the Captain wouldn't see her tears. ~I'm sorry Duo. Please forgive me.~ she cried out in her mind, before starting the engine and heading back to the mansion.   
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Surprises Around Every Corner  
  
  
  
Duo cautiously opened the door leading to the room that Kaiya was currently resting. He poked his head around the door, ready to jump in case Heero pulled out his gun. He didn't, so Duo moved into the room and shut the door.   
  
"What do you want?" Heero mumbled, his head in his hands. Kaiya was awake and staring at the ceiling dots. It was obvious to Duo, that there had been a heated conversation which had occurred only moments before he entered. Duo hesitated a second, until Heero raised his head from his hands and glared at the boy. He cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Um, well, we had a meeting while you two were in here. Angela told us what's going on with the Tokinami, that's the group we're after," he elaborated after seeing their confused stares, well Kaiya's anyway. Heero's face remained impassive. "Yes, well anyway," Duo breathed in deeply, "we've decided that staying here and waiting for their gundams to arrive is not a good option. So, we're going to go to Howard's to wait for them there, since that's where they're being sent. Heero, you can either come with us, or stay here and come when Kaiya does, in a few days."  
  
"But," Kaiya started.  
  
"Don't even start." Duo interrupted. "You are no where near well enough to travel yet. You do us no good dead. We need you healthy. So in a few days, when you heal, you will meet us there." Duo then turned to Heero,  
  
"So you gonna wait here? Or are you leaving with us in the morning?" Duo asked. Heero turned to look at Kaiya. Her eyes were begging him to stay, while her face remained emotionless.   
  
"I leave with you in the morning. What time?" Heero said, turning back to Duo. Kaiya's face fell.   
  
"We leave at six. We're going to meet in the front lobby." Duo said quietly. He kept his head down, refusing to meet Kaiya's eyes. Heero nodded.   
  
"Very well."   
  
"I'll, leave you to say bye, um, cya there Kaiya." Duo said, giving her a small, sad smile. Kaiya nodded at him, returning his sad smile with one of her own. Heero followed Duo as he made his way to the door. Duo turned around in shock. "Um, don't you want a few minutes to say goodbye?"  
  
"Why?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you and her, well you know?" Duo stuttered.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Heero hissed, pushing past Duo and heading for the stairs. Duo turned to Kaiya who looked as if she had just been slapped. He moved to speak but she held up her hand for silence.  
  
"I'm fine Duo. It will take a lot more than that to hurt me. Please, just go." She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to her chin. She rolled over so that her back was to the door, and Duo. Duo sighed sadly and walked to the door. He closed it quietly after hesitating for only a moment. He paused by the door, waiting to hear noise of the tears that never came.   
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
The next morning came all too quickly for Wufei and Angela who were still locked in a tight embrace on the couch. Wufei had his arms wrapped securely around her; her head resting on his chest. Wufei woke first, surprised to wake in such a compromising position. But, the shock soon wore off and he smiled, a real smile. He poked Angela in the ribs gently. When that didn't wake sleeping beauty, he poked again, only harder.   
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" Angela grumbled, rubbing her still sleep weary eyes with her fists.   
  
"Time to get up Onna." Wufei mock grumbled. Angela shot up at the sound of his voice.   
  
"What? When? How?" Angela stuttered out. Wufei chuckled.  
  
"So many questions, yet not enough time to answer them all. Come, we must leave now." Wufei stood up, and moved to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Angela quickly followed him. They ate their breakfast in silence, when they had finished, they moved to the door and picked up their things. After the door was securely locked, the two made their way to the lobby where everyone else would be.   
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Quatre somehow managed to drag himself out of the comfortable position in which he fell asleep. He hurriedly made his bed and walked to his door eager to see Joanna. When he looked over to his door, he noticed his bags were packed and he forgot for a moment. Forgot that today was the day that he and the other pilots were leaving for Howard's. He hurriedly fished in his pocket, desperately looking for something he hoped not to be there. His heart sank to his knees when he pulled out the letter written in her neat handwriting.  
  
"I hoped it was just a dream." He muttered before sighing and putting the letter back in his pocket. He slowly picked up his things and left the dorm, ignoring his stomach that was craving sustenance. He was just too depressed to care about his rumbling stomach. He made his way down to the lobby where the others would surly be waiting.   
  
He arrived just as Wufei and Angela thumped down the stairs.   
  
"Good morning." Angela stated politely. Wufei just grunted his hello. Quatre grumbled out a good morning, setting his luggage down and moving over to the window and staring at the early morning light.   
  
"What crawled in his pants and died?" Angela griped to Wufei who shrugged.   
  
"Maybe he's not a morning person?" Angela scowled at Wufei's answer.  
  
"You've known him how long, yet you don't know when something is bothering him?" Wufei glared at her before answering,  
  
"Outside the battle field, there is no need to get 'close' to anyone woman. I thought you of all people would understand this." Angela's scowl deepened.  
  
"Jerk." She ground out. Turning away from the boy that was aggravating her every nerve she moved over to Quatre.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it before you even ask." Quatre quietly said just as Angela opened her mouth to speak. Angela sighed and nodded, granting the boy his solitude. They were both startled from their thoughts by Wufei's shocked voice.  
  
"Yuy, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"Going to Howard's." He answered coldly.  
  
"But what about Kaiya?" Angela asked. "She's not yet out of recovery and I thought that you were going to stay with her, and come up with us in a few days."  
  
"Duo said the same thing. I don't know how you managed to be gundam pilot's with your knowledge." He growled. Angela returned his gesture and moved closer to him shaking her fist.  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"Howard's is south of our current location. No sense of damn direction." Heero answered smirking at Angela's angered face.   
  
"What about…"  
  
"Kaiya?" Heero cut her off. At her nod he continued. "She's a soldier, I see no need to wait around here. I wouldn't for any of you. Why is she any different?" His question was rhetorical, but Angela tried to answer anyway.  
  
"Because you like each other! Maybe even love, who knows? How could you…" She was once again interrupted by Heero's cold voice.  
  
"There is no room for love in a war. If you don't know that, then you are a fool." He turned to the window indicating that the discussion was over and he'd talk no more.   
  
"Hey what's with all the glum faces?" Duo said bounding into the room.  
  
"How is it that you have any energy this morning?" Angela mumbled. Duo shrugged.   
  
"I dunno. Hey, have any of you seen Sarah? She wasn't in our room this morning." After receiving a negative from each person, he furrowed his brows. "Hmmm, I wonder where she could be off to?" Duo asked to no one in particular.   
  
"Maybe she left with Mitsu and Joanna." Trowa said quietly. The other pilots all jumped and turned to the new voice, surprised at his quiet entrance, all but Heero that is.   
  
"What do you mean left?" Duo asked the suspicion quite evident in his voice.  
  
"I mean just that. I received a note from Mitsu, that her and Joanna, they," here he paused looking to Quatre before continuing. "They felt uncomfortable with our sudden absence and have decided that they rather stay outside the dorms. Perhaps Sarah is with them." Trowa finished. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think she left. All her stuff is still in her room. It looks like she just went somewhere. My bikes missing too." Duo said. "I know she isn't here, I was just wondering if any of you knew where she went this morning."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's six. We're leaving." Heero said icily. The two pilots who had just arrived turned to him in shock. Heero saw the looks and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm going with you. No Kaiya isn't healed yet. And no I don't give a damn about her." He turned to Angela when he said the last part. Angela crossed her arms and scowled.   
  
"You say that now." She said in almost a sing song voice. Heero just grumbled and picked up his things. He gave a look that said are you coming or not, then stalked out of the room. Everyone shrugged and followed the irritable soldier.   
  
Once outside, the group saw two standard issue army jeeps, left by Noin. They split into two groups. Angela, Wufei and Heero took the jeep in front. They threw their things in the back and then climbed into the vehicle. Heero jumped into the driver's seat, and Angela leapt into the back, wanting to avoid the perfect soldier. Wufei grumbled but climbed into the passenger's seat, next to Heero.   
  
In the other jeep, Trowa had taken the wheel after throwing his things in the back, and Quatre sat beside him. Duo jumped in the back, depressed about not having found Sarah before they left. I broke my promise; I never break my promises, was all Duo could think about, his broken promise, and his broken heart. ~Maybe that's why Sarah couldn't be found this morning, because I didn't come back for her. But, she should have known that I would, damnit!~ Duo had growled and not even realized it.  
  
"Something wrong"? Trowa asked, glancing in his rearview mirror to look at the angry teen.  
  
"No." He hissed. "Just drive." He sunk lower in his seat and crossed his arms. Trowa looked at Quatre from the corner of his eye, and frowned. He was no better than Duo. Mopping about their lost women. He knew not to let things like that bother him, not in time of war anyway. It was how he survived. ~And if they want to as well, they had better snap out of it right quick. This war is not shaping up to be a simple walk through the park. Two extra gundams and pilots added. Yet, four of the pilots are in no condition to be fighting. Heero and Wufei have it right, in times of battle emotions must be dropped. There was no other way to survive.~   
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
Noin and Milliardo watched the two jeeps leave the mansion grounds. Milliardo was seated in his chair at his desk, grumbling and griping about not being able to go with them.  
  
"I still don't understand why we can't go Noin! It's not like we're lacking anything…"  
  
"Except a gundam." Noin said smiling knowingly. "I know how much it kills you not to be able to help, but right now, all their doing is working on their gundams and training for the upcoming battle. We would only get in their way. Unless of course you have a hidden gundam somewhere around here." At his scowl she continued, "I didn't think so. Did you make the arrangements?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "Sally agreed to fly their gundams down to Howard's after checking on Relena one last time."   
  
"I don't understand what got into that girl." Noin said sadly. "I mean to attack someone else like that. It's not like her."  
  
"It's that damn Yuy's fault." Milliardo growled. Noin raised an eyebrow,  
  
"And how do you figure that?" She asked.   
  
"He led her on, he didn't love her. How could he not? He tricked her, into making a fool of herself several times…" Noin silenced him with her finger.  
  
"You're rambling. Heero did not lead her on. He never once showed any sign of affection to her. I don't think that boy loves anyone, except maybe Kaiya and I doubt he'll ever admit it to himself, let alone to her. There is nothing we can do about who falls in love with who. Relena should know that, and she should know better, being a pacifist that attacking someone her love may or may not be in love with is not a solution." Noin explained calmly. Milliardo sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's go see my dear sister now. She has a lot of explaining to do." Milliardo said, starting to head towards the door. However, Noin stopped him.   
  
"Let her rest. We can talk to her later."   
  
"All right. What do you propose we do now then?" Milliardo asked the blue hared woman standing in front of him.   
  
"I guess think of a counter-offensive to whatever this Toshi guy could throw at us. We should be as prepared as we can be, for when they attack."  
  
"Yes, I suppose us knowing about them at all is more than what we would have had. Let's get started then Noin."   
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
Sally Po walked down the hall, her boots clicking on the linoleum tile. She had just checked up on Relena, and was now headed to check up one last time on Kaiya before she left to bring the pilot's gundams to Howard. She finally reached the door and took a deep breath. She quietly opened the door,  
  
"Good Da…" Sally Po stopped mid greeting. "What do you think your doing?" She thundered. Kaiya turned her cold eyes to the door. There stood the doctor that had saved her life. She finished pulling her shirt over her head and sat on the bed, lacing her boots up.  
  
"It's amazing what servants will do when they have a gun pointed at their head isn't it?" Kaiya answered instead.   
  
"You are in no condition to go anywhere." Sally protested.   
  
"And who's going to stop me? You?" Kaiya asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes if need be. I will not have you injuring yourself further. Sit your ass back down right this second 06." Sally threatened in a low voice. Kaiya smirked and just pulled her trench coat on. Sally smirked, "Fine, if you pass my test you may walk out and go wherever the hell it is you want to go, deal?" Kaiya just shrugged.   
  
Sally walked over to the teen and poked her in the stomach, hard. She made sure to poke where the stitches were. Expecting a grunt, groan or some other sign of pain, Sally was severely disappointed when all she saw was Kaiya's raised eyebrow.  
  
"Did I pass your little test? Can I go now?" Was Kaiya's sardonic answer to Sally's silent question. Sally, still shocked just nodded her head.   
  
"You're just like him." She finally whispered as Kaiya's hand was on the door handle. At this she turned around and glanced questioningly at the doctor. "You and Heero that is. He has the same, well lack of reaction to pain." Kaiya turned to leave,  
  
"I should hope so, we were trained by the same man." With that, she left without turning around.   
  
"What has that man done?" Sally said sorrowfully, shaking her head slightly.   
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
The two jeeps pulled into a parking lot of a run down warehouse. Heero climbed out, leaving the jeep running and walked over to the boarded up door. Opening a panel he slid a card through a slot, and then proceeded to type in his password. He then re-closed the panel and walked back to the jeep. The garage doors opened, the boards still running across. Once the jeeps where through the entrance, the doors slid back in place and locked tightly.   
  
"Hello, fellow rebels." Howard greeted them with a smile. Angela raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything at his greeting. "If you'll follow me this way, I'll show you to your rooms. You can get unpacked while we wait for Sally Po to bring your gundams here. Well, come, come. Park the jeeps over there." He instructed then began walking towards a wall. He was humming the whole way.   
  
They all climbed out of the jeeps, except for Heero and Trowa who drove them over to where Howard had indicated that they leave them. Once they parked the vehicles, they too climbed out and grabbed their things. They quickly caught up with the group that was starring in shock at Howard who was talking to the wall he had walked towards earlier.  
  
"Now, where are you…ah, here it is." He exclaimed pressing a spot on the wall. A door slid upwards and the pilots saw a long hallway. "Well come on already." Howard said, walking into the opening. Once everyone was in, the door slid down again and not one of them could see the cracks that formed the door.   
  
At the end of hallway, Howard pressed the wall there, which turned out to be another hidden door. He led them through the large open space, which would be used to hold their gundams, Howard walked towards a wall in the back. There was another hidden door leading to this hallway.  
  
"Why all the weird doors?" Duo asked, looking around him in awe.  
  
"Why do you think Maxwell? They're hidden for a reason." Wufei grumbled at the braided boy. Duo stuck his tongue out at the teen.  
  
"I didn't ask you!"  
"They also keep the sound in this room." Howard laughed. "It can become, quite noisy, and when you're trying to sleep, these doors are a real sleep saver. Come on I'll show you the room." Howard led them to a door that wasn't invisible. "All the doors in this hallway are not hidden, because they are just the barracks, bathrooms, kitchen, dinning room, brief room and recreation room. This is barrack #2. All the gundam pilots are stationed in this room. Sorry Angela, but you and Kaiya are the only females we have at this place and we didn't really see the need in making a separate barrack for just you two. Besides, we like all the pilots to be in the same spot, for emergencies." Howard explained.   
  
"No problem. I can just change in the bathroom, before I go to sleep." Angela said. Howard nodded and pressed the button to open the door. It opened with a whoosh. There were four bunks in the room. There were two large closets and next to each bunk, there was a night stand.   
  
"You'll have to split into pairs and one person will be alone. Well, I'll let you guys get settled. When you finish you can come into the brief room, and we'll figure out our schedule and everything that needs to get done." Howard said. He nodded and walked out of the room, humming a song.   
  
"Well, I'll bunk with Kaiya when she gets here. If that's okay?" Angela said. At everyone's nod, she walked over to one of the bunks and threw her stuff on the top bunk. She began to unpack and put some things in the night stand next to her bunk. Quatre and Trowa decided to share a bunk, and Trowa claimed the top. Quatre, not minding in the least, began to open his things and unpack from the bottom bunk. Heero walked over to the bunk in between Angela and Quatre and Trowa and threw his things on top. Duo looked at Wufei who looked and Duo and they shrugged. Duo ran over to the bunk next to Quatre and Trowa and called the top bunk. Wufei shrugged and set his things on the bottom.   
  
They were all unpacked about half hour later. They opened the door and all piled into the hallway.  
  
"Any clue where the brief room is?" Duo asked looking down the hallway in both directions. Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's that one over there labeled 'brief room'." She said rolling her eyes again.   
  
"Oh yea…heh." Duo said placing his hand behind his head and sweatdropping. "Opps." They all rolled their eyes and walked over to the brief room.   
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
Sally had just left the medical bay, after ordering the doctors there to clean up Kaiya's room, and giving them instructions on Relena, with the strict order to contact her should anything change. She stretched and yawned loudly. She rubbed her neck with her right hand and walked down the hallway towards the gundam storage area. She was exhausted. She typed in the code given to her by Noin and the door slid open. She walked into the room hit the switch that was on the wall next to the door.  
  
The room was illuminated almost immediately. Sally almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Kaiya standing at the base of Wing Zero with her luggage sitting next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she shrieked holding her thumping heart with her hand that had been rubbing her neck.   
  
"I'm going with you." She stated.   
  
"Oh, okay. Well help me load these on the carrier then." Sally said, still clutching her heart.  
  
"How do you plan to fit five gundams on one carrier?" Kaiya asked raising her eyebrow and smirking.   
  
"I didn't. I was going to have a soldier fly two of them down after me." Sally said eyeing the girl wearily. Kaiya smirked.  
  
"Thought so. Well I'm your soldier. Let's go." Kaiya walked over to one of the cranes and started hooking Wing Zero to it. Sally shook her head and went over to help the girl.  
  
"You know I was going to call for help. It will get it done a lot faster." Sally said. Kaiya shrugged.  
  
"Do whatever." Sally shook her head and walked over to the red emergency phone that was on the wall. She picked up the receiver and waited to hear the soldier on the other line.  
  
"Quick response, what is the emergency." A voice said. Sally could hear the voice clicking away on a keyboard.  
  
"This is Dr. Sally Po, I need some soldiers to come down here ASAP, to help 06 and me load the gundams onto the carriers for transport." Sally said. There was more clicking.  
  
"How many do you want?" the voice asked.  
  
"However many you can spare." Sally answered.  
  
"Very well, they're on their way." The voice said. "Is that all you'll be needing Dr.?"   
  
"Yes, thank you. Sayoonara." Sally said hanging up the phone after the voice also said goodbye. Sally walked back over to Kaiya who was hooking the last cable to Wing Zero. "They're on their way." Kaiya just nodded and moved over to the crane. "I think you may want to wait for them to load that thing." Sally said, looking at Kaiya and then the gundam with weary eyes.   
  
"I wasn't going to do it yet. Would you mind preparing the carrier?" Kaiya asked sarcastically. Sally shook her head and walked over to the carrier. She climbed into the pilots seat and set the commands to open the hatch. She felt the crane turn on and the gundam begin to move. She was about to yell at Kaiya to stop when she glanced out the window. The soldiers had arrived and were helping Kaiya guide the gundam into the hanger. Several other soldiers were working on hooking Deathscythe up to the other crane. Sally smiled and climbed out of the pilot's seat. She went over to the other carrier that was next to the one she just climbed out of and entered the cabin.   
  
After she opened that hatch, she helped the soldiers guide Deathscythe into her carrier. She glanced over to Kaiya who was directing some soldiers in hooking the cables to Heavyarms. Kaiya looked up and glanced at Sally, who was looking at her.  
  
"How many you taking?" Kaiya called out over the noise. Sally shrugged.  
  
"However many fit. We'll get four in and see who has more room for Shenlong." Sally answered. Kaiya nodded. Heavyarms was just sliding into the carrier when Sally's soldiers finished hooking Sandrock to the crane. Kaiya told her soldiers to take a break for a second and walked over to Sally who was commanding her troops. Kaiya crossed her arms and watched them load Quatre's gundam.   
  
When it was loaded Sally ordered her men to take a break and walked over to Kaiya. They stood next to each other, looking into the two carriers whose back was open. They both looked at Kaiya's then turned to Sally's at the same time.   
  
"You take it." Kaiya said just as Sally said,  
  
"I'll take it." They chuckled for a minute. "You still need Heero's buster rifle anyway." Sally said. Kaiya nodded,  
  
"I was thinking the same thing."   
  
"Well, lets get going." Sally said, stretching. Kaiya nodded and walked back to her group. They all stood up as soon as she walked over. She nodded to them and told them that they were going to load Wing Zero's buster rifle; then they could leave. They all nodded and soon the rifle was loaded and Kaiya's hatch was shut. She walked over, grabbed her suit cases, and walked into the cabin. She threw her things in one of the pilots lockers and left to go see how Sally was doing.   
  
Sally's group was just sliding Shenlong into the carrier when Kaiya walked over. She could hear her group leaving, as they were laughing and joking about some thing or another. Sally turned and saw the young girl next to her. She smiled and called out the last orders to the men. They finished loading the gundam and quickly followed the other soldiers. Sally walked over to the cabin and shut the hatch. She buckled up and turned to Kaiya who had followed her.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup, all packed." Kaiya answered. Sally smiled.   
  
"Good, follow me." Kaiya nodded and quickly sprinted over to her carrier. She climbed into the pilot's chair just as Sally's engine came to life. Kaiya quickly turned her carrier on and waited for Sally's signal. Sally had pulled her headphones on and Kaiya did the same.   
  
(AN: You know those headphone things that helicopter pilots wear? Those things. I dunno if they have a special name or not. ::sweatdrop::)   
  
"Command tower this is C125 requesting permission to take off." Sally said into the mike.  
  
"Command tower this is C146 also requesting permission to take off." Kaiya said.   
  
"This is command tower, C125 and C146 you have permission to take off. Please wait for the hatch to open. Dr. Po, Commander Kaiya good luck!" The controler said.   
  
"Thank you tower." Sally said, turning her thrusters on just as the hatch opened. Kaiya waited for a few seconds then turned her thrusters on and followed Sally into the air.   
  
"Follow me kid, it should take about and hour in these things." Sally said.   
  
"Rodger C125" Kaiya said mockingly.  
  
"Over and out C146." Sally said playing along. "See ya there kid." Sally said, cutting the transmission.   
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
A knock interrutped Howard's speech. So far, in the three hours they had been there, Howard had explained what was going to happen once the gundams arrived, when the first counter attack meeting would be, and now he was going on and on about the "rules".  
  
"Come in." Howard said. The pilots all sighed in relief that they could have a break from Howard's incessant talking.  
  
"Sir, the carriers are here with their gundams." A soldier said.  
  
"Very well, what platform are they landing on?" Howard asked.  
  
"A2 and A3." The soldier answered.  
  
"Very good, you are dismissed." Howard said. The soldier saluted and left the room, closing the door. "Well, what do you say we go great your friends? Then we'll go see the pilots." Howard joked raisinig from his seat and moving to the door. The pilots all stood slowly, sore from sitting for three hours. Quatre's stomach rumbled loudly. He check his watch and groaned.   
  
"Guys, it's almost noon. What do you say we come back here and eat once the gundams are unloaded?" Nobody complained seeing in how most did not each since lunch yesterday.   
  
"Amen brother." Duo said rubbing his stomach. "I'm starved."   
  
"The quicker we get out there, the quicker we eat." Angela said, her stomach also beginning to demand food. The pilots made their way out the door and walked briskly to the landing site.   
  
"C125 and C146 requesting permission to land." Sally said into her mike.   
  
"C125 and C146, permission to land granted. C125 land on platform A2. C146 land on platform A3."  
  
"Rodger tower." Kaiya answered. "See ya down there kid." Kaiya said to Sally smiling the whole way down.   
  
"Yea, see ya kid." Sally answered back. They both landed the crafts smoothly. When Sally opened her door, she saw all the pilots and Howard standing on the platform awaiting her arrival.   
  
"Good afternoon, doctor." Howard said smiling. Sally nodded.  
  
"Deathscyth, Sandrock, and Shenlong are on my carrier. Wing Zero and Heavyarms are on the other." Sally said, running over to the platform, that Kaiya landed on when she didn't see her open her door.  
  
She climbed the steps to the door and started banging.  
  
"Hey! You in there?" Sally said, starting to get frantic. The door opened and Kaiya looked at her stragnely. Her stuff was behind her and she started hooking on over her shoulder.  
  
"Yea? You okay? I had to get my stuff. What's the emergency?" Kaiya asked. Sally smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Just thought the worst when you didn't come out right away." Kaiya laughed.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith. You get to carry my stuff out now!" She said smiling. Sally laughed.  
  
"Of course M'lady." She said playing along. She laughed and grabbed the things handed to her by Kaiya. She climbed down the stairs to see the pilots all looking at her strangely.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Of course." Sally laughed. Kaiya climbed out of the door and closed it after her. She moved down the steps.  
  
"Hey, move it or lose it pal!" Kaiya said. Sally looked up and started laughing.  
  
"Watch what you say kid. I could beat you any day." Sally said smiling.  
  
"Hey what happened to the M'lady stuff?" Kaiya said, not noticing the pilots surprised stares. Sally just shrugged and walked the rest of the way down the steps. Kaiya followed her still laughing. She stopped mid laugh when she saw the look the others were giving her. "Um, hi guys."  
  
  
TBC!!!!!  
Uh oh…what are the other's going to say seeing Kaiya there? Isn't she supposed to be sick still? What about Relena? Will she ever wake up? Will they be ready in time? Will the girl's gundams ever arrive??? Will I ever stop talking? Hmmmm so many questions, not enough time to answer. I just have one more: How'd ya like this chapter? Please read and review! I need the feedback! Please????  
  
THANKS FROM CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Cloud: Well, as you read Kaiya's not dead. No, Sarah's not evil…you'll see. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Aivame: I'm not going to answer any of your questions! Cause if they aren't answered in this chapter…then sorry ::zips lips:: you'll just have to wait like everyone else! Ummm, because I told you to review. LOL. Well here's the next chapter, did you like?  
  
  
AN: I only got TWO reviews for last chapter! =( That's not kewl! I dunno, if it was because ff.net wasn't working for some people or readers just don't like this story. Please, I need reviews! So if you read this story, please review, please!!!! 


	8. The Unforseen Enemy

Even The Strong Must Cry  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own the bad guys, but again, if you want to use them in a fic, go ahead, I'd appreciate that you give credit where credit is due, but you don't have to ask or anything.   
  
  
AN: Hopefully, FanFiction.net is fixed for good, or at least awhile. I am really dissappointed in the lack of response I'm getting with this fic. I know that, right now it's because fanfiction.net isn't letting readers review, and I understand this, but my reviews have been decreasing over time. I don't know whether it's because the readers don't like where it's going, or what. But if you don't like where it's going you have to review and let me know! I don't read minds, I can't tell why you do/don't like this. So, PLEASE read and review! Thank you.  
  
  
Last Time (Chapter Seven):  
  
  
  
"Hey, move it or lose it pal!" Kaiya said. Sally looked up and started laughing.  
  
"Watch what you say kid. I could beat you any day." Sally said smiling.  
  
"Hey what happened to the M'lady stuff?" Kaiya said, not noticing the pilots surprised stares. Sally just shrugged and walked the rest of the way down the steps. Kaiya followed her still laughing. She stopped mid laugh when she saw the look the others were giving her. "Um, hi guys."  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Unforseen Enemy   
  
  
  
"Kaiya?" Angela asked, squinting her eyes, trying to asertain if it was really the girl she thought it was standing in front of her.  
  
"Yea…it's me." She said sheepishly.   
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Quatre asked concerned. Kaiya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, you think that a little bullet is going to stop me from welcoming my gundam, or my friend when she gets here? No way. Besides, the fact that I allowed that spoiled bitch to shoot me, means that I'm rusty and I really need to train."  
  
"But, you'll just injure yourself further." Trowa said quietly. Kaiya shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I've had worse when grandfather was training me. Besides I passed Sally's poke test with flyinig colors."  
  
"Didn't even blink." Sally agreed. Duo shook his head.   
  
"Well, then damn, you could have just come with us in the first place." Kaiya laughed,  
  
"No, Sally needed someone who she could trust to fly the other craft. Couldn't have some lowly soldier knowing the location of all seven gundams now could we?" She said smiling.   
  
"Who's coming?" Heero asked, speaking for the first time. Kaiya set her eyes on him and stared. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him for all she was worth.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about Yuy?" Heero inwardly winced at the name she called him.   
  
"You said that you wouldn't miss greeting your gundam and your friend when she gets here, who is she?"  
  
"Envious?" Kaiya asked, sarcastically.   
  
"Of what," Heero ground out. "I just think it would be best for us to know the history of anyone you invite here. We wouldn't want a traitor in our midst now would we?" Kaiya looked over to Angela who was laughing so hard that she had tears leaking out of her eyes. Kaiya met her glance and smiled.   
  
"Are you talking about Lily?" Angela finally managed to gasp out. Kaiya just smirked. Angela burst out in more peels of laughter. "Heero, trust me, Lily is the last…friend you would need be concerned of."   
  
"Hey, let's get these gundams unloaded, I'm starved." Duo said smiling. Everyone nodded glad for the intermission of Heero and Kaiya's latest 'episode'.   
  
"Where am I staying? I wanna unpack." Kaiya said.   
  
"I'll take her." Angela said, still trying to control her laughter. Kaiya nodded and followed Angela to the hidden door. Kaiya pressed the right spot and the door opened. Angela looked at her shocked. "How did you know where that was?"  
  
"I could see, it. Besides, we're in a room with no doors, how do you think you would get out?"  
  
"How could you see it?" Angela asked amazed.   
  
"You see this slight discoloration here? Well that showed me that there was a door, or something there. The different color goes all around the outline of the door. When a door like this is used a lot, the color fades on the door itself because of the way it slides into the top. Grandfather had doors like this in his lab."  
  
"Wow." Angela said, impressed.  
  
"Oh, plus Sally told me on our way here." Kaiya said smiling.   
  
"Hey!" Angela laughed, smacking the girl playfully on the shoulder. Kaiya shrugged.  
  
"The first part was true."  
  
"Yea, I bet. Come on our room is over here. We have to share with the boys, but I told Howard that we don't mind."  
  
"No, we don't. It makes sense to have all of us in the same room anyway. I just wonder what the others are going to think when Lily and Midnight get here. I doubt that Heero will be all that happy with us." Kaiya said walking into the room that Angela indicated. Angela shrugged.  
  
"I don't know and I don't give a shit. As long as no one hurts my baby I don't care. But I swear to you, that if one of them tries to lay a hand on Midnight, they can kiss their assess goodbye!" Angela nearly shouted. Kaiya laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture. No need to scream." Angela blushed and bowed her head,  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"No prob. Don't even worry about it. Now I assume that you took the top bunk?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"Yea, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nah, I like the bottom bed better anyway." Kaiya said nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay, well hurry up and unpack, I'm starved as I'm sure the rest of them are." Angela said quite impatiently.   
  
"Alright already, keep your pants on." Kaiya growled at her friend. She hurriedly finished putting all of her clothes and such in the drawers or closet space that was hers and turned to Angela who was standing with her arms crossed and was currently taping her foot with irritation. Kaiya rolled her eyes. "You might want to go find a belt because you're losing your pants right now."  
  
"Very funny, now come on, I'm sure they're already eating without us!" Angela said grabbing Kaiya and dragging her out of the room. They made their way to the room that was labeled 'dining room' and Angela opened the door. All the pilots sat around the table anxiosly awaiting food. "Where's the food?" Angela asked while still dragging Kaiya into the room.  
  
"I think you can let me go now!" Kaiya said laughing. Angela blushed and let her go.  
  
"Howards making it now." Quatre answered Angela's previous question. They nodded and sat down at the table. Angela sat next to Wufei and Kaiya sat next to her. Which unfortunately for her was across from Heero. The room was silent. The only sound heard was the occasional rumbling stomach.  
  
"I wish he would hurry. I'm dying!" Duo whined.  
  
"Would you like some cheese?" Kaiya said smiling. Duo nodded vigoriously.   
  
"Yea, where where?" He said looking around for the cheese. Everyone else laughed or chuckled at him.  
  
"She was insulting you baka." Wufei said shaking his head. Duo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but before he could respond the door that led to the kitchen opened and Howard emerged with a cart that was stock piled with food. The group began to drool as the food was laid out on the table. They waited only until Howard at set all of the dishes down before filling their plates at an inhuman speed.   
  
The entire meal and dessert was devoured in record time.   
  
"Man, that really hit the spot." Duo said patting his now bloated stomach. Everyone else nodded in agreement and made similar gestures. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to hit the sack."  
  
"Good idea." Quatre said standing up and stretching.   
  
"Yea, we have to get up early for training tomorrow." Angela said yawning.  
  
"Hey what's the schedule going to be like while we're here?" Kaiya asked looking around.  
  
"Well, I'll answer that. First…" Howard was cut off mid sentence by Angela's shout.  
  
"No!" He looked around and saw all the other pilots with the exception of Heero who was glaring at Kaiya and Kaiya who looked confused, with analogous expressions on their face. "I mean, I can give her the run down tonight. Quickly. In less than five hours."   
  
"Um, yea. I'm going now." Duo said moving towards the door.  
  
"Yes, I am tired." Quatre said giving an exaggerated yawn and moving after Duo.   
  
Trowa and Wufei just stood and followed the first two out the door. Angela pulled Kaiya out, who was still sputtering confused, and Heero followed the girls still glaring at Kaiya.   
  
"Well, I never…" Howard sunk down in his chair and pouted, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms.  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Training continued, although the two females decided that they were going to do their own training and locked themselves in a separate training facility with the strict orders not to enter unless their gundams had arrived. That day came almost a week after they first arrived at the compound.   
  
A knock interrupted the girls mid-fight. They were currently working on their hand to hand skills since their gundams hadn't arrived yet. Their VR systems were in their gundams so that left mobile suit training out of the question.   
  
"I guess they're here." Kaiya said in response to the knock at the door.  
  
"Either that or someone is going to get their ass kicked." Angela said with a smirk. Kaiya laughed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Duo standing at the entrance. Angela walked up behind Kaiya and glared at Duo. "Well?"  
  
"They're here." Duo gulped. "Well they will be in about an hour. You said that you wanted to know the minute that they would be here, and Quatre thought that it would be nice to give you a warning in case you wanted to freshen up for your friend…" Duo's rambling was stopped with Kaiya's finger.  
  
"Okay, okay. We get the picture. We're on our way." A laughing Kaiya said removing her finger from his lips. Duo nodded and turned making his way to the large docking bay where the other pilots were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the girls gundams, each for a different reason. Angela and Kaiya emerged from the hidden hallway a few minutes later each with a towel draped across their shoulders and a water bottle in their hands.   
  
"That's fresh?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow at their attire. They were still in their training clothes, and sweaty. They shrugged.  
  
"Our friends won't mind." Angela said.  
  
"Wait. You have one too?" Wufei asked. Angela nodded.  
  
"Yup." He just shook his head,  
  
"Anything else you would like to tell us?"  
  
"Nope." Angela said. Kaiya rolled her eyes.   
  
"I miss her. I can't wait to see how much she's grown." Kaiya said to Angela. She meant it to be heard by Angela only, but Heero overheard her.  
  
"I thought she was dead." He whispered coldly. Kaiya turned to glare at him.  
  
"Different Lily." She hissed. Angela crossed her arms and glared at him.   
  
"You know, you might want to go talk to Sally before she leaves." Heero didn't answer, but just looked at her questioningly. "Yea, she might be able to help you remove that giant stick from your ass."  
  
"Bitch." Heero hissed at her before stalking off to stand next to Wufei who was looking at the group curiously.   
  
"What did you say to her?" he asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaiya. She looks like someone just told her that her dog was run over by a mack truck." Wufei said. Heero turned to look at her and sure enough, she looked sad enough to cry. Or was that anger that he saw? He didn't know but didn't like it. He didn't mean to sound so cold when he said that. ~Wait…what am I thinking? I did want to sound that cold. I have to keep her away from me. No attachments.~ he told himself over and over and over. He kept repeating that phrase until it became like a mantra to him.   
  
He was only awakened from his little pep talk by the sounds of a large craft's landing thrusters. He heard the sound of the landing gear opening and operating. Oh how he loved the sound of a good mecha.   
  
"They're here. And early too." Quatre said pointing to the landing plane. Angela and Kaiya both raced over as close as they dared to where the ship would be landing. They were both anxious to greet their friends.   
  
The plane landed smoothly on the pad indicated with paint. The top hatch of the building slowly slid closed after the plane descended. The plane's back hatch opened with a hiss, and it slowly slid to the ground. Two large beasts raced out of the back and ran to where the girls were standing.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Midnight!" The two girls screamed at the same time. Lily raced over to Kaiya and jumped on her, licking her face with her giant pink tongue. Angela was receiving the same treatment from Midnight. The boys had pulled their guns out when they saw the two wild cats jump from the plane, but now all were frozen in shock, their guns still held out in front of them.   
  
"What the hell? Your friends are wild animals?" Duo burst out. The girls looked up at the sound of Duo's voice. They began to laugh when they saw the guys expressions. Even Heero's cold mask had slid off and the shock was quite evident on his face.   
  
"Yea, this is my Siberian tiger, Lily. And that is Angela's Black Panther Midnight. Oh, just a warning they are very protective of us, as we are of them." Kaiya finished with a smile. Angela had stood up, Midnight standing loyally at her side.  
  
"Silence." She whispered looking at her gundam which had just been unloaded. It was slightly shorter than the other gundams and looked as if it were lighter as well. The suit was obviously outer space compatible as well as air compatible. There was a large set of folded wings on the back of the gundam. The gundam's overall color was blue. However, the wings were black as well as the chest armor. The arm and leg armor was green, almost aqua in color depending on the light.   
  
"Wow." Kaiya said, in awe of the giant mecha in front of her. The other pilots were also surprised at the beauty of it.   
  
"There's a machine gun in the left arm. Much like HeavyArms. There is a buster rifle also that attaches to the back of the suit, then to the right arm when it reaches back. There's a hidden beam saber in the left leg compartment. The saber can also fire the energy pulses, and convert into a scythe like shape.  
  
Then there are the advancements, of course. I couldn't have mine lacking in any department. The left hand retracts to become a flame thrower and the right hand retracts to become an ice thrower. Grandfather and I experimented and came up with a new chemical mix that allows us to basically freeze things on contact of the substance."  
  
"What about the pack for the flame thrower?" Wufei asked awed at the mecha.   
  
"Yea, we also discovered a way to use the energy not used during battle and convert it to heat energy. That way nothing is wasted. It's basically recycled energy."  
  
"That's amazing, Angela." Kaiya whispered.  
  
"It's not that great." Heero grumbled.  
  
"Your just jealous." Kaiya said sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
"Well, where's your gundam then?" Heero asked. Kaiya pointed to the gundam that had just been unloaded and was standing next to Silence.   
  
"Boys, and Angela may I present Washi. My eagle." Kaiya said smiling proudly.   
  
Her gundam was about the same height and weight as Angela's. Her suit was also compatible to outer space and the air. Instead of black wings, she had large white wings that looked like they belonged to an angel. Each individual feather in the wing was in actuality a blade that could be shot out and returned to its original place. Her gundam's main colors were blue, aqua, white and silver. The wings and chest were white. The legs and arms were aqua, with blue and silver armor pieces. On the chest was a round armor piece that looked like the other pilots'. There was a Japanese symbol painted in silver on the blue armor piece.  
  
"What does that mean?" Duo asked referring to the symbol.  
  
"Forgiveness is the top symbol and behind it is the symbol for eagle." Kaiya answered.   
  
"What of your weapons?" Wufei asked generally curious.   
  
"Two thermal sabers, one in each arm. There are two machine guns in the shoulders. The wings in themselves are weapons, as I'm sure you noticed. Like Angela's my gundam can also shoot the freezing compound, I however do not have the flame thrower. I use any extra energy to power the thermal chain that I have hidden in the left leg. It's like the thermal sabers only a bunch of them linked together in a chain. It's not something that I fall back on, thus I only hooked it up to use the extra energy, so it is there and does come in handy.   
  
"There is a buster canon, but I really do not like using it. It also attaches to the back and then the arm as Angela's does, but I only use it as a last ditch effort."  
  
"That's amazing. How come our gundams aren't that cool?" Duo whined.  
  
"Because you two have first generation gundam models. We have second generation. The second is almost always better than the first." Angela answered him.  
  
"Do you both have the zero system?" Trowa asked.   
  
"I do. I don't know about Angela." Kaiya answered.  
  
"I do, but I've never used it in battle. I would rather use my own mind and abilities than to cheat in battle like that." Angela answered. Wufei nodded in agreement.   
  
"I have it as well as Heero, but none of the other gundams are equipped with it." Quatre said.   
  
"Well, let's get back to training then." Kaiya said.   
  
"Yea, we'll take Lily and Midnight to our room, then we can start the VR training." Angela said walking towards the door. Kaiya followed, as did the two cats.  
  
"Wow, can you believe that?" Duo asked his eyes following the girls on their way out.   
  
"Believe what Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"That they have two wild cats, and two kick ass gundams. Maybe I should have waited to be second generation." Duo said wistfully.  
  
"Yes, but then you wouldn't get to pilot Deathsycthe and be the god of death now could you?" Quatre said.  
  
"True…" Duo said.  
  
"And look, their gundams are smaller." Quatre said.  
  
"Yes, but they are guaranteed to be much faster than ours." Heero said speaking for the first time.  
  
"Hey! He's alive!" Duo said looking over at the boy who had remained silent.  
  
"What do you mean Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero walked over to Washi and touched it.  
  
"Just like I thought. The doctors found another way to heat the gundanium. They are lighter and make for a quicker mobile suit. Kaiya is smart about that, she didn't pile her gundam up with weapons. Angela on the other hand, lost some of the speed that Kaiya's has, although it is still faster than ours is. Even though she has all those weapons, they could prove to be dangerous later."  
  
"I see." Wufei said looking up at the two gundams. The girls returned not five minutes after Heero's little speech. This time they were wearing space jump suits.  
  
"It is time to go VR mode!" Angela said jumping up and down. Wufei raised his eyebrow at her. "Hey, I haven't been in my baby for awhile now, I miss her." Wufei just shook his head and left to go put his jump suit on.  
  
"Why are you guys putting that stuff on? It'll just be hot and weigh more. It's not needed to do the VR mode." Duo asked them.  
  
"Because, this is how we'll be dressed most of the time when we pilot the gundams. Why should we give ourselves the break now? It will only hurt us during the mission." Kaiya explained. Wufei rolled his eyes and continued to the other room.  
  
"Honestly Maxwell, how do you survive this job?" Wufei grumbled. Heero had already left and was just returning as Wufei reached the door.   
  
Twenty minutes later, all the pilots were suited up and the gundams were prepped for VR mode. Heero was finishing putting the final touches onto the VR network that they would all use so that they could be in the same game at the same time. They had made teams and decided to have the girls against the guys. Angela only grumbled for a minute before Kaiya explained that the boys were insecure and wanted to see them pilot first hand. Besides, where else would they get the chance to kick their butts? This seemed to calm her down, and everyone was getting ready to enter their gundams when Howard came running into the room.   
  
"Pilots, come quick!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Angela shouted.  
  
"There was an intruder. A Tokinami spy! They were caught sneaking away. They had a camera." Howard shouted back. The pilots didn't need to be told twice. They all ran from the room, following Howard to the location of the spy. "We put 'em in on of the holding cells." Howard said. "Man is this one feisty. I'm warning ya'll now."   
  
"Just show us the spy." Heero said in his monotone. Howard nodded and pointed to a hallway.  
  
"The holding cells are down here, follow me." The pilots all followed. When they reached the cell, they couldn't see much of anything because the lights were out. They were able however; to make out the outline of someone tied to a chair. Howard ordered a soldier to turn the lights on. The room was quickly illuminated with a phosphorescent glow. The pilots turned to the person, and all gasped out in shock.  
  
"Sarah?" Duo whispered painfully.   
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
AN: Evil cliffie again. Hehe. I was reading through this fic, most of it, and I found some mistakes. Like I forget which chapter, but Quatre says that their gundams are already at Howards…opps. Well, ignore him, he's blonde. They weren't there yet. My latest chapters haven't been as interesting as my first few. I guess I no longer have to wonder why I have no reviews, ne? Well, the action is starting either in the next chapter or the one after it, and it will be action till the end pretty much. Plus I'm going to be throwing in a whole bunch of plot twists and stuff. Well, that's enough rambling please READ and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
THANKS:  
  
  
Lia: Sorry that Heero isn't being nice enough…he's not nice enough for me either! But unfortunately, the plot needs him to be cold…::sigh::  
  
Onimegami: It's more like open your heart…but again…not happening yet! Glad you liked last chapter.  
  
Sailor Nova: LOL that's okay. I understand that ff.net was being…um bad earlier. Hopefully it will work now! 


	9. Traitors and Betrayals

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…I do own the girls and the Tokinami and all of their affiliates. But…if you want to use any of them ::shrugs:: I don't mind. Just don't take their exact personalities please.  
  
AN: Hello all! Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up. I'm kinda not happy with this story any more. It is no where near what I thought it would be or how I thought it would turn out. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon it, I couldn't do that to the few people that actually like this. I just have so many ideas for other fics, it's hard to get motivated enough write this. If any of you have suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. I already have how its going to end in mind, and certain scenes I do want to do. But other than that…whatever. I haven't the slightest idea yet.  
  
(Well…I usually write the notes before a chapter, and I just finished this chapter. I had to add that I think my writer's block for this fic is finally lifting and I have a few notes typed out for where this is going. So hopefully the chapters will be coming out sooner! Oh if you have ideas, still feel free to share! I just might incorporate it into the fic!)  
  
A special thanks to my new beta-reader- Aivame. She's found every mistake that I've made in this story and offered to beta this for me. How could I saw no? Plus she's already helped me lots with this fic. Oh read her fic!!! (shameless plug I know, but her fic is really good) Aivame is her pen name on ff.net as well.  
  
Questions/Answers/Comments:  
  
**Tenshi no Yami:** lol! Your reviews always make me laugh! Thanks! And no…Heero you can't destroy the gundams, they are on your side remember? lol! Hi Jason…muses…can't live with them…can't write without them. What can you do? Glad you liked last chapter!  
  
**Sailor Angel:** lol, no sorry. No kitty is going to bite my He-chan…maybe Wufei if you begged enough? ^_^ lol, I think that "Sarah" can read this review Angel dear…I think she'll find some reason or another to kill you anyway. ::sigh:: That is the way of things though. Gomen nasi for taking so long to get this up! Please don't whack me!  
  
**Onimegami:** I know…poor Duo. Thanks for the vote of confidence! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
**Lady Tykeria:** lol! I think Duo is too mad to be any help right now…::Duo off in some little corner gripping that it was Sarah and not Angela or Joanna to be a traitor:: Heh…heh…  
  
**Cloud:** ::pries off leg and smirks:: Cause cliff-hangers are my specialty! Hehe! Gomen for making you wait so long…I hope that your legs didn't get too cramped staying in your little ball there. ^_^  
  
**LunaDragon:** Suspense is my forte…gomen that it effects you…::evil smile:: As for Children of War…I say revise if you wish to revise. I have recently revised a few things, and I intend to revise this fic and fix all of the tiny details and such when it's finished. (main thing is converting it to html from text). So if you feel that Children of War should be revised then ::thumbs up:: go for it!  
  
**channie !:** lol, thanks! Mitsu and Joanna will be coming back into the picture soon…don't worry!  
  
  
Last Time (chapter eight):  
  
"Just show us the spy." Heero said in his monotone. Howard nodded and pointed to a hallway.  
  
"The holding cells are down here, follow me." The pilots all followed. When they reached the cell, they couldn't see much of anything because the lights were out. They were able however; to make out the outline of someone tied to a chair. Howard ordered a soldier to turn the lights on. The room was quickly illuminated with a phosphorescent glow. The pilots turned to the person, and all gasped out in shock.  
  
"Sarah?" Duo whispered painfully.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Traitors and Betrayals  
  
  
"Duo?" Sarah gasped looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Sarah? How could you? I trusted you…and you do _this_." Duo hissed at her. "I don't even know what _this_ is!" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the teen for all he was worth. Kaiya and Angela just stared at the girl in shock. Quatre looked beyond shocked, and Wufei looked pissed. If Trowa felt anything he hid it and Heero slanted his eyes and drew his gun. Sarah looked like the child who was caught sneaking the cookie before dinner.  
  
"At least you have the decency to look guilty, onna." Wufei growled at the girl.  
  
"Sarah? What's going on?" Quatre asked looking at her, the confusion evident on his face. The two girls were unable to speak. To think that someone so close to them could be a traitor like this…  
  
"What about Joanna and Mitsu?" Kaiya asked quietly.  
  
"NO!" Quatre shouted turning to her. "She is _not_ involved in this at all!" Kaiya shook her head.  
  
"We don't know that anymore."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Trowa hissed almost inaudibly. Angela glared at the pilot,  
  
"How do we know that we can trust _you_?" Heero's glare lowered another inch, if that was possible.  
  
"We were pilots first." Heero said with a growl.  
  
"They aren't involved." A meek voice said. All the occupants of the room turned to look at the spy they had seemed to forget was there. Sarah looked up at Duo with tears in her eyes. "I know that this is going to sound…unreasonable but you have to trust me!"  
  
"Trust you! How the hell can I trust you now? I think you need to get a dictionary and look up the meaning of that word!" Duo screamed. Sarah glared at him.  
  
"Fine. Forget it! You don't understand why I'm here or why I'm doing what I'm doing. Like I thought you ever could? How do you know that your side is the right one? Everything has two sides, I'm just on the flip side."  
  
"Oh the flip side. That makes it all better!"  
  
"Duo! I'm trying to…"  
  
"To what? Explain why the great Tokinami should rule the world? And space? Hell the whole God damn universe?" Duo said the sarcasm quite evident in his voice. Sarah looked like she had just been slapped, hard.  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you people."  
  
"Oh, I think that you are wrong. Who sent you here and why?!" Heero said speaking to her for the first time. Sarah just narrowed her eyes and turned her head the best she could. Heero walked up to her and grabbed her chin in his hands. "You will answer me. If you value your life that is."  
  
"Wait a minute." Quatre said walking up to the girl. None of them had noticed it before, but the young spy was sporting a nice shiner. "How did you get that?" he asked gently brushing his fingers over the painful looking bruise. Sarah winced and tried to get Heero to release her head.  
  
"No where." She said quietly.  
  
"Probably in a fight." Wufei said from the corner. He was leaning back on the wall, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Sarah didn't answer; her gazed stayed focused on the wall that no one was standing near.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What does matter is how you got in here and why you are in here. Since you obviously work for the Tokinami." Angela said glaring at the girl. Sarah still refused to even look at the people who were interrogating her. Kaiya sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Guys, this isn't getting us anywhere. Look, she's obviously not going to talk anytime soon. And she's obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. So let's just get back to training. We need to be as prepared as we can when we go up against the Tokinami. If she wants to twist the knife into Duo's back like that…then there's really nothing we can do."  
  
"I agree." Wufei said, pushing himself from the wall. "If the onna wants to kill Maxwell, that's her business. I'm gone." And he was. Wufei left the cell and headed back upstairs to where their gundams were.  
  
"I…I'm going after him." Angela said looking at Sarah one last time before following Wufei. Sarah closed her eyes tightly, allowing a few tears to fall down her flushed cheeks. She swallowed, trying to steady her raging emotions. Trowa looked at her for a second before following in the direction Wufei and the others had left. Quatre glanced at Sarah sadly before leaving to catch up with Trowa.  
  
Kaiya stood where she was when she had spoken earlier, Heero had somehow ended up standing next to her. Duo sat on the cold, wet floor of the cell. His knees were bent, his elbows resting on his knees. Duo held his head in his hands, his fingers entangled into his hair. Kaiya sighed deeply before turning to look at Heero. Her gaze spoke in volumes, even if she herself did not voice it. Heero shook his head and put his weapon back from where he had drawn it.  
  
"Come upstairs when you're finished here." Heero said emotionlessly, before turning and leaving the cell, Kaiya on his heels. Sarah opened her eyes and chanced a look at Duo. He looked so…destroyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. This has nothing to do with you." Sarah whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh? What was your mission? Get close to the most unsuspecting fool that you could, seduce him and then when he least expected it, destroy him!" He thundered trying his hardest to stop the flow of tears that demanded be let loose. Sarah uttered a choked cry,  
  
"That's not it! Please…I don't know what to say that will appease you." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"I don't think there is anything that you could say." Duo said slowly climbing to his feet. "I can't even look at you without feeling this overwhelming sense of disgust rise in the pit of my stomach. I never want to see you again…ever. You stay away from my friends and me. Or you will regret it." He hissed before glaring at her one last time and stalking out of the cell. He heard the sounds of her cries echoing in the hollow room, and tried to ignore his contorting heart.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
When Heero and Kaiya walked into the hanger that held the gundams, they saw that the others were sitting on the floor. Wufei and Angela were sitting in the lotus position, Trowa sat with his arm resting on his bent knee, the other leg sprawled out, and Quatre was leaning back on his arms, his legs out straight. Trowa noticed them first.  
  
"How is he?" At Trowa's almost silent question, the other pilots turned to look at the two newcomers.  
  
"Not too good." Kaiya said moving to sit next to Angela. Heero sat next to her, completing their mini circle. "I've never seen anyone, much less him take something that hard." The large room was filled with silence after her comment.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Quatre asked, breaking the uneasy calm that had closed in on the hanger.  
  
"I say we still train as planned, we can't afford any more surprises." Kaiya said shrugging her shoulders. Heero nodded.  
  
"Let's get started." The pilots all stood and stretched; a yawn even escaped a few mouths.  
  
"What about Duo?" Angela asked.  
  
"What about me?" A voice said from behind the group. They all turned to face the topic of their discussion who was looking rather unhappy.  
  
"Are you okay to train?" Quatre asked. Duo blinked at him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well…umm you're…she, and well." Angela started to explain. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Guys, I'm a gundam pilot too. I think I can handle myself. All this 'incident' does is steady my resolve to kick the Tokinami off the face of the planet and out of our universe." The comment itself was one that was expected of any soldier, however, it was the way that he had said it, and the look in his eyes that caused the other pilots to glance at him with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Okay now…shall we continue where we left off then?" Kaiya said her eyebrows raised at the young pilot. Duo nodded.  
  
"Still girls verses boys?" he asked. He received nods in the affirmative from all of the pilots. "Very well then, let's go." He said placing his helmet on his head and walking over to Deathscythe. The other pilots nodded and their helmets were soon on their heads as well. Wufei paused a moment longer, starring after Duo's retreating form quizzically before he too placed his helmet on his head and followed the others.  
  
"01 locking in." Heero's monotone voice rang through the system headphones.  
  
"02 locking in." Duo said, his words limited to only the necessary commands, no other words were heard from the usually chipper pilot.  
  
"03 locking in." came the quiet response from the gundam Heavy Arms.  
  
"04 locking in…" the words trailed from Quatre's gundam as though he wanted to say more, yet was not sure what he should or shouldn't say.  
  
"05 locking in." Was the curt reply from Shenlong's master and pilot.  
  
"06 locking in." the quiet voice chilling a certain Prussian eyed pilot's bones.  
  
"07 locking in, let's kick some ass!" Angela said quite perkily considering what had just occurred in the cell not too long ago.  
  
"Figures an onna would say something so weak."  
  
"Wufei, after Kaiya and I finish kicking your virtual ass to the ground, I would like to have a few words with you."  
  
"Guys…" Came the pleading voice of one Quatre Winner. "Let's not start. Save it for the real enemies." Duo snorted and was about to respond when Heero's icy voice broke the chatter.  
  
"The mission starts now. Standard operation 12, extract and retreat. Pilots 06 and 07, sneak into base Alpha, download the file "Test" and set a perimeter of explosives. Then return to home base to conclude the mission."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Angela said.  
  
"You have to get through us first onna." Wufei's biting voice shot back.  
  
"Mission accepted. Game activated." Kaiya said pressing the big green button on her visor. A bright flash of light and a soft whirring sound were all that indicated that the simulation had begun. Once the pilot's had re-opened their eyes and adjusted to the simulations surroundings, the mission began. Kaiya and Angela were standing on what was supposed to be grass, their giant gundams towering behind them.  
  
"How is this going to work?" Angela asked her partner. Kaiya pressed a button on her watch and a virtual map materialized a mini screen from the watch face. Two blinking lights symbolized their current location. "Wow, that thing is awesome."  
  
"Thank you, I just finished creating it. Of course as of right now, it will only work in a virtual simulation but I soon hope to remedy that. Anyway, base Alpha is located about 10 clicks south of our current location. According to my scanner, the pilots are separating now and appear to be waiting to ambush us. Now, they don't know where we'll be coming from and I plan to use this to our advantage.  
  
"It appears that 01 is left alone as the last defense to the base. I assume that to be 02 guarding from the south, 04 has the west, 03 the east and 05 the north. Now, I'm going to sneak into the base and download the information, that is if you don't mind acting as a distraction."  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. I say that we avoid south if at all possible…"  
  
"I don't know about that. I mean we have to think who's going to be trying to figure out our plan. Heero, perhaps Trowa or Quatre, but Duo is too depressed at the moment and Wufei is letting his ego get in the way. We especially cannot form a pattern at all. Heero would figure that out for sure. I assume that the zero system is an option but I'm going to try without it, as I'm sure Quatre will. Heero is anyone's guess. He's going to be the real obstacle."  
  
"Okay, we need to act fast. Does your gundam have stealth mode or anything of the like."  
  
"Sort of, I can use some of my power from the weapons to 'hide' my gundam from radar for a short period of time, however it's still visible and uses too much energy, you?"  
  
"Yea, I sort of neglected to mention it to the other pilots." Angela said with a smile. Kaiya smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, now just attack at random patterns for 30 standard minutes, wear them down as much as you can. Always keep our channel open so you can tell the other where you are headed next. I'm going to start by coming in from the west."  
  
"I'll take east then. Let Duo and Wufei sweat it out at first. I'm going to be operating in continual stealth mode, you should at least use it to get away from our current location."  
  
"Hai, I planned on using it for about 2 clicks before switching it off, and 'appearing' like a ghost, confuse him of my techniques and abilities before arriving there. I'll call you periodically but once I reach the base I will terminate contact until I have left the base. Then just high tail it back to home base and we have won the prize." Kaiya finished with a grin. Angela nodded and the two girls suited up and climbed into their gundams.  
  
Angela's gundam advanced towards Trowa's gundam, hers still in stealth mode. Trowa's gundam was facing away from Angela's quickly approaching gundam. Silence crept up to her prey, not even her booster engines making a sound. However, HeavyArms turned quickly and blocked the thermal sword with one of his own.  
  
"How did you know?!" Angela screamed to the pilot in front of her.  
  
"How could I not with you making all that noise?" Trowa answered her before severing the link and attacking her gundam head on. They clashed, blow for blow, hit for hit, neither quite having the advantage. Both pilots were obviously very skilled. Angela opened a link to Kaiya's gundam to see how her friend was doing.  
  
"06 this is 07 how do ye fair?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her face. Kaiya returned the smile, using one of her arms to wipe the sweat off her face.  
  
"Rather well, 07. 04 is better than anticipated. I love the challenge."  
  
"03 isn't bad himself. Ready to switch?" Angela asked. Kaiya nodded and checked her wrist.  
  
"01, 02, and 05 have remained inactive. Either they haven't noticed our battles, which I doubt or they've chosen to linger where they are. I'm going to hit the north, you take the west."  
  
"We've missed 05…" Angela said her eyebrows arched. Kaiya smirked.  
  
"Yes, can't form a pattern now can we?" Angela shook her head,  
  
"Girl, you are too much. Well, I'm going to be going now…" and with that the link was cut from visual to voice only. The entire conversation was held whilst the girls were fighting in their respective battles. Angela smirked a very evil little smile before whipping open her right hand. Ice shot from the hidden gun, freezing the HeavyArms pilot in his spot. She smiled again and took off towards her next target.  
  
This went on for almost thirty minutes before Kaiya re-opened the link to Angela.  
  
"Hey, it's about time to begin. I'm going to get closer to the base and then hop out."  
  
"Okay…?" Angela asked. Kaiya laughed.  
  
"My gundam has an auto-pilot mode that reacts to motion. I'll just send it to one of the locations and have it attack the pilot. As long as they fight back so will the gundam."  
  
"Cool!" Angela said smiling. Kaiya nodded.  
  
"Just avoid the south. I'll send my gundam there it will be easier."  
  
"Roger that. 07 out."  
  
Kaiya re-activated her "stealth" mode and moved towards Heero's location. When she was about two clicks away from the base she slowed her gundam down enough to hop out, after programming it to stay its course and turn "stealth" mode off after two more clicks. Once she jumped out she began the few story fall and started to tuck for her summersault.  
  
She landed on her feet much like a cat and broke into a run towards the base. When she was a few feet away from said base, she hide behind a large oak tree. Peering around the tree she spotted Heero's gundam standing as guard to the entrance of the base. Kaiya smirked to herself.  
  
"If he thinks that's the only way to get in…" She ran along the tree line until she was facing the west side of the base. She searched the side for any way that she could get in. There were a few windows but they were at least four stories up. She scanned down and barely made out the shape of a door. Squatting down in the brush, she activated her map-watch and called up the map of the base.  
  
Checking to make sure that what she thought was a door was actually a door, she then had the map of the inside blown up. Mentally planning her main path and a few back up routes she turned her watch off and again peered over the leaves. Checking to make sure that it was still clear in all directions she began to serpentine her way to the base entrance.  
  
Once she reached the door she pressed herself against the frame and checked both ways before attempting to hack into the door lock. Once she was satisfied that there was no one around she began the tedious task of taking apart the wires and re-positioning them in the way that allowed her entry into the immense structure.  
  
Entering the building she slowly made her way along the mental path that she had memorized and traveled down the long, dark corridors. Taking the second left, first right and finally the third left she arrived at the heart of the base, the command center. Smirking at how easy this was, she proceeded to the main computer and began the daunting task of hacking, decoding, searching and copying. Once the disk was complete and her tracks covered, she headed out of the room, ready to set the explosives and leave.  
  
The sound of a safety un-locking however stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt the cold steel of a gun pressed against the back of her skull. Freezing in fear, she raised her hands above her head, the universal sign of surrender.  
  
"The bag." Came the curt voice of the owner of the gun. She rolled her eyes and slowly lowered the bag of explosives to the ground and slid it away from her. The person put the gun in the waist of their pants and reached for Kaiya's wrists. Taking them behind her back, he missed the smirk on her face. Whipping her right foot around in a sweeping motion, Kaiya knocked the soldier off his feet. Heero still had a look of shock on his face that she would try a move such as that.  
  
Kaiya leaned her knee into his chest, pressing down while her hand was wrapped around his throat. She smirked at him, and mentally chuckled at his current position. The glare that he was sending her would have frozen even the most seasoned soldier in his tracks. However, it only served to widen her smirk.  
  
"Why, hello there. Didn't expect to see you." The only answer was a growl, and a kick flip. She soon found herself in much the same position as she had, had him. It was his turn to smirk.  
  
"Ditto." Kaiya's face mirrored his, and she twisted her body in such a way that Heero swore that she had no spine. In his current state of distraction she pushed him off her and stood in her ready stance. Heero quickly righted himself and lowered into his stance as well.  
  
"You're going down…" Kaiya said launching herself at the teen. Heero dodged her first blow and spun to counter her right jab. However, she hit him with a left jab, jarring a few of his teeth. He growled and punched her in the stomach. Hissing in anger, she shoved him away from her and kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall. Trying to stop himself from hitting his knees, he tried to grab something near. Unfortunately, in his frantic attempt not to collapse, Kaiya saw an opportunity.  
  
Chopping him swiftly on the back of his neck, he continued this fall, his eyes rolling back in his head and his body landing unceremoniously on the cold, hard floor. Shaking her head, she looked at the fallen teen one last time before moving her way to the first bomb drop zone. Running around her previously planned route; she set the explosives up in just the right locations so that the damage that would be inflicted would be the maximum. Making sure that her remote detonator was there; she headed towards the exit.  
  
Once she was about a half mile away from the base, she smirked and hit the big red button that all button pushers crave. Inside the base, a blinking red light soon stopped it's constant blinking and beeped. As soon as it beeped for three seconds, the explosives went off, setting off a chain reaction. The base was soon nothing more than smoldering ashes in less than ten minutes. Kaiya smirked to herself again, and pressed a button on her wrist watch.  
  
Nearly twenty minutes later her Gundam was hovering above her. Pressing another button on her watch the Gundam lowered enough that she could climb onto the leg and into the cockpit. Strapping herself in she contacted Angela.  
  
"Girl was that you?" Angela asked as soon as Kaiya opened the link. Kaiya smiled at her comrade,  
  
"You betcha Ruff Rider. Now let's high tail it out of here and show these boys not to mess with us!"  
  
"Definitely!" Kaiya smirked at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Now hurry and get there before they figure out what we did and try to formulate a plan." Angela saluted her and cut the link. Angela had been fighting Wufei before she got the call from Kaiya telling her to retreat. Wufei was fighting rather sloppily considering his normal almost flawless style. During one of their earlier skirmishes, Angela had managed to freeze his gundam long enough for her to get away. Under Heero's orders he had to hold his position so he was forced to allow her to leave unabated.  
  
His ego was in worse condition than his gundam, although if it were in real life, his mecha would definitely be spending about a full work day in the shop. He was not about to let her leave again…however she was not about to let him detain her victory either. So using the dirty tactic of "whatever worked once will work again…" she froze his gundam mid-strike and high-tailed it back to base. Of course…with all of the freezing she was doing, her stealth mode wasn't as strong, and she was forced to lower the shields or face a shut down. Angela shrugged as she hit the button for her hyper mode. Thus was the price of victory. Using the last of her energy, she propelled herself back to the base in record time.  
  
When she arrived, Kaiya was standing on the shoulder of her gundam waiting for her. Kaiya waved once she saw her friend approaching. With the boys right on her tail, Angela made it just passed the "finish line" as both Wufei and Duo shot her gundam out of the sky. Her gundam fell to the ground, with a resounding boom and Kaiya winced. Game or no, any serious injury caused in the game, reflected the mind of the user for a good two hours or more. With an injury like that, Kaiya did not envy the headache Angela would have once outside of the simulation.  
  
Climbing down from her gundam, she raced to Angela's gundam to make sure she was still "alive" and saw that the other's were doing the same. Unfortunately, her gundam landed belly down, so extraction would be difficult. Nodding to Trowa who was closest, she proceeded to walk over to the gundam. Trowa, getting the silent request, walked back to his gundam and climbed back into the cockpit.  
  
"07, this is 03 do you read? 07 this is 03 do you read?" Trowa spoke into his com-link. There was no answer from the downed pilot. Trowa was just leaving the cockpit to tell the others that there was no word when his com-link began to blink. There was a soft steady pulsing noise, indicating that he had an incoming call. "03 here…"  
  
"Trowa? Urgh…it's Angela. Remind me not to piss Wufei and Duo off again." She grumbled rubbing her head. "It's a damn good thing that this is only a simulation. Other wise I'd be aching for weeks!"  
  
"Your gundam is face down at the moment. Can you right it?" Trowa asked her. Angela appeared to be looking around at her controls and other computer readings. Finally, after a few minutes she nodded.  
  
"I think so…but you may want to tell the others to back off." She answered. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Wait for my signal then." Getting up out the chair, he made his way to the entrance to the giant mecha and used the cable to slide to the ground. Walking over to the group he was shocked to find Kaiya holding Wufei up by the scruff of his shirt. He raised one eyebrow curiously before walking over to stand by Quatre. When Quatre noticed the new presence, he turned to his friend to explain.  
  
"Wufei mentioned something about doing it on purpose and knowing that it was excessive and Kaiya exploded. They have been fighting for a few minutes now, although it looks as if Kaiya has had the upper hand the entire fight. She is fighting on rage alone…I'd hate to be Wufei right now." Quatre surmised. Trowa chuckled a bit, nodding in agreement, before moving to stop the "bloodshed"  
  
"I got a hold of her." He said, knowing that it would stop them, well Kaiya at least. He was right, she dropped Wufei like a bad habit and rushed over to his side.  
  
"Well? How is she? Does her gundam still function? Can she get herself out?" She rambled on oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the other pilots. Trowa blinked several times before answering the ranting pilots questions.  
  
"She's alive, her gundam is still working as far as she can tell, and I came down to tell everyone to back up so that she can use her thrusters to get herself righted." Trowa said with a sweatdrop forming on his head. Kaiya blushed.  
  
"Oh...heh. Okay then." She said embarrassed at her outburst. She walked quickly over to her gundam and climbed in the cockpit. Figure it the safest place to be when Angela righted herself. The other pilots following her example also moved to their gundams. Once they were all inside Trowa gave Angela the signal to begin.  
  
"You do know that this is a simulation right?" Quatre asked Kaiya through the com-link. "She would have been fine if you had just voided the game." Kaiya blushed, but shook her head anyway.  
  
"No…not really. You see, grandfather and I created a new VR system that is almost life like. I'm sure you were wondering why you guys felt pain and fatigue. Well we figured that what good is a simulation if you don't get the real experience? So, you do feel anything and everything that happens and any major injury carries over into the real world in the form of anything from soreness to fatigue, even coma's if one is killed in the simulation." Kaiya explained.  
  
"But that's not the VR simulation that we have here." Heero growled at her. Kaiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Heh…heh…well you see. I kind of sort of switched the software earlier this week…" Kaiya said sheepishly.  
  
"And you didn't tell anyone? Someone could have gotten seriously hurt or killed!" Quatre said flabbergasted.  
  
"You are not worthy to wear the name 06." Wufei snarled at her. Kaiya recoiled as if she had been hit with a two by four.  
  
"You really think that I would purposely endanger my own comrades lives?" The look on the other pilots faces said it all. Angela who had been listening the whole time and was finally righted decided to add her two cents.  
  
"You didn't even tell me…"  
  
"Angela? Are you okay?" Kaiya asked changing the subject not so discreetly.  
  
"Yea…no thanks to you. I thought that this killer headache and broken arm would go away when the simulation ended. Now you're telling me that I get to suffer with it for an un-known amount of time during which we may have to go into an actual battle?" Kaiya closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  
  
"No…" she ground out.  
  
"Then what are you saying?" Duo interrupted. Everyone looked at him with shock that he had entered in the conversation, which was more of an attack on Kaiya than anything else.  
  
"Look…let's talk about this out there." Kaiya said pressing the button on her helmet that would end the simulation. The other pilots shook their heads and followed suit.  
  
"How could you do that?" Angela shouted at her friend once all pilots were out of simulation mode.  
  
"I was under grandfather's orders not to tell you! This was a test run to see how the gundam pilots held up. I was the only pilot they could have tested it on, and since I helped design the program the effects would have been lost on me!" Kaiya cried in her own defense. Heero snorted.  
  
"And the lives of your comrades meant nothing right?" Heero said softly. He said it with such a calm voice that Kaiya was worried. No one is that calm and collected when in an argument…it was just time before he exploded.  
  
"No…the doctors wanted me to use the real version. However, I re-coded it to only cause slight injuries and headaches." She whispered quietly, her head bowed in both shame and apology.  
  
"That's not the point." Angela snapped. Kaiya looked up at her and narrowed her eyes into small slits.  
  
"What then is the point?" she hissed at her friend. Angela glared right back at her.  
  
"The point is that you betrayed our trust for a simple experiment. I'm not sure that we can trust you on the battle field. What guarantee do we have that you will not exchange our lives for a simple test!" Angela shouted back, however all of the screaming was doing nothing for her headache save making it worse. After that little tirade, she was forced to fall to her knees or the pain in her head would have caused her to pass out. And she wasn't sure if she didn't want the welcoming darkness to envelop her.  
  
Wufei knelt down next to her, asking her with his eyes if she was all right. Receiving a nod from her, Wufei nodded as well and stood.  
  
"I'm taking her to the room to sleep. If anyone of you makes any exceptionally loud amount of noise I will personally kill whoever it is slowly and _very_ painfully." That said, he helped Angela stand and let her lean on him as he led her from the room and down the hallway hidden by the secret door. The others looked after their retreating forms with different emotions playing on their faces.  
  
"Well, that certainly was odd." Quatre commented before shrugging and turning to Kaiya. "Look, I forgive you. I understand that it was not your choice to betray us." He gave Kaiya a weak smile before turning and following Wufei to the rooms to get some rest. Trowa just looked at her disapprovingly before he too left the room.  
  
"I hope that you're happy." Duo spoke with unusual calmness. "I trusted you. You were my last hope in the female species after earlier. I guess I was wrong about believing in women then." He whispered with deadly accuracy. His target being her heart. Kaiya clenched her teeth together in effort to stop herself from saying what she desperately wanted to say. Once he left she turned to Heero.  
  
"What? No snide remarks? No cutting insults? Don't you want to add your own pinch of salt?" she hissed, the hurt obvious in her voice. Heero just shook his head and left the room. Unable to take the pressure of everything that had happened, she ran from the room not even caring of her destination. After a few minutes her run became the slow dejected walk of one who has her heart broken. Refusing to cry, even with all that had happened she simply heaved a huge sigh of sorrow and kept up with her almost funeral like march. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she was surprised when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Come to interrogate me already?" a horse voice whispered. Jerking up she looked around, seemingly just realizing that she had wondered into the holding area. "Why so sad? You draw the short end of the stick? But I thought that there would be volunteers just waiting to rip a piece out of me."  
  
"I'm not here to talk to you, so shut up already." Kaiya said barely above a whisper. Sarah gasped and walked up to the bars.  
  
"What happened? Was there a battle? Is everyone okay?" she asked each question in rapid succession of each other. Kaiya looked up and saw the concern in her eyes; her hands were gripping the bars as if they were all that was keeping her from falling into a hellish pit. Kaiya shook her head,  
  
"No, Duo's fine. I don't know about his mental condition right now though, but there was no battle." Kaiya couldn't help but smiling when she said it. Through it all, Sarah remained loyal to her lover. Oh if only life were as easy as that. If only love could solve every problem in the world.  
  
"Oh." Sarah said, sitting down on the floor next the bars. Kaiya sat down with her back against the wall next to Sarah's cell; she turned her head to the left and looked at the girl in the chamber. Sarah sat with her knees bent, her head resting on her bent knees, tears leaking out of her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were tied up when we left?" Kaiya asked, her eyes giving away her confusion. Sarah smiled a wry smile.  
  
"I was."  
  
"I don't want to know." Kaiya said with a laugh. Sarah couldn't help but unleash one of her own. Although anyone could tell that it was more of a release for her tears than her joy.  
  
"So why are you down here then?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence. Kaiya shrugged, although she was sure that Sarah probably couldn't have made out the movement in the dark, dank cell.  
  
"I have no idea. I…I just needed to get away from everyone for a while and I just let my feet do the walking. I ended up here. Where I belong…" she whispered the last part bitterly but Sarah heard her.  
  
"Now why would you belong in here? I know why I do. I am a traitor to the one I love and my friends. I don't deserve to live…" she said choking on her tears. Kaiya sighed and patted the girl's head through the cell bars.  
  
"You don't deserve to die. They deserve to die for treating you that way. For not letting you explain. Gomen for earlier."  
  
"What made you change your mind about me?" Sarah asked in an amazed voice.  
  
"Let's just say I got a taste of my own medicine a little while ago. Hey, I bet you're starved. Why don't I go and see what I can scrape up for you in the kitchen." She said changing the subject. Sarah recognized it as such and let it go.  
  
"That would be great! Thanks." Kaiya nodded and went to stand to bring the girl her dinner. However, Sarah's hand held fast to her wrist. "I don't mean just for the food." Kaiya looked down at her and nodded.  
  
"I know." She said with a smile. Sarah smiled a weak smile of her own before letting her arm go and leaning her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and a wider smile broke out on her smudged face.  
  
Kaiya was feeling a bit better after talking to Sarah.  
  
"I guess the old adage about you don't know how good you have it till you see someone else is true." She whispered aloud as she made her way up the stairs. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand snake out and grab her by her upper arm. "What the fu…" she started but a hand stopped her from continuing any further.  
  
Her eyes wide with fright, she tried to turn her head to see who her attacker was, but it was to no avail. Whoever held her, held her steadfast and she was not moving anytime soon. Before she could even blink she was turned around and her attackers lips descended on her own with an almost brutal force. The last thing she remembered before everything went black were a pair of deep blue eyes staring back into her own.  
  
  
TBC!  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Gomen for making you all wait so long! So how did you like it? Please do not hesitate to read and review!!! So…any guesses as to whom the mysterious attacker/kisser is? I give you three guesses and I bet you still won't get it right! ^_^ 


	10. Nothing Is As It Seems

Even the Strong Must Cry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing. Although, I wish I owned Heero…or Wufei…ahh, bishies.  
  
AN: Hello again! Not sick of me yet? Well I'm glad to see that some people still read this fic! This fic is beginning to wind down. Many plot twists and discoveries are revealed in this chapter, and the climax is almost upon us! I just hope that you all can hang with me through the rest of this rocky road! I promise the end will be worth it! Thanks!  
  
  
Questions/Answers/Comments:  
  
  
**Sailor Angel:** Um, sorry but no, it's not Mitsu. LOL, I think I'll make sure to have a cliff-hanger for every chapter just cause you don't like 'em! ^_^  
  
**Cloud:** Ummm…please don't hurt yourself Cloud dear. You can stop banging your head, the next chapter is here. ::hands Cloud a cool drink:: Ummmm hopefully you are feeling a bit better now?  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kaiya was feeling a bit better after talking to Sarah.  
  
"I guess the old adage about you don't know how good you have it till you see someone else is true." She whispered aloud as she made her way up the stairs. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand snake out and grab her by her upper arm. "What the fu…" she started but a hand stopped her from continuing any further.  
  
Her eyes wide with fright, she tried to turn her head to see who her attacker was, but it was to no avail. Whoever held her, held her steadfast and she was not moving anytime soon. Before she could even blink she was turned around and her attackers lips descended on her own with an almost brutal force. The last thing she remembered before everything went black were a pair of deep blue eyes staring back into her own.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Nothing Is As It Seems  
  
  
Kaiya awoke with what had to be the worst headache in the history of bad headaches.  
  
"She's awake." A voice said from somewhere around her. However, it all came out slurred and fuzzy. She tried opening her eyes but immediately had to shut them against the bright fluorescent lighting. "Are you okay?" the same voice asked her. At least she thought it was the same voice. She couldn't tell.  
  
"Ugh, did someone get the number of that mecha?" she groaned, raising her hands to her forehead and massaging her sore temples. A few chuckles answered her.  
  
"Good to see that her humor didn't get knocked out as well." A different voice said softly.  
  
"Where am I?" Kaiya whispered, still holding her head, as if she could keep the pain from entering her already pounding skull.  
  
"Welcome to cell block 5847 of the Tokinami hidden base number 4." A voice said dryly.  
  
"Sarah?" Kaiya asked quietly, not sure of anything anymore. "But how did we get here…and who is we exactly?" Kaiya said sitting up once the world had stopped spinning.  
  
"Hello, Kaiya. Long time no see huh?" a very familiar voice asked. Kaiya's eyes snapped fully open at the voice, and she looked around her, at her current cell-mates.  
  
"Sarah! Joanna! Mitsu! What the hell is going on?" Kaiya asked her eyes still wide.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Where in the hell could they have gone?" A very upset Angela raged at the five young men around her. "What in the hell kind of sad ass security have you dumb shits got running around here?" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Letting her frustration at her friend's disappearance out on the five boys standing around her bed, Angela was reduced to a heaving mess.  
  
"Onna, shut the hell up before you injure yourself further." Wufei grumbled rubbing his ringing ears.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Angela shouted, but before she could continue, her body was racked with several dry heave like coughs. "Ugh…" she said falling back into her bed. Her body was still weak from their training earlier, and the simulations effects were still wreaking havoc on her.  
  
"Could Sarah have taken her? Perhaps tricked her into releasing her?" Quatre speculated. Duo shook his head,  
  
"I doubt it, I doubt that right now she could get anyone to trust her." He growled.  
  
"Duo, this isn't helping the situation any." Quatre said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh and your theories are?" he spat back. Before Quatre could reply, Trowa spoke up,  
  
"Stop it, the both of you. We need to figure out where Kaiya and Sarah either went or were taken. I suggest that we head back to the cellar and see if we can find anything that may indicate where they went."  
  
"We already did that." Duo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're doing it again." Heero said with a firm sense of finality, his glare daring anyone to challenge his words.  
  
"Well, get going already. The sooner that you jerks find a clue the sooner I get to see my friend again." Angela said laying her head back and closing her eyes.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Kaiya blinked. Twice. "So let me get this straight. You," she said pointing to Sarah, "Only work for the Tokinami because they kidnapped your mother and brother, and threatened to kill them if you didn't spy on us." Sarah nodded slightly and looked down to hide the tears she feared would leak from her eyes. "And you two," Kaiya said indicating the two girls that had been missing for quite awhile, "You two really did suspect something and were talking at a café when you were nabbed and forced to write those letters? And you've been locked up here the whole time? Did I get that right?" Kaiya asked eyebrows still raised.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Mitsu said folding her hands neatly into her lap.  
  
"Uh huh…well, in that case, I think it's time that we busted out of this joint." Kaiya said, bobbing her head to the 'uh huh'.  
  
"Do you really think that we can do that?" Joanna asked quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Of course, why not? We have a gundam pilot, a Tokinami soldier who's on our side and two intelligent ladies who've been here long enough to know the routine. I think the odds are actually in our favor." Kaiya said cracking a smile, the kind of smile that always means trouble.  
  
"And how do you propose that we 'bust out of this joint'?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow at the look on Kaiya's face. Her smile only widened.  
  
"I don't think I want to know…" Mitsu said shaking her head.  
  
"Why, hello ladies. How is hostage life treating you?" a voice said from outside the cell. All the girls whipped around to see the identity of the intruder. All except Kaiya, she stayed where she was, facing away from the door. The only way one could tell, that she even heard the voice was that her entire body had gone rigid and a stone like mask was now slid over her once happy face.  
  
"You bastard!" Sarah shouted racing over to the bars of the cell and gripping them so hard that her hands were sheet white. Captain Toshi shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Now, Sarah dear, you know very well that you won't be leaving anytime soon, not as long as we have your family. And if any of these other ladies do escape, I will count it the same as _you_ escaping and well you know what will happen then Sarah." Captain Toshi said snickering. Sarah's eyes grew wide and she brought her hand up to cover her gaping mouth.  
  
"No…you wouldn't" she whispered through her hand, backing up to lean against the wall. Captain Toshi smirked evilly.  
  
"You know that I would. Just try me." Sarah sank down to the floor, tears falling from her eyes and soaking her cheeks. "And you, young lady." Captain Toshi said indicating Kaiya, who still had her back to him. "I would like to see you in the principals office immediately." He said chuckling again. Kaiya closed her eyes and nodded to the girls assuring them that she would be fine, before she turned around to face the man who had ruined countless lives.  
  
Captain Toshi had the cell door opened and motioned for Kaiya to step out. She did, very quickly. Practically flying through the air, Kaiya was about to strike him down when she suddenly fell to her knees gasping for air. Captain Toshi smirked at her, his right thumb depressing a red button on a tiny remote control that he held.  
  
"Now, now, that wasn't very nice." He said shaking his head at the girl moaning in pain on the floor. Her hands were around her throat, almost as if she were trying to remove a pair of invisible hands that were strangling her. "Now that you see what I am capable of, I suggest that you do not attempt that again. Because even _if_ you can deal with the pain and still attack me, I do not think that your friends have that same ability."  
  
Kaiya raised her eyes glaring at the man in front of her with all of the hatred and pain that she possessed. And after her short time on earth and the recent Heero situation, it was a lot. Captain Toshi laughed and let go of the button that was causing the girl so much pain. It seemed that she had failed to notice the metal collar around her neck. It was so light weight that the fact that it was there was hardly conspicuous.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch!" Joanna screamed from her position in the cell. Sarah was still sitting on the floor shaking her head in disbelief and horror at the images her mind conjured up. Mitsu was staring at her feet, not sure what to think of the entire situation even after having weeks to ponder it. And Kaiya, Kaiya was still on the ground, her breathing had reduced to a somewhat normal rate but her eyes were wide with shock. Her hands were still clutched around her throat, only now they had moved to the collar.   
  
"Why, thank you. That means so much to me." Toshi said with an evil laugh. Gripping Kaiya by her hair, he drug her up from the floor and continued holding her hair in his vice like grip, pulling her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Sweet Jesus, I hope that she'll be okay." Joanna said slinking down to the floor, resting her head on her knees.  
  
"There is no need to swear." Mitsu said quietly, trying to keep herself together. It seemed as if their spirit, the soul of their group was the one dragged out of the room; rather than a girl that they met only a short time ago.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
The group slowly made their way down the stairs and into the room, that just a few hours ago held two of their most cherished friends. Even if one was causing the braided pilot more pain then he would ever admit.  
  
"This is a waste of our time!" Duo shouted, stomping down the stairs and into the dark room. Quatre shook his head and the boy and once again began to examine the cell door. There was no sign of forced entry.  
  
"Wait…" Quatre said, once examining the lock closer. "Kaiya didn't have a key to this door. Whoever took them, did." The rest of the boys all moved over to the cell so that they could have a closer look.  
  
"Are you sure that she didn't have the keys?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yes! There is only one set of keys to the cell. When I was on my way back to the dorms, after…the uh argument, Howard stopped me. He had to run out and get some new engines or something, I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, he handed me the keys and said to hang onto them in case we need to get into the cells while he was gone." Quatre explained.  
  
"Hey…what's this?" Duo asked from inside the cell. He had moved in to look for clues during Quatre's little speech. The others walked over to him. He was holding what appeared to be a small picture in his hand. The picture featured three smiling people huddling close in front of a frozen lake. They appeared to be mother, son and daughter. They were all wearing winter clothes; and looked as if they had spent the whole day romping in the snow. Their checks were all rosy red, and their breath could be seen even in the picture.  
  
"Who's in it?" Quatre asked taking the picture from Duo's hand. Duo shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, I've never seen any of them before in my life. Although that red haired girl looks familiar."  
  
"Now that you mention it…she looks very familiar." Quatre said passing the picture to Trowa who was standing next to him. He examined it for a moment before handing it to Wufei who finally handed it to Heero. Heero studied the picture, his eyes almost begging for anything to give him a clue of the girls' location.  
  
"Wait…let me see that again." Duo said. Heero handed the picture back to the braided boy. Duo's eyes scrutinized the picture before he shouted, "Ah hah! That's who she is."  
  
"Who who is?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That red headed girl! I knew that she looked familiar. Add six years to her, shorten the hair…change the color to a light brown…who do we have?"  
  
Wufei who took the picture next gasped. "Sarah…" Duo nodded.  
  
"Exactly, it makes sense since it was in her cell. She probably had it on her and dropped it after she was taken." He surmised. This renewed their search, feeling that they were finally getting somewhere, however after another twenty minutes of fruitless searching, they drudged back upstairs and into the dorm room.  
  
Angela was sitting on her bed, in a deep mediation. Without even opening her eyes she spoke,  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Only this." Heero said holding the picture out to her.  
  
"It's a picture of Sarah as a young girl…that's about all we could get from it." Quatre supplied her. She opened her eyes and moved over to Heero. Taking the picture from his hand, she sat back on the bed after receiving an angry glare from Wufei, and began to study it. After a few minutes she squinted her eyes, and then shot them open again.  
  
"No way…" she whispered pressing the photo close to her face.  
  
"No way what?" Wufei growled his patients had long since left him. Angela ignored him and the blank stares she received from the other pilots. She reached under her bed and pulled out her laptop. Scanning the picture into the computer, she began to furiously type away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"I saw something in the reflection." She answered.  
  
"Reflection? What are you talking about?" Wufei questioned her, moving his hands to compare the temperature of her forehead to his. Angela swatted his hand away.  
  
"I don't have a fever! Listen, you know that I work for Chinese Interpol and that I've been on this Tokinami case for some time right? What you don't know is that this is part of the case. These were some of the first victims of the Tokinami. Half of the Tokinami's soldier's aren't even willing participants. Entire families were captured and the strongest of them were forced to become pilots or whatnot depending on what area their strength was in. If my guess is right, then the person who took this picture is none other than Shino Morvot, my first decapitated human body." Angela said with a shiver.  
  
"Anyway, his family was never found, and this was were his body was found. At this very lake, on this very day!" Angela said pointing out the date at the corner of the photograph. Quatre looked at the date then at her with wide eyes.  
  
"But you were only eleven at the time!" He said incredously. Angela nodded.  
  
"So? You trained to be pilots at a younger age. I wasn't supposed to see the body. I was in my grandfather's car when he was called to the suspicious death. I got out of the car and went over to see what was going on. So don't look at me like that, I wasn't working cases since I was eleven." Angela said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So that means that Sarah's real last name is Morvot?" Duo asked. Angela shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, she could have changed it so she couldn't be connected with her father. The Tokinami probably changed it, the more that I think about."  
  
"Wait a minute…" Trowa said his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas. "How do you spell that?"  
  
"Spell what?" Angela asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Shino Morvot." He said. Angela blinked twice before answering.  
  
"S-h-i-n-o, M-o-r-v-o-t…why?" Trowa's eyes were moving a mile a minute in his head before they widened again. He grabbed her laptop.  
  
"Watch." He said typing the name onto the word pad. "Then see what happens if I change a few letters around…" he typed right under Shino Morvot, the name 'Toshi Normov.'  
  
"Holy hell!" Duo said backing up from the computer as if it were diseased. The other pilots' eyes were wide and most of their faces had taken an ashen hue.  
  
"Our enemy…is Sarah's father…" Heero whispered, even he was shocked down to his bones.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"Now my dear…this is really simple. You just tell me what I want to know, and no one gets hurt." Toshi said with smirk covering his relatively young face. Kaiya didn't move from the chair that she had been not so nicely shoved in. The only movement she made was blinking and breathing, and even then, she only did that a few times every minute.  
  
"What I want is really simple." He continued although she was ignoring him. "I want the blue prints to the GPTM, the 6.1 version." Kaiya's eyes went wide.  
  
"What the hell?" she exclaimed. Toshi began to laugh.  
  
"It's about time that I got a rise out of you." He said chuckling. "Yes, dear. I want the GPTM otherwise known as the Gundam Pilot Training Module, the version that you so sneakily installed into your comrade's training program." Kaiya was still in shock.  
  
"Why in the hell would you want that thing?" She asked although she knew perfectly well the answer. With the GPTM technology, Toshi could train countless numbers of gundam pilots and soldiers and unleash them into the world. What Kaiya didn't tell her friends that when she lowered the impact of the simulation, she also removed the zero system aspect. Toshi could create an army of mindless soldiers that were bent to his will. Toshi tittered like the mad man that he was.  
  
"That's funny my dear. You know very well why I want it, and what I can do with it. In fact, your entire design team knew what it was capable of and I hear tell that there is a 'secret password' to get it to work. Is that correct?" Kaiya didn't answer him.  
  
Toshi snarled and pressed a button on the walkie-talkie at his side.  
  
"Yes sir?" a crackled voice called from the other side.  
  
"Come here and take her back to her cell…I have a way to make her talk." He said sinisterly. Kaiya raised her eyebrow, as if she hadn't heard that in the old movies all the time.  
  
"Let me guess…first your going to break my spirit by sending me back to my friends with me thinking I have no hope for escape and worrying over what this 'punishment' will be. Then your going to come the next day, take one of my friends hold some sort of weapon to them, in which case I either talk or they die. Then, I tell you so that you save her life. But…you kill her anyway to break my spirit some more. However, this only serves to anger me and send me into a flying rage, which in turn kills you. Then this place begins to crumble because let's face it, without you; it wouldn't be a strong fortress. Does that about cover it?"  
  
Toshi's face turned a bright shade of red…and it wasn't from embarrassment either. Kaiya smirked.  
  
"Sir…do you still want me to bring her back to her cell?" The soldier's voice asked. Toshi sighed.  
  
"Yes, take her."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
"So, where do we start?" Angela asked, the first to get over the initial shock.  
  
"I say let's go to this lake, there's no better place to start than the beginning, and according to you, this was the start of the man named Toshi." Quatre said staring off into space, still not all together from the deplorable discovery. Angela nodded.  
  
"It sounds like a plan to me. I'll contact grandfather and let him know of our current situation, I'll have him contact Kaiya's grandfather as well."  
  
"Where exactly is this lake located at?" Heero asked.  
  
"It's actually part of Lake Eerie up by Canada, over on the North American continent." She said, while logging onto her e-mail account and typing the duel messages for the two scientists. No more than ten minutes later, they had a vid-call from one Dr. J. "Hello Dr. J." Angela said after pressing the open link. Dr. J looked pissed. Heero had never seen him angry, ever.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I take it that you got my message." Angela said shrinking back a bit. Dr. J. glared.  
  
"You're damn right I got it, and I demand an explanation at once!"  
  
"I think you owe _us_ an explanation Dr." Heero said lowering his eyes into a glare. "Whoever did this had a key to the cell, when there is only one. They could have taken Sarah out at anytime if that was their goal. However they waited until Kaiya was there also, and I think that you know why." Dr. J sighed.  
  
"That girl always did take her missions very seriously." He said more to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"You know that simulation that you experienced earlier?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Duo said confused as all get out.  
  
"We installed a sort of tracking devise so that we know when and where it's being used. It also allows us to monitor the situation and effects of the simulation from where we are. You know, after going over the results, I realized something." He said almost as an afterthought.  
  
"What?" Angela asked.  
  
"She cared for all of you more than you'll ever know." He answered.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a perplexed Wufei. Dr. J sighed again.  
  
"The simulation was downplayed…" Before he could finish, Heero cut him off.  
  
"Yes, we heard this story already." Dr. J sat up in his seat that he had previously been leaning back against and directed his glare at his young protégé.  
  
"But you didn't hear all of it. In the reduction of the effects she also eliminated the Zero system from simulation."  
  
"The what?" Quatre nearly shouted. Dr. J smiled.  
  
"That's right, the Zero system. Kaiya's been training on it since she first started. I know that you, Heero have mastered it, and Quatre can if he must. The other scientists and I got together and were trying to design a new training system, when Kaiya mentioned using the Zero system, only improve upon it. She was the only one who could design the new training system beside myself, and the only one who could test it. None of us know the effects it had on her, but they were quite drastic. After she spent a week straight in there…" he paused to compose himself. "She was never quite the same again. She became ten times more dedicated to missions, regardless of if her life was in danger or not. She only spent time with her tiger, Lily, and she shut off all human contact. Except for myself and her former uncle who was just killed a week before she came to earth."  
  
"Then why did you leave it in?" Heero said with a glare.  
  
"Because it worked. Despite of the effects prolonged exposure had, short term exposure worked. She became a better soldier. I had thought of telling her to hold off on testing it, but she had already changed the program, so I needn't worry."  
  
"And this is why the Tokinami want her?" Trowa asked. Dr. J nodded.  
  
"Yes, she is the only one with the code. You see, we realized the dangers of this system if anyone ever got their hands on it, so there is a code that must be entered before using. Only Kaiya and I know this code. And we are also the only ones who know the override code if someone does figure out the start code."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? We would have protected her better?" Quatre asked. Dr. J chuckled.  
  
"She's a gundam pilot. As all of you are. Would you want to be protected, when it is your job to do the protecting?"  
  
"I guess not, point taken." Quatre said, bowing his head.  
  
"Well then, we have no choice. We must bring her back, alive." Heero said cocking his gun that he had taken out from where ever he keeps it.  
  
  
TBC!  
  
FYI: The reflection thing that Angela was talking about, it's real. Well the concept. When a photograph or movie is taken/filmed, and there is a reflexive surface in the area that is being filmed, the film picks up what's in the reflection. Of course this depends a lot on lighting as well. Here's an example, have any of you ever tried to take a picture of some fish at an aquarium? It doesn't work so well does it? When the pictures are developed you see more of you taking the picture than whats in the tank. In order to get a half way decent picture, you must cover the flash, and even then, sometimes it doesn't work. So a lake would work as a sort of mirror to what is happening behind the picture, again depending on lighting and in this case angles of that lighting. Well, that's my scientific two cents for the day!  
  
So? What did you think? I bet none of you saw any of that stuff coming! I love to twist your minds so! It wasn't too much of a cliffie this time…for you Angel…so you don't hurt me! Although…I'm sure you're going to hurt me anyway aren't you? Please read and review!!! I need more reviews!!! Okay okay…so I lied, I _want_ more reviews…but it's the same thing right? ^_^ 


End file.
